


運命（さだめ）

by tzigane329



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:59:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 9,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8154956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzigane329/pseuds/tzigane329
Summary: 穷困潦倒的三流摄影师泷泽秀明接到了一单去东南亚拍摄的活儿。也许是命运的安排，在曼谷机场，他因为一个小小的意外而结识了同为自由摄影师的木村拓哉，两人一拍即合，决定结伴而行。而命运的齿轮，自此便朝着不可预知的方向转动……





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 此文写于09年《双头犬》开播之前，所以文的下半部Takki的性格多多少少带有当时的我对于他即将出演的角色性格的某种臆测，事实证明我文里的Takki要比剧中的龙崎臣司冷硬太多……上半部的Takki基本上是《只属于我的女神》里铃木恭一的形象，而木村先生的人设基本上是03年SMAP五人上《东京友好乐园》节目时他本人的形象，至于性格方面，大概是我对他的种种幻想吧……就目前收到的文的反馈来说，大部分人认为我对木村先生的整体把握非常准确，反而是Takki被我写得异常OOC……
> 
> 此文09年首发于J家XQ腐版，一直写到10年才连载完结，从09年11月开始进入real time更新模式，意为文中的时间即是现实中我写作它的时间。连载完结之后应同好之邀贴去过两个论坛，现今这两个论坛都已不复存在，网络上应该仅存腐版与我自己的lofter两处。鉴于这篇文是这个冷到绝对零度的冷cp的唯一一篇完结文，所谓狡兔三窟，贴来AO3给自己留个纪念。比起在腐版的连载稿，lofter和贴在这里的版本都做了一定的润色和改动，特此声明（说得好像真的有人在意似的……）。
> 
> 废话不多说了，最后惯例的弃权声明：文中所有人物都与现实中真实存在的人物无关，文中的他们只存在于我开得过大的脑洞里……

2003年的3月异常炎热。

 

透过曼谷国际机场候机厅的落地大玻璃，只能看到外面一片白花花。停机坪和天空在远处交汇的那条线已经看不分明，玻璃外侧的一切似乎都在太阳下变得扭曲起来，仅有的几架客机好像要被晒化在跑道上。

 

泷泽眯起眼睛看着窗外，试图从尾翼模糊的图案中辨认出这几架客机的归属。直到看的满眼含泪，他也只不过很没出息地认出了JAL和泰航的标识。伸了个懒腰后又瞟一眼手表，泷泽整个人“哗”地歪倒在金属座椅上。距他的航班开始登机还有令人绝望的3个小时。他开始后悔自己为什么不在曼谷市内消磨时间，虽然这种天气在曼谷街头游荡无疑约等于自杀，可哪怕被晒成干尸也总好过现在这种要把人逼出抑郁症的无所事事。泷泽挪了挪身体，试图在座椅上歪成一个相对舒服的姿势，小小的金属扶手硌的他头疼，于是干脆把脖子架上去倒挂着歪倒。整个世界颠倒，来来往往的人都像是走在天花板上，泷泽摸索着拉开座椅下鼓鼓囊囊的摄影包，掏出他的单反，从取景框里观察着突然掉了个儿的世界。

 

四个年龄分布在20-55岁区间的男人在便利店里买了Malboro Light，三个同行的女生买了薯片巧克力矿泉水和棒棒糖，一个年轻男人买了最新的Car and Driver和VOGUE（后者大概是帮女友买的）；转角礼品店里一家人买了大象的木雕和杯垫，店里的售货小姐笑起来很可爱；对面Starbucks的侍应生做了三杯拿铁，两杯抹茶Frappucino，一杯美式，和两杯焦糖玛琪朵……

 

咖啡仿佛逃离重力的束缚向上飘进白色的纸杯，连续看了4次之后再奇妙的画面也丧失了原本的新鲜感。泷泽猛地坐起来活动了一下被金属扶手折磨的很凄惨的脖子，然后开始四处寻找看起来比较可靠的候机旅客。与其在这里浪费生命，不如在机场里转转活动筋骨，也许还要问一下最近的吸烟区在哪里。于是3分钟之后，泷泽把他庞大的登山背包托付给与他一条过道之隔的老夫妇照看，手上捏着护照和登机牌，背起摄影包逃命似的离开了29号登机门。

 

事到如今泷泽依然会在某天不经意地想起那时候。那时的他并不知道，自己以及其他许多许多人的命运，就从他转身走出29号登机门的等候区的那一瞬间，彻底改变。如果那时的他知晓之后将会发生的一切，他会选择歪在那张金属座椅上无聊地睡到死，睡到错过那班飞机，睡到再也不必睁开眼睛。等等，不，也许再给他一次机会的话，他会选择从一开始就不去曼谷，他会选择就这样好好地呆在东京，拍些时而卖的出时而卖不出的照片。也许某日飞黄腾达成为荒木经惟第二，也许碌碌无为老死在四叠半的小公寓里。

 

但是事实就像泷泽曾经很喜欢很喜欢的The Cure的那首歌。Robert Smith操着他那英伦的无以复加的小声音低唱着：

 

There is no if...

 

在机场里一通瞎晃悠之后，泷泽终于还是抵挡不住Starbucks的诱惑，乖乖地站在柜台前看着穿绿围裙的侍应生一脸“看吧，我就知道你会进来”的气定神闲。2分钟的等待后，泷泽牵了牵嘴角扯出一个勉强可以被称为微笑的表情，端起咖啡，转身。接着便眼睁睁地看着香浓的Espresso随着纸杯在空中翻腾，然后尽数泼在自己的左手和面前看起来很白的T-shirt上。

 

那一刻，泷泽真心希望曼谷国际机场立即发生地震，或者爆炸，或者任何可以让他在瞬间毫无痛苦地死去的突发事件。

 

因为他的左手已经痛到他连哭的力气都没有，因为那个该死地挡住他的路的男人胸前该死地挂着一台Nikon D1X。

 

"Are you alright?"

 

耳边传来焦急的询问，还没反应过来，泷泽已经被拖进柜台后的流理台边，刚想开口，身边的男人抓着自己的左手毫不留情地摁在装了水的冰桶里。瞬间清醒过来，泷泽失声喊了出来："Your camera! Is it OK?"

 

男人抬起头，看到眼前急的快哭出来的泷泽，忍不住嘴角一弯笑了出来。"Well, it's just a camera. Your hand looks worse."

 

"But..."泷泽刚张嘴就又被打断。

 

"You're a photographer, right?"男人指指泷泽肩上的摄影包，"I bet you don't wanna lose the hand that hold the camera."

 

"I'm fine now."泷泽从冰桶里抽出冻到麻木的左手，"You really should take a look at your camera."

 

男人不说话，只是抓过泷泽的左手，轻轻碰了碰仍旧发红的皮肤，不出所料地听到抽气声和一连串的“痛痛痛……”看着眼角挂出泪花，皱成了一团的脸，男人把泷泽的左手重新放回冰桶。“乖乖地再冰一会儿吧，你再逞强它也还是会痛的。”

 

“你也是日本人？”泷泽揉了揉眼角，瞄到男人脚边同样鼓鼓囊囊的摄影包，又补了一句，“也是摄影师？”声音里透出小小的兴奋。

 

男人像是没听见泷泽的问题，把脖子上的D1X取下来，拿纸巾专注地清理机身上的咖啡。

 

没听到回答，泷泽悄悄地打量起眼前的男人。很精神的短发，小麦色的皮肤，大眼睛，鼻梁直挺，嘴唇很性感，笑起来露出两颗兔牙，蓝白格子的衬衫系在腰间，工装库的库脚胡乱塞在登山靴里。即使白T-shirt胸前带着一大块咖啡印子，这人仍然从头到脚散发着成熟男人的费洛蒙。

 

感觉到落在身上的目光，男人以牙还牙地端起手中的D1X对准泷泽，“在异国他乡遇到同胞兼同行的心情如何？漂亮的摄影师先生？”

 

取景框中倏地红了脸的摄影师有些慌乱地调转视线，“那个……你的相机，没问题吧？”

 

男人把相机从眼前移开，一脸凝重地盯着泷泽。

 

“不……不会真的坏……掉了吧……”泷泽前一秒还微红的脸颊瞬间惨白，一句话说的差点把自己的舌头咬下来。

 

男人只是长久地用那副严肃的表情继续盯着手足无措的摄影师，不发一语。

 

“我我我没什么钱……不知道该怎么赔偿你的损失……”泷泽的额角开始有冷汗凝聚，“如果你不嫌弃的话，我手头有一台D1你可以拿去用……我很爱惜的，所以保养的很好……”

 

男人终于忍无可忍地趴在流理台上笑到岔气，泷泽不明就里，依旧一脸紧张地看着男人捂着肚子似乎非常痛苦的样子。

 

“你这样会被人欺负的，小摄影师先生。”男人好不容易缓过劲儿来，有些无奈地看着眼前的泷泽，“不要随便相信陌生人的话，妈妈没教过你么？”

 

泷泽果不其然地再度脸红，“那……那就是说，你的相机其实没事？”

 

“机器本身是没什么问题了，擦干净了照样用，”男人正色道，“不过镜头里好像渗进了咖啡，要送去店里清洗看看再说。”

 

泷泽松了口气，如释重负，“如果你急用的话，我有多带一个广角镜头，”说着便拉开斜挎的摄影包，艰难地用一只手挖出一个装在套子里的沉甸甸的家伙塞在男人手里，“跟你现在这个一样，请放心用。”接着又摸出笔，在记事本上写下几串数字后撕下来递给男人。“上面这一行是我日本的手机号码，你回国之后可以打给我，把镜头还我。这个号码打不通的话就打下面这个，这个是我朋友的号码，因为我有时候可能会欠费停机……嗯，就说你是还镜头的就好了，我会跟朋友事先打好招呼。到时候我们见面再商量怎么赔偿你的损失，看是我来付清洗费用还是干脆把这个镜头赔给你……对了，你是住东京么？”

 

男人很有耐心地听泷泽指着纸片上的电话号码絮絮叨叨地解释，直到他说完，才接过纸片从容地开口，“我看不如我拿着你的这个镜头就此消失，然后把你和你朋友的手机号码贴到提供毒品走私服务的小广告上去，怎么样？”

 

泷泽一惊，接着便咧开嘴露出一个大大的笑容，“我可不可以理解为你这是接受了我的提议呢？”

 

男人把纸片折起来放进摄影包里，起身似笑非笑地看着泷泽，“那么，在这种时候仍然不肯自报家门，是否有些不够诚恳呢？”

 

可疑的红色再次出现脸上，泷泽有些羞涩地微笑着伸出右手，“不好意思，把最重要的事情给忘了……泷泽秀明，大家都叫我Takki。”

 

男人嘴角勾出一条浅浅的弧线，握住了摄影师伸过来的手。

 

“木村拓哉。よろしく。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 插花：关于为什么会写这个CP
> 
> 某日我心血来潮重温Good Luck!和SMAP的03年东友，同一时段，BF也心血来潮重温属于我的女神。
> 
> 俩人看的心潮澎湃发HC，于是～
> 
>    
> 我：木村先生好man好man，好帅好帅～～
> 
> BF：Takki好loli好loli，好受好受～～
> 
> 我：口rz
> 
> BF：= =|||
> 
> 又一日，BF决定换台新单反，看到店里木村先生的海报后毅然决然舍D700就D300，还软磨硬泡缠着店家要了张海报回来。
> 
> 我：你这算因为爱豆而冲动购物么？
> 
> BF：我经过深思熟虑之后才做出这个决定的！
> 
> 我：木村先生的D300 CM超帅～～
> 
> BF：所以我要了海报回来～～
> 
> 我：话说Takki也热爱摄影啊～
> 
> BF：嗯，木村貌似也喜欢玩相机。
> 
> 我：不知道俩人私下有没有交流……
> 
> BF：……Takki最多也就和长濑交流吧
> 
> 再一日，在XQ看到木村先生的ero语录楼，99年的What's up SMAP里居然有着“我呀，想早点把‘人道主义活动（木村相声在广播里对手活儿的隐晦称呼）’扩展到Takki那里去呢”这样的语句！！！
> 
> 我：咋办，我萌了～
> 
> BF：啥？
> 
> 我：木村/Takki～
> 
> BF：我早萌了！
> 
> 我：=口=！为啥啊？
> 
> BF：多般配啊～
> 
> 我：哪儿般配啊……
> 
> BF：颜！！！
> 
> 我：………………
> 
> BF：写文吧～
> 
> 我：没交集，咋写？
> 
> BF：架空AU吧～
> 
> 我：差辈分了啊，难度太大……
> 
> BF：一共差不到10岁～
> 
> 我：人物走形咋整？
> 
> BF：……你自己看着办吧～
> 
> 于是，此冷雷囧文就此诞生～
> 
> 请无法想象木村先生和Takki站在一起的同学自行带人新海元和铃木恭一的形象。
> 
> 其实我更想代人的是03年SMAP上东友时候的木村先生～
> 
> 虽说和Good Luck!根本就可以说是同一时期……
> 
> 另，BF说这个CP不光颜很河蟹，身高差也是很河蟹的！= =|||


	2. Chapter 2

“诶，木村さん去过西藏啊？！”

 

“很多人都去过啊，没什么大不了的。”

 

“我一直都很想去！拉萨是不是很美丽啊？”

 

“我那次主要是在藏北无人区，在拉萨一共住了不到两天，只记得布达拉宫很壮观……”

 

曼谷国际机场国际航班候机厅的吸烟室里，年轻的摄影师缠着年长一些的同行讲述在各地拍摄的经历，兴奋之情溢于言表。

 

自从得知木村是个自由摄影师，并且应各种杂志的约稿已经跑过大半个地球到处拍摄之后，泷泽的崇拜便写在了脸上。这正是他当初成为摄影师的契机，背起摄影包环游世界，体验不同的风土人情，用自己的相机记录下一切，把那些旅途上的美好分享给更多的人。

 

“我一直都想成为木村さん这样的摄影师呢。”泷泽由衷地表达自己的敬仰。

 

“诶，不对吧，”木村点上一根烟，“刚刚不是才说要做第二个荒木经惟？”

 

泷泽抓了抓头发，有些不好意思地垂下眼睛，“那个啊，只是赌气说说而已，我知道自己没那个能耐。不过，我一直觉得木村さん这样走遍世界的摄影师更加了不起呢。”说着，看向木村的眼睛又kirakira起来。

 

“饶了我吧！”木村举手投降，“我可没有你说的那么厉害。”

 

“不，木村さん现在是我的偶像，我要一直追随你的脚步。”泷泽笑的一脸幸福，“而且啊，木村さん不觉得很巧么？都是日本人，都是摄影师，都在做东南亚纪行，偏偏又要搭同一班飞机去越南拍摄。简直就是命运的安排嘛～”

 

木村看着泷泽那副陶醉的样子，一口烟呛在嗓子口，咳的眼泪都出来了，“咳咳……我看你的手是不痛了是吧，还命运的安排……咳咳……”

 

泷泽举起包了绷带的左手，笑的见牙不见眼，“为了命运的相逢，付出一点小小的代价也理所应当嘛。”

 

于是木村咳得更厉害了。

 

“不过啊，我是有点不太理解，”等木村喘过气来，泷泽有些困惑地发问，“我是没什么立场去挑工作的，有的拍就是有饭吃，不管去哪儿拍什么都该感激不尽。可是像木村さん这样的摄影师，东南亚这里应该已经来拍过很多次了吧，为什么还要接这个工作呢？”

 

木村歪着头像是在思考泷泽的问题，许久，终于轻轻开口，“嗯，怎么说呢，是因为对这片土地有感情吧。”

 

泷泽注意到木村认真起来的神情，放下手中把玩着的打火机，静静地听。

 

“小时候因为父亲工作的关系，在东南亚陆上这几个国家都住过不短的时间。所以我虽然是在日本出生的，却一直都有这里才是我的故乡的感觉。可能是因为这样吧，只要有来东南亚工作的机会，我都一定会接。等哪天决定退休了，我大概一定会在这里终老吧。”

 

说完了侧过头，看到泷泽听的入神的样子，木村忍不住逗他，“所以说，我对这一带可是非常熟悉的，第一次来的菜鸟要跟紧别走丢了哦。”

 

泷泽听了却愈发振奋，“就说是命运的相逢嘛，有了木村さん，我觉得我可以连地图都不用看了。”

 

木村站起身，趁泷泽不备伸手过去揉乱那一头金毛，看着泷泽一脸郁闷地整理头发，终于满足地笑出来，“好了，差不多该准备去登机了。我去洗手间，你先回等候区。”

 

泷泽仍旧一脸郁闷，但还是背起包一边整头发一边听话地往29号登机门走去。

 

待到木村回到29号登机门时，迎接他的是闹哄哄的一片混乱和苦着一张脸的泷泽。

 

“怎么了这是？”木村把椅子上那个庞大的登山包请到地上，坐在泷泽身边。

 

“我也不知道是怎么回事……”泷泽可怜兮兮地看着木村，“刚刚突然跑来几个人，跟那边航空公司的人不知道说了些什么，然后那位小姐就开始广播说本次航班暂停登机，请乘客们等候进一步通知，谢谢合作……”

 

“搞什么啊？”木村扫了一眼柜台前水泄不通的人群，皱起眉头。

 

“怎么办？”泷泽的眉头也打成了结，“我们到底还要在这个机场里待多久啊……”

 

木村叹了口气，问泷泽，“你有没有问他们可不可以改签下一班飞河内的航班？没有的话飞西贡的也可以。”

 

泷泽的脸更垮了，“他们广播完大家就都疯了，全都冲过去围着问，我根本挤不进去。有人问了回来说他们什么情况都不透露，只说请等候进一步通知谢谢合作。”

 

木村沉思片刻，卸下肩膀上的摄影包扔到泷泽怀里，“抱好，等着，我去打听一下。”说完便冲进混乱的人群里。

 

泷泽看着木村不一会儿便一脸挫败地被挤出来，暗暗地冲着工作人员比了个中指，随即突然眼前一亮揪住旁边的清洁工大叔。看他们交谈了几句之后，清洁工大叔摇摇头要走，木村拉住他，以迅雷不及掩耳之势往他的衣兜里塞了几张泰铢。清洁工大叔左右看看，在木村耳边说了些什么便头也不回地走掉了。然后木村便朝自己走 过来，脸色灰败尤甚先前。

 

“事情不妙了……”木村一屁股把自己扔进泷泽旁边的椅子，拧着眉头不说话了。

 

泷泽大气都不敢出了，一脸紧张地盯着身边的人。

 

“刚刚那个清洁工大叔悄悄告诉我，”木村四周围看了一下，压低声音，“工作人员接到匿名电话，说飞机上被放了炸弹……”

 

“炸……炸弹！！！”泷泽惊得从椅子上跳起来，被木村一把拉回来捂住了嘴巴。

 

“バカ！小声点！”

 

泷泽瞪着惊魂未定的眼睛看着木村，僵硬地点点头。

 

木村放开手，继续和泷泽分享情报。“据说不止一家航空公司接到这样的电话，我看啊，今天曼谷机场所有航班都要取消，至少要到炸弹被排查出来为止……”

 

“真的被安了炸弹么？”泷泽不敢相信自己竟然会碰到这等事件，“搞不好是恶作剧呢？”

 

“就算是恶作剧也要一架飞机一架飞机排查啊，”木村靠在椅子上闭起眼睛，声音里满是疲惫，“唉，早该想到这个该死的机场是块被诅咒的地方了……”

 

“被诅咒？”泷泽觉得背上有点凉，“怎么回事？”

 

木村依旧闭着眼，自言自语似的念叨，“你知道过去近30年来跟这个机场有关的航班出过多少事情么？远的不说，就说两年前，他信总理准备在这里搭机去清迈，登机前35分钟飞机突然发生爆炸和火灾，已经在机舱内的5名机组成员还死了一个，爆炸原因至今不明。所以都说这里被诅咒了。”

 

泷泽吓出一身冷汗，伸手去推木村，“那怎么办啊现在？”

 

木村只是闭着眼皱着眉不接话。泷泽六神无主，冷汗一层一层地出，急得坐不住。

 

“呐，泷泽。”正慌神着，木村开口了。

 

泷泽忙转头过去，之间木村一脸严肃地盯着他。

 

“怎……怎么了？”

 

“你介不介意改变一下行程？”

 

“哈？”泷泽不解。

 

“今天是不可能有航班从这里起飞了，”木村解释，“但是我们可以从陆路入境柬埔寨，从那里再去越南。反正不管怎样我们肯定都要去吴哥的，那不如把柬埔寨提到越南前面，这样走更顺路，花费也更少。”

 

“柬埔寨……”泷泽考虑了片刻，“也不错，就按木村さん的判断来吧。那，我们要怎么走？”

 

木村的表情放松了一些，从包里抽出地图和笔，给泷泽指点路线。

 

“我们现在在曼谷北边的廊曼机场。坐大巴去市内，在莫集车站下车，旁边就是曼谷北站。从北站搭长途汽车到沙缴府的阿兰亚，就是泰柬边境了。过境之后是波贝，那里到暹粒只有150公里。我们可以在暹粒住下，然后去吴哥拍，拍完回到暹粒后再搭车去金边，在金边拍摄完毕就可以乘船沿湄公河一路到越南的朱笃。之后再去河内或者西贡就都好说了。怎么样？”

 

泷泽捧着地图仔细研究了一番，点了点头，“听上去不错。至少乘船去越南要比坐飞机去好玩的多。”

 

木村折起地图，起身活动一下四肢，“那准备出发吧，现在走，运气好的话午夜前应该能到暹粒。”

 

泷泽刚要站起来，却想到了什么而再度垮下脸，“那我们去河内的机票怎么办？肯定是不给退票了，我们现在又不需要改签……”

 

木村把地图卷起来敲上泷泽金灿灿的脑袋，“你就当是为了与我命运的相逢而付出的另一个小小的代价吧。”

 

泷泽揉揉脑袋，嘴巴已经不由自主地撅起来，“はい、はい、命运的相逢可真贵啊……”

 

“再啰嗦我不管你了啊。”木村背起包离开等候区。

 

“知道啦！”泷泽也背起自己的行李跟上木村，嘴上还不忘唠叨，“果然是大叔，发个牢骚都要当真……”

 

“你说谁是大叔？”木村猛地回头，眯起眼睛一脸的高深莫测。

 

泷泽打个冷颤，一边推着木村往前走一边打哈哈，“我什么都没说啊，木村さん一定是幻听了。哎呀，这个机场搞不好真的是不干净呢，我们快走吧～～～”


	3. Chapter 3

一个小时之后，两个人终于到了莫集车站。木村在泷泽被高峰时段的人群淹没前眼疾手快地把他一把捞过来，拖着他艰难地突破汹涌的人潮，一步一步慢慢挨到了曼谷北站。买好两张去沙缴的票，木村把仍在发愣的泷泽揪上长途汽车，按在靠窗的座位上，放置好行李，又下车买了一份泰文报纸，这才坐下来等候开车。

 

车子开了近15分钟之后，泷泽终于回魂似的开口，“太可怕了……曼谷的车站怎么会有这么多的人……”

 

身边的泰文报纸里飘出木村的声音，“知足吧，今天没堵车你就该拜佛了。赶上堵车你还能有劲儿感慨我跟你姓。”

 

泷泽拉开报纸看着木村，满脸的惴惴不安，“要不我跟你姓，咱不堵车行么？现在还没出曼谷市呢，我怕……”

 

木村斜了眼睛瞪泷泽，“闲着没事就给我睡觉，少在这儿乌鸦嘴！” 

 

泷泽乖乖噤声，决定暂时不招惹看报看的入迷的木村。

 

木村看完报纸揉揉眼睛，转脸一看，泷泽已然睡的昏天黑地，连脑袋一点一点地撞在窗玻璃上都没感觉。无奈地摇摇头，刚伸手过去想把他的头给扶正，长途车突然一个转弯，那颗金灿灿的脑袋顺着劲儿便歪在自己的肩窝。

 

荡在额前的金发闪闪发亮，密密的睫毛微微轻颤着在眼睑下投身寸出两排阴影，白皙的皮肤在阳光下近似透明，于是左眼下面的两颗泪痣愈发显得醒目。

 

本想抽出自己的右手好让泷泽靠在椅背上，却在看到这张不设防的睡颜后微微一愣。就这样把他吵醒了有点于心不忍，结果木村只得苦笑着认命似的环住泷泽的肩膀任由他靠在自己肩头继续做梦。

 

木村是被司机的一个急刹车给惊醒的。长途车一路颠簸，自己竟也抗不住睡了过去。

 

外面天已经黑了，木村刚想开口询问到哪里了，司机便扯着破锣嗓子喊“阿兰亚到了，终点站，都下车！”

 

木村感觉到肩膀上的脑袋动了一下，低头正好看到泷泽眨着刚睡醒的眼睛，一脸迷茫地望着自己。

 

“到站了，睡美人。托你的福，我现在半边身子都是麻的。”木村忍不住又逗他，果然如愿看到泷泽的脸瞬间变成番茄。

 

“那个……不好意思……”泷泽从木村肩头弹开，低声嘟囔着，觉得自己真是丢人丢大发了。

 

木村活动着僵硬的右肩，起身从头顶行李架上拽下两人的背包，“下车了，还发呆。”

 

泷泽回过神来，红着脸接过自己的背包，跟在木村身后下了车。

 

在阿兰亚下车的人大部分都是要过境去柬埔寨的游客，两人跟随着大部队，上了往边境去的摩托三轮，一路浩浩荡荡地便到了泰柬边境的边检站。

 

边境线的两边其实是同一个小镇，只不过泰国境内叫它阿兰亚，柬埔寨那边称它为波贝而已。这座边境上的小镇极其破落，除了波贝那边靠着几座赌场吸引泰国人过境撒钱之外，这里唯一的用途也就是边检了。于是泷泽把护照和照片递给签证官之后，毫不意外地被要求缴付多了至少五倍的签证费。

 

泷泽指着墙上明文的收费标准据理力争，签证官却毫不理会，甚至扣下了护照，一副不给钱就别想走的流氓作风。木村排在后面，看到情况不对便越过试图阻止的边检人员，硬是挤到泷泽身边。身后的边检见拉不住人正想冲过来阻拦，木村把自己的护照和照片甩在签证官面前，盯着他的眼睛轻轻讲了几句高棉语。下一秒，签证官拿起两人的照片转过身一通折腾，然后两根指头捏着打印出来的签证粘在两人的护照上，再抓过旁边的章子，“啪啪”两下敲上，头也不敢抬地把护照递出来示意他们过境。泷泽惊讶的下巴快要掉下来，转眼又看到先前还恼羞成怒差点掏出枪来指着木村的边检退到原来的位置，瞟也不敢往这边瞟一眼。还没来得及细看，泷泽就这么糊里糊涂地被木村拖进了柬埔寨国境。

 

走了一段之后，泷泽的好奇心终于攀升到了顶峰，“木村さん，你刚才到底说了什么啊，他们吓的那个样子。”

 

木村没有回头，只是一边拉着泷泽继续走一边回答，“我说你的制服上有你的名字和编号，我到了金边之后会把你和你同事的行为如实报告给内政部。”

 

“就这样？”泷泽完全不能接受，“就这样他们就吓成了那个样子？”

 

“柬埔寨内政部欢迎各国游客检举边检人员的不法行为，”木村淡淡地解释，“边检敲诈外国游客已经成为了影响柬埔寨国际形象的严重问题，所以一旦被检举，会被罚得很惨的，他们当然会怕。”

 

“也不至于怕成那副样子吧……好像看到鬼一样……”泷泽小声嘟囔着，还是不能够完全理解。

 

木村熟门熟路地领着泷泽七拐八绕来到一家看起来像是汽修店的店面前，还没等人过来招呼，便用高棉语和站在门口抽烟的男人交谈起来。几句之后那个男人抬头看了看泷泽，说了些什么，木村提高了声音似乎是在反驳他，接着那男人也大声了起来。泷泽完全听不懂，只能愣愣地看着木村和那个男人像吵架似的激烈地交换着言语。最后，那男人点点头，伸出手来和木村握手。木村回头冲泷泽比出一个V字，示意他跟上来。

 

男人领着他们绕过店面走到后院的一辆越野吉普车旁，叫来一个年轻的男孩交代了几句，向木村点头示意后便走了。木村拉着泷泽上了车，男孩跳上前排的驾驶座，点火，开大灯，一脚油门下去，吉普车便摇摇晃晃地上了路。

 

天已经黑透了，年轻的司机却毫不畏惧地把车开的飞快。泷泽从来没见过如此破的路，路面好像被炸弹轰过一样。提心吊胆了好一阵之后终于适应了这样的速度和路况，好奇心又开始蠢蠢欲动。偷偷抬眼瞄了瞄正在抽烟的木村，却没想到被逮了个正着。泷泽刚想开口问，木村便扔了烟头向他说明情况。

 

原来刚刚木村在跟店老板讨价还价，店老板本来要他们先付钱，还说夜间行驶要多收20%的费用，甚至要求泷泽多付一倍的车钱，因为他是外国游客，而且看起来很有钱。泷泽听到这儿真是哭笑不得，每月房租都能拖到月中才交的人居然被认作有钱人，看来日本和柬埔寨的生活水平确实天差地别。木村一通砍价之后，终于让店老板同意两人都按正常价格收费，而且是在到达暹粒之后再付款给开车的年轻司机，就连夜间行驶要多收的20%也在木村强硬的态度下减为5%。泷泽看着夜色中不甚分明的木村的侧脸，崇敬的心情再上一层楼。

 

“木村さん，你真的是，我不知道该怎么形容了，太厉害了！”

 

木村不置可否地扯扯嘴角，摸出一根烟点上。

 

“你的高棉语说的真好，”泷泽自顾自地说着，“虽然我听不懂，但是感觉你完全像是本地人一样。”

 

深吸了一口烟，木村淡淡地开口，“我小时候在柬埔寨住的时间最久，所以高棉语也就说的最好，不算什么的。就像那些归国子女，英文不都说的很溜。”

 

“ 不，我还是觉得木村さん很厉害，”泷泽坚持自己的看法，“这和那些归国子女什么的不一样。因为就算我会讲高棉语，我也绝对不可能像木村さん刚才那样，那么地道地跟本地人讨价还价，最后还赢了。而且，那个店老板对木村さん不是按照正常价格收取的费用么？说明他把木村さん当作本地人来对待啊。”

 

木村笑出声来，“讨价还价哪来的输赢。他如果没得赚，是一步也不会让的。”侧过脸去，正好撞上泷泽专注地看着自己的眼睛，木村敛了笑容，伸手过去揉他的头，“你啊，太单纯了。哪天被人卖了都不知道，还帮别人数钱呢。”

 

泷泽一边躲闪木村的“魔掌”一边为自己抱不平，“拜托，我好歹也活了20年了，自己都能养活自己了，就是再笨也不可能笨到那个份上吧！”

 

木村看着泷泽一脸的不服气，勾勾嘴角收回了自己的手，把目光投向前方的夜色中。

 

20分钟后，泷泽决定推翻自己刚上车时的想法，直到现在他才终于领教到了柬埔寨的国道究竟能烂到什么程度。之前那好像被炸弹轰过的路面，以及再往后的像是被轰过又被装甲车碾碎的路面真的已经是VIP级别了，从此他再也不用担心路面的问题，因为根本就没有路面了，越野吉普在砂石遍地凹凸不平的土路上一颠一颠地向前冲。

 

“嗯，过了诗梳风了。”已经沉默了许久的木村突然开口，看到泷泽不解的眼神后笑着解释，“只有波贝到诗梳风的5号国道是铺了柏油路面的，过了诗梳风就是最原始的土路，这段路最考验司机的技术了。”

 

泷泽觉得自己的内脏都快被颠出来了，不由得向居然还有力气说话的木村投去一个佩服的眼神。目光还没来得及收回，只听见一声巨响，吉普瞬间失去控制冲出去，歪歪扭扭地撞上一棵树，然后便是一阵天旋地转。

 

尘埃落定之后泷泽发现自己正以一种不怎么雅观的姿势扒在木村的胸口，旁边是翻倒的吉普和不省人事的司机。木村拍拍泷泽的肩膀示意他从自己身上下来，然后立即起身上前查看司机和车的情况。

 

“人没事，晕过去了而已。”木村从翻倒的越野吉普里扒出两人的行李扔在泷泽身边。

 

泷泽坐在地上看着木村忙前忙后，觉得头还是晕晕的，“车怎么样？”

 

木村没理他，跑回他们刚刚冲下来的土路，弯腰仔细检查了一番之后突然脸色一变，三步并作两步飞速跑回来，背上行李拉起泷泽就走。

 

泷泽仍然不是很清醒，只能呆呆地看着木村，“怎么了到底？”

 

“车爆胎了，有人放了路障，”木村一脸警觉，“我们得赶快离开这里，我有非常不好的预感。”

 

话音刚落，一群蒙了半张脸，端着乌兹的男人便从不远处的草垛后面闪出来，把木村和泷泽围在了中央。


	4. Chapter 4

不需要任何人解释说明，泷泽已经明白他们这是遇上了柬埔寨名扬四海的公路劫匪。

 

木村保持着警觉，一边环顾四周不怀好意的匪徒一边用英文高声喊着，"We are just tourists, please don't hurt us! You can take our money, just let us go please!"

 

泷泽知道木村是故意讲英文，不让敌人知晓你懂得他们的语言永远是上策。

 

连喊了两遍之后匪徒们却完全没有动静，木村和泷泽对视一眼，掏出身上的钱包扔在地上，"Please let us go!"

 

没想到匪徒们像是看到了什么滑稽的事情，全都笑起来。木村见状也愣住了，一时间竟不知该如何是好。

 

这时一名劫匪走上前来，伸手就要拉泷泽。木村条件反射似的推开那人，伸出手来把惊慌失措的泷泽护在身后，刚想开骂却被旁边的另一个匪徒一枪托砸翻在地。泷泽惊叫出来，急急地弯腰扶住木村，刚低下头就觉得脑后一痛眼前一黑，接着便什么也不知道了。

 

醒来时泷泽发现自己躺在一辆军用卡车的后车厢里，卡车开的快要飞起来，本来已经又涨又痛的脑袋被颠的好像已经不是自己的东西。想要抬手揉揉脑袋，却发现自己双手被反绑在背后，摸了一下手上绑的东西，泷泽决定放弃挣扎。这帮匪徒脑子不笨，既不用绳子也不用胶带，而是用了那种带暗格的塑料封口带子，死死地把他的两只手腕扣在一起。坐起来看一下四周，发现木村歪在不远处的角落里，和自己一样被反绑着，泷泽急忙蹭过去，却在视线触及木村时险些叫出来。木村半闭着眼靠在车壁上，被砸伤的额角鲜血淋漓，血顺着往下流得半张脸都是红的，泷泽看着这触目惊心的景象，鼻子一酸，眼泪就不听使唤了。

 

木村睁开眼就看到泷泽跪坐在自己跟前，眼角挂着泪花，吓得他赶紧凑过去，“怎么了？”

 

“木村さん……你的伤……”泷泽嗓音沙哑。

 

木村赶紧安抚他，“没事，我真的没事，别怕。”

 

泷泽抬眼对上木村柔和的目光，心口一紧，眼泪啪嗒往下掉。

 

木村傻眼，只好蹭到泷泽背后，紧紧握住他的手，轻轻揉搓他的指尖，像是在一遍一遍地说“没事了，别哭”。

 

抽抽鼻子止住了眼泪，泷泽蹭到木村身边，轻轻开口，“木村さん，我们到底怎么了？”

 

“我也不是很清楚，不过看起来我们似乎被绑架了。”木村一边回答一边抬头观察周围的情况。外面天太黑，透过车厢口布帘的缝隙只能看到还有一辆卡车开着大灯跟在他们后面，路况非常差，时不时还有树枝打在车顶的声音。

 

“这是要把我们弄去哪里啊？”泷泽又问。

 

木村示意泷泽去看自己的手腕，泷泽有些纳闷地转过头，在看到木村腕表带上的小罗盘时恍然大悟。趴下身子仔细地看了看，转过头汇报，“指向东北。”

 

木村闭上眼，似乎是在脑海中描绘路线，“东北方向，走的明显是完全没有开发过的山路，而且有茂密的树林，应该是北部扁担山脉附近……从诗梳风往东不远劫我们上车的话，我能想到的只有柏威夏。”

 

“为什么要劫我们来柏威夏？”泷泽简直是满肚子的疑问。

 

木村叹口气，“因为柏威夏是高山林区，地势险峻不易逃脱，附近是有名的地雷区，一直都不怎么太平，据说是恐怖分子的基地……”正说着，突然想到了什么，一下子瞪大眼睛没了声音。片刻后再度开口，声音却有些发僵，“我说泷泽，我们搞不好是中大奖了……”

 

泷泽第一次在木村的眼睛里看到恐慌，冷汗不由得刷刷地冒出来。

 

“如果我没猜错的话，我们应该是被CFF绑架了。”

 

泷泽闻言霎时睁圆了眼，“柬埔寨自由前线？！为什么？！”

 

木村疲惫地摇了摇头，这个发现似乎瞬间抽光了他所有的力气。良久，木村突然笑起来，泷泽慌忙抬眼，看到木村满脸自嘲的神色，“是啊，哪有人会端着乌兹出来打劫，居然连这点都没注意到，我还真是迟钝啊！”

 

泷泽看着失去冷静的木村，脑子里乱成了一团麻。为什么事情会变成这样？他们两个不是正高高兴兴地在去暹粒的路上么？为什么突然就被连他都知道的臭名昭著的恐怖组织绑到柬埔寨北部的山林？究竟是哪里出了差错？

 

一个急刹车打断了泷泽的胡思乱想，紧接着，两个端枪的男人掀开布帘，揪着两个人下了车。被推搡着，深一脚浅一脚地走进一片森林中的营地，几个背着AK47的男人向泷泽他们身后的绑匪点了点头，接着两人便被推进营地边的一栋木屋里。

 

木屋里出乎意料的整洁，一个穿旧军装留小胡子的柬埔寨中年男人从大大的办公桌后站起身。两人被推到桌子前站定，行李也被身后的绑匪扔在脚边。

 

小胡子男人绕过办公桌站在两人面前，一开口却是流利的英文，"Welcome, my friends. Don't be afraid, we mean no harm to you. Now just let these boys finish the checking, then you can go and have some sleep. You must be really tired. We'll leave all business till tomorrow."

 

木村和泷泽均是一呆，没想到在这里竟然能听到地道的美式英语。还没回过神来，身后的绑匪们便上前开始搜身，护照腕表硬币打火机钥匙扣……身上，兜里所有的东西都被拿走扔在一旁的架子上。突然间，屋子里响起一阵不间断的“嘀嘀嘀嘀”的声音，所有人都是一惊，一片子弹上膛的动静之后，一名绑匪从架子上拈起正在发声的物体扔在地上。泷泽低低地“啊！”了一声，便看到自己的腕表在那人的军靴下粉身碎骨。从腕表的尸体上移开视线，看到那人挥着拳头恶狠狠地向自己扑过来，泷泽所能做的只是紧紧闭上眼睛做好挨揍的准备。没有感觉到拳头落在自己身上，泷泽有些疑惑地睁开眼，映人眼帘的却是木村弯着腰的背影，后颈上密密地全是冷汗。挥拳那人也是一脸的惊讶，完全没料到木村竟然会冲出来挡在泷泽身前，硬生生替他挨下一拳。

 

"Bravo! Bravo!" 屋子里响起掌声。小胡子男人看着泷泽，微笑着开口，"You have a true friend, my boy."

 

泷泽完全没听到小胡子男人的话，只是看着木村痛苦地喘着气的侧脸，觉得眼泪又想往下掉。

 

小胡子男人作了个手势让人把两人带下去。于是两人又被拽着出门，走到营地另一边，被推进一间极其破旧的木屋，绑匪们割断了绑住两人手腕的带子，接着便关上门落了锁。

 

木村歪倒在墙上缓缓地滑坐下来，泷泽紧跟着上前扶住他。看着泷泽那一脸又急又忧又愧疚还拼命忍眼泪的神情，木村不由得弯起嘴角，“喂，你那是什么表情啊，我又没死……”

 

泷泽脱下了身上的短袖外衫，翻出干净的一面正轻轻擦拭着木村脸上的血，听了这话只是抿抿嘴唇不作声，继续手上的工作。

 

“Takki……”木村轻轻开口，“我没事，只是破了点皮，没有看上去那么严重，真的。”

 

泷泽忽地停手，讶异地看着木村，“木村さん……你叫我Takki……”

 

木村笑笑，“你不是说大家都这么叫么？”

 

泷泽也笑起来，“没错，只是木村さん是第一次这么叫我呢……”

 

木村抬起手揉上泷泽的头，“你这个家伙没事把闹铃定在半夜想干嘛啊，赶飞机？”

 

泷泽闻言沉默了片刻，然后弱弱地辩解，“那个不是闹铃……”

 

“那是什么？”木村没好气。

 

“那个……”泷泽顿了一下，“只是提醒我到3月29号零点了……”

 

木村迷茫地看着泷泽，一头雾水。

 

“我21岁了，木村さん。”

 

木村猛地从墙边弹起来，不敢置信地瞪着泷泽。

 

泷泽笑地一脸灿烂，“嘿嘿，这下我即使去美国也是成年人了哦。”

 

木村呆呆地看着泷泽，不知道该说什么才好，嘴唇像是粘在了一起，怎么也张不开。许久，才终于哑着嗓子说，“对不起……如果不是我硬拉着你来柬埔寨……”

 

“木村さん不需要道歉。”泷泽望着木村摇了摇头，“我不是早就说了么，命运的相逢嘛，总要付出点代价。何况，我敢肯定这绝对会是我这辈子印象最深刻的一个生日。”

 

木村看着夜色中仿佛在发亮的泷泽的笑脸，伸出手把他紧紧地按在自己胸口。泷泽小小地吃了一惊，随即平静下来，听着木村一下一下沉稳有力的心跳，觉得自己可以就这样安心地睡过去。慢慢地闭上眼睛，耳边传来木村低沉的声音。

 

“Happy birthday.”

 

泷泽露出一个微笑，放任自己沉人梦乡。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 柬埔寨自由前线（Cambodian Freedom Frontier），简称CFF，是我以一个真实存在的恐怖组织为原型创造的，这个真实的恐怖组织简称也是CFF，Cambodian Freedom Fighters（柬埔寨自由斗士），是由美籍柬埔寨人Chhun Yasith于1998年在美国创立。2000年，CFF曾经在金边发动针对柬埔寨政府的恐怖袭击，造成多人死伤。Chhun Yasith于2008年在美国被逮捕，被判终身监禁。


	5. Chapter 5

感觉到有阳光照在眼皮上，泷泽在破屋的地板上睁开眼迎接21岁的第一个早晨。头依旧是沉甸甸的，好像对周围一切的反应都慢了几拍似的。阳光是透过屋顶的小天窗洒进屋子的，泷泽被晒的愈发头晕，于是坐起身环顾四周，这才意识到木村不见了。

 

泷泽稳住心神仔仔细细绕着屋子走了一圈，只有一个门，窗户全被木条钉死了，本来就不大的地方，除了墙角里堆着的干棕榈叶便什么也没有了。木村不在身边这个事实瞬间将泷泽所谓的成年人的坚强和冷静统统击碎，他慌的几乎无法思考，只是冲到门前，一边砸一边喊：“木村さん！木村さん你在哪里？！木村さん！！”

 

正喊得撕心裂肺，门突然打开了，木村被一个守卫狠狠地推进来，随即门又被锁上。木村看着眼前惊慌失措的泷泽，想笑又忍住了，伸出手挠了挠头，有些不好意思地侧过脸，“那个……咳咳……我实在是憋不住了，叫他们带我去厕所了。看你睡的太沉就没叫醒……”还没说完，就感觉到泷泽一头撞进自己怀里，两条小胳膊在背后箍得死紧。

 

“我还以为出了什么事情……”泷泽的声音颤抖着，“太好了，木村さん没事……”

 

木村无言，伸出手轻轻拍着泷泽的背，似是在安抚。

 

不一会儿，泷泽慢慢地推开，红着脸垂着头低声嗫嚅着，“那个……我刚刚有点慌……所以……那个……”

 

木村驾轻就熟地揉乱泷泽的一头金毛，“你要不要也去上个厕所，憋久了对身体不好哦～”接着便看到泷泽抬头用一种十分郁闷的眼神看着自己。

 

木村想摸出根烟来抽，手伸到裤兜里才想起来东西都被搜走了，懊恼地抓了抓头，走到墙角坐下。泷泽也跟着坐在木村身边，问出困扰了他很久的问题，“木村さん，你说他们绑架我们到底要干嘛啊？”

 

木村揪了片棕榈叶在手里，心不在焉地答话，“你说呢？恐怖组织绑架人需要理由么？”

 

泷泽皱皱眉头，不是很满意这个答复，“可是我怎么也想不通啊。我们只不过是两个普通的外国摄影师，啊，木村さん是很有名的摄影师啦，但是我想他们应该并不了解这些吧……总之，我们既没钱也不是什么重要人物，恐怖组织绑我们有什么好处啊？”

 

木村正玩着那片棕榈叶子来缓解眼下极度想抽烟的痛苦，听了泷泽的话也不由得停了手，“也对，绑我们能干什么呢？”一边思考着，一边无意识地把手里的叶子撕成一条一条的。当手里的棕榈叶只剩下细细的一小条时，木村突然想到了什么似的轻喊了一声，“对了！是为了交换！”

 

“交换？换什么？”泷泽依然困惑。

 

“两个星期前，ICPO和香港警方联手在香港附近海域抓获了正在与香港黑帮进行军火交易的两名CFF领导人Nguan Suong和Ith Chanpor，在国际上引起轰动。所以他们应该是想用人质向ICPO要求释放他们的头目吧。”木村向泷泽灌输东南亚时事，“而我们，只是刚刚好不幸中奖。”

 

泷泽听了却把眉头拧得更紧，“ICPO会同意他们的要求么？那可是CFF的头目啊，这次放了他们，想再抓回来可就难了。”

 

“所以啊，我们最好祈祷ICPO会答应交换，否则……”木村翻了个白眼，“死的可就是我们了。”

 

泷泽沉默，突然觉得自己陷人了两难的境地。天平两端，一边是放了就可能再也抓不回的恐怖组织头子，一边是自己和木村的性命，如何选择，如何取舍，身为砝码的自己应该无论如何也得不出什么有用的结论吧……

 

突然间破屋的门又被打开，几个CFF成员进来揪起两人便往门外带，跌跌撞撞地，两个人又被推进了营地另一侧的那间“办公室”。那个小胡子男人像昨天一样站在屋子中央，看到两人便笑咪咪地开口，“I hope you both had enough sleep last night. Sorry for the poor condition, we don't have hotels up here in the Northern woods. You know, we have to keep everything on the down low.（我希望你们昨晚有好好休息。原谅这里简陋的条件，北部山林里可没有什么宾馆。你们知道的，我们得保持低调。）”说着，还向泷泽挤了挤眼睛，“Now, let's get down to business, shall we?（那么，我们开始办正事吧，好么？）”小胡子男人做了个请的手势，两人这才注意到木屋另一侧已经架好了一台摄像机。

 

“I need you two to state your name and nationality to the camera. Then, you can read this.（我要你们对着摄像机说出自己的名字和国籍，然后念这个。）”小胡子男人递给木村和泷泽一人一张打印好的纸条，“Don't try to be smart or play games with us. I told you yesterday, we mean no harm to you, as long as you behave.（不要自作聪明或者跟我们玩什么把戏。我昨天就说过，我们不会伤害你们，只要你们乖乖的听话。）”小胡子男人把手搭在两人肩膀上，声音里带上了些许威胁，“Now, go sit down and start talking.（现在，过去坐下然后开始吧。）”

 

低头扫了一遍纸上的文字，木村和泷泽同时皱起了眉头。这些话一般不都是由恐怖分子自己来说的么，为什么这些人却坚持要他们这些人质来讲？木村回过身，毫不畏惧地向小胡子男人表达了自己的疑惑。小胡子盯着木村，脸上开始浮现出不耐烦的神气，“We have our own reasons. Now just go and do it, no more questions. Understand?（我们有自己的理由。现在乖乖地照做，禁止提问。明白？）”

 

木村没辙，只好坐在了摄像机前。“I'm Takuya Kimura, Japanese. I've been kept hostage by the Cambodian Freedom Frontier and I'm here to ask the Hong Kong government and ICPO Hong Kong sub-bureau to release Nguan Suong and Ith Chanpor within the next week. Or, the hostage will die.（我叫木村拓哉，日本人。我被柬埔寨自由前线劫作人质，我在这里请求香港政府以及ICPO香港分局于一周内释放Nguan Suong和Ith Chanpor。否则人质将会被处决。）”

 

木村念完了纸条上的话，小胡子满意地点点头，然后拍了拍泷泽，“Your turn now, my boy.（到你了，小男孩。）”

 

泷泽忐忑不安地坐下，捏着纸条望着摄像机和机身后面黑压压的一排恐怖分子，怎么也开不了口。一名CFF成员见状走上前去，却被木村挡住，刚想挥拳就看到小胡子掏出一把Glock 17顶在木村的太阳穴上。泷泽的脸“唰”地白了，木村一动也不敢动。小胡子看着泷泽，慢条斯理地开了保险，“Just do what you've been told right now. Or I'm afraid I'll be glad to see you having a shower with your friend's brain matter.（乖乖地做你必须做的事情，否则我将会很高兴看到你用你朋友的脑浆洗个澡。）”

 

泷泽努力让自己保持平静，对着黑洞洞的镜头机械地开口。“My name is Hideaki Takizawa. I'm Japanese. I'm here to warn you, if Nguan Suong and Ith Chanpor were not to be released by the end of next week. Not only the hostage, other people would also suffer from great agony. Hope you make the right decision.（我叫泷泽秀明。我是日本人。我在这里严正警告，如果到下周末Nguan Suong和Ith Chanpor仍未被释放。不仅仅是人质，其他人也会备受痛苦折磨。希望你们能做出正确的选择。）”

 

“Good job.（做的很好）”小胡子向泷泽露出一个赞许的微笑，移开那把Glock 17，“We'll send these videos via Satcom. Let's all hope that we'll get the response we want. Now you can go back to your room.（我们会通过卫星传送这些影像。希望我们能够得到想要的答复。你们可以回房间了。）”

 

两人被押着走向门口，突然木村脚下一个踉跄，整个人摔在了一旁的架子上。泷泽被身旁的守卫死死拉住，只能看着木村呻喑着慢慢爬起来，又被一旁的CFF成员推搡着继续走。马上就要跨出门槛时，小胡子的声音在背后响起，“Mr. Kimura, would you mind hand me over that little something you just slipped into your right pocket?（木村先生，你介意把你刚刚塞进右边库兜的小玩意儿交给我么？）”

 

不等木村反应，一旁的CFF成员便把手伸进他右边的库兜，摸出一部黑莓手机扔回给小胡子。小胡子掂了掂手里的黑莓手机，不急不缓地开口，“I said don't play games with us.（我说过不要耍花样。）”说着，看向木村的眼光瞬间变得凶狠，接着便欺身向前，飞膝顶在木村肚子上，“Hope this would help you remember.（希望这个能让你记住我说过的话。）”露出一个满足的微笑，小胡子示意身旁的人把二人拖回破屋。

 

再次被扔在破屋的地板上，泷泽爬到痛苦地蜷缩着身体的木村旁边，沉默地帮他擦掉满脸的冷汗。

 

“是不是觉得我太莽撞？”缓过劲儿之后，木村抬眼看着一言不发的泷泽。

 

泷泽咬咬嘴唇，终于还是开口，“我可以理解木村さん想要向外界求救的心情，但是这样只会把你自己送入更加危险的境地。他们要回头目之后就会放了我们的，请木村さん再忍耐一段时间吧。”

 

木村摇摇头，闭上了眼睛，“Takki，你真是太天真了……且不说ICPO会不会放人，就算他们基于人道主义决定交换人质，你认为CFF会这么轻易的放我们走？一旦他们确定了自己的头目平安离开ICPO管制，还会让到过他们营地的我们活着么？”

 

泷泽愣住，他彻底忘了自己是在任何道理和公平都不适用的穷凶极恶的恐怖分子手里。呆呆地望着木村，泷泽突然觉得仿佛可以看到自己生命的尽头，“那……我们就只是在等死么？”

 

木村睁开眼，示意泷泽把自己扶到墙角。坐定后，木村盯着泷泽的眼睛，压低声音一字一句地说，“我们绝不会就这样等死。我们要靠自己的力量逃出去。”

 

泷泽苦笑起来，“我们在北部山地林区，外面全是背着枪的守卫，连这个门我们都出不去，怎么逃？”

 

木村勾起嘴角，伸手慢慢地从登山靴的靴筒里摸出一把Leatherman Wave举到泷泽面前，“现在我们至少出得了门了。”

 

泷泽嘴巴张的能吞下一个西瓜，“木村さん，你什么时候……”

 

木村笑容更深，“就是刚刚倒在架子上的时候啊。我故意让他们发现我拿了黑莓手机，但是一开始我想拿的就是这个。不过这玩意儿放在鞋里真要命，差点硌死我……”

 

泷泽从震惊中恢复过来，深刻地意识到了木村是认真地想要逃出去，突然间莫名觉得底气足了起来，“那么，有什么计划么？我想木村さん是不会只因为一时冲动而演了那么一出戏偷带了一把Leatherman出来吧？”

 

木村给了泷泽一个肯定的眼神，开始讲解自己的脱逃方案。

 

“这个营地应该是在柏威夏省东北角靠近上丁省的地方，整个营地兵力并不强，大概这里只是CFF的一个下属活动基地而已。后面的空地上停着三辆军用卡车，前院左侧是小胡子的那间‘办公室’，后面是两间营房；右侧，也就是我们这个破屋子的斜前方是个军火库房。晚上守备并不严，尤其是凌晨1点半交接班的时候，也许是因为人手不足，再加上他们本来就没把我们放在眼里。我们可以制造一点骚乱，比如说在军火库房引起一场火灾，然后趁乱绕到后面，开车往东顺山路下去到上丁，之后沿湄公河坐船南下去金边。到了金边之后就可以去日本大使馆说明情况寻求庇护了。怎么样？”

 

泷泽听得目瞪口呆，好半天才反应过来，“木村さん……你都是怎么掌握到这些情况的啊……”

 

木村抓了抓脑袋，颇有些不以为然，“啊，就早上出去上厕所，顺便观察了一下地形。东边是峭壁，再往东有水面反光，所以我判断出了营地的位置。再加上来回‘办公室’好几趟，营地内的分布也就了解的差不多了。至于晚上的守备，我昨晚趴在天窗上看过。”

 

“趴在天窗上……”泷泽抬头看看天窗，再看看几乎是空空如也的破屋子，“你是飞上去的么……”

 

木村抬抬下巴指向大门，“一脚踩门锁，一脚踩门框，”然后看向屋顶，“伸手抓住横梁，一翻身不就上去了。踩在梁上正好能扒住天窗。”

 

泷泽目光顺着木村的描述走了一趟，又呆呆地回到木村脸上，“木村さん，你确定你真的只是摄影师而不是特种部队什么的……”

 

木村忍不住笑出来，“你啊，想像力太丰富了。我只不过是运动神经比较发达罢了。”

 

泷泽又举眼看向天窗，“这也太发达了吧……”

 

木村把泷泽的脑袋扳回来看着自己，正色道，“Takki，我们只有一次机会，失败就等于死，明白吗？”

 

看到泷泽郑重地点了点头，木村松开手，“对计划还有什么疑问？有问题就说，我们一起想办法解决。”

 

泷泽托着下巴想了一下，“木村さん说我们要在军火库房引起火灾，要怎么做呢？他们根本不会让我们靠近那里吧？”

 

木村擎着手里的Leatherman，轻轻拨出一个小小的放大镜，“用这个啊。”

 

泷泽看着那个小放大镜哭笑不得，“木村さん你不会是想趴在天窗上让阳光透过这个去点军火库房的屋顶吧？这距离也太远了，而且角度也不对，放大镜反光的话我们一定会被发现的。”

 

“谁说我要直接去点军火库房的屋顶了？”木村笑着挑起眉毛。

 

泷泽索性闭嘴，等着木村公布正确答案。

 

木村决定不再卖关子，拎起扔在一旁的两人的衬衫，“先借口去厕所，把衣服弄湿。回来后用放大镜点着一部分棕榈叶，然后拿湿衣服围住，保持火种同时不让它扩散燃烧范围。接着再拿一部分棕榈叶团一个小球，把剩下叶子撕成条结成绳子拴住小球。到半夜守备松懈下来之后，点着这个球，我上天窗把它甩到军火库房屋顶上。着起来之后就开始撬门，接下来的你就都清楚了。”

 

泷泽彻底听愣了，只觉得脑袋昏昏沉沉，仿佛一次被塞进太多信息，无法正常处理。

 

“Takki，回魂！”木村把手伸到泷泽眼前晃了晃，“正讲重点呢，居然给我走神……”

 

泷泽露出一个虚弱的微笑，“我听傻了……居然在这么短的时间里想出这样的方案，木村さん你不去自卫队实在是日本的损失。”

 

木村撇撇嘴，对这个建议不怎么感兴趣，“那么，我们今晚就行动。”

 

“今晚？！”泷泽“噌”地跳起来，却因为头昏又跌坐在地上，“这……这也太赶了吧？！”

 

“不然你想拖到什么时候？”木村反问，“既然决定了就越早行动越好，趁着这股劲儿，一鼓作气逃出去。拖得久了只会畏首畏尾瞻前顾后，反而丧失良机。”

 

泷泽想了想觉得有道理，“那我一会儿就要求去上厕所。”

 

木村看着眼中仍有不安的泷泽，拉过他一把抱住，贴在他的耳边轻声安慰，“我们一定能逃出去的。相信我，也相信你自己。”泷泽靠在木村肩膀上，坚定地点了点头。

 

破屋里，一切都准备妥当。木村守在小小的火种边上，等待午夜来临。当月光从天窗洒进屋子的时候，木村知道时间差不多了，小声喊着靠在墙边快要睡过去的泷泽，“起来！准备行动了！”

 

泷泽完全没有反应，木村起身走过去推他，谁知泷泽竟顺着墙根倒在地上。木村纳闷，伸手去扶，却在触及泷泽的皮肤时一惊。赶忙上前抚上泷泽的额头，果不其然，温度高的烫手。轻拍着他的脸颊，木村试图唤回泷泽的意识，却得不到任何回应。木村怎么也想不明白泷泽为什么会突然发高烧，直到视线扫过他左手上的纱布时才终于反应过来。木村低骂了一声，知道再这样下去就危险了，让泷泽趟在地上，踩灭火种，掩盖好燃烧的痕迹，把Leatherman重新藏回靴筒，转身开始砸门。

 

“Somebody please help! We have an emergency situation here!（来人帮帮我，有紧急情况！）”

 

这一路上发生了太多的事，以至于木村和泷泽自己都忽略了他那只在曼谷机场里被烫伤的左手。忽略带来了难以想象的恶果，一路的炎热和灰尘，加上没有及时换药，泷泽因伤口感染而发起高烧。

 

一通乱砸乱喊终于引起了注意，门打开时，小胡子和全副武装的几名CFF成员出现在木村的视线里。

 

木村指指地上的泷泽，“Send him to a hospital right now. His wound got infected and he's suffering a high fever now. If he didn't get proper treatment, he could die!（立即送他去医院。他的伤口感染了，现在在发高烧。如果得不到适当的治疗，他会死的。）”

 

小胡子狐疑地看着木村，又看看泷泽，示意身边的人上前检查。一名CFF成员走到泷泽身边查看了一番，朝小胡子点了点头。

 

“We can't send him to the hospital. I'm sorry.（我们不能送他去医院，抱歉。）”小胡子摇摇头拒绝了木村的要求。

 

木村瞬间红了眼，一把揪住小胡子的衣领，盯着他的眼睛，恶狠狠地一个字一个字地低吼，“If you let him die here, I promise you, you'll have no hostage left to bargain. And you'll never get your leaders back. Do you understand me?! Now send him to a hospital!!（如果你让他就这么死在这儿，我保证你不会有任何人质剩下去谈判。你永远也要不会你们的头目。明白了？！现在立刻送他去医院！！）”

 

身旁的守卫刚想把木村掀翻，小胡子举起手制止他们，然后看着咬牙切齿的木村，“I didn't mean to let him die, but we don't even have a proper hospital here in Prear Vihear. You should know that.（我并不想让他死，但是柏威夏根本就没有正规的医院。你应该知道这些的。）”

 

木村几乎是绝望地松开了小胡子，双膝一软跪在了地上。小胡子咳嗽了两声，再次开口，“We have a first aid kit and some anti-biotics. That's the best I can do.（我们有急救箱和一些药品，我只能做到这些了。）”

 

木村猛地抬头，不敢相信他听到了什么。

 

“You're right. We can't afford to lose the hostage.（你是对的，我们不能失去人质。）”小胡子整了整衣领，让身旁的人拿来急救箱递给木村。

 

木村抢过急救箱，冲回泷泽身边。几名CFF成员又拎来几瓶水放在木村脚边，“Now we better pray that he would survive this.（现在我们最好都祈祷他能撑过去。）”小胡子淡淡地扔下一句，带着守卫锁上门离开。

 

木村先仔细地用酒精擦净双手，接着颤抖着撕开泷泽左手上脏兮兮的纱布，抓起酒精冲洗已经开始化脓溃烂的伤口，然后拿药棉擦干涂上消炎的药膏，又抽出干净的纱布一圈一圈包扎好。接着在药箱里翻出阿司匹林和抗生素扔进自己嘴里，含了一口水之后贴上泷泽的嘴唇，慢慢把药喂给他。感觉到泷泽把药片吞下去了，木村起身麻利地扒掉泷泽的衣服，拿起药棉蘸了酒精一遍一遍擦拭全身来降温。折腾了半夜，泷泽终于翻了个身，低低地呻喑，“冷……木村さん……好冷……”木村听了立刻脱了自己的衣服，把全身赤裸缩成一小团的泷泽紧紧地抱在怀里，不停地揉搓他的四肢，希望可以让他觉得暖和一点。直到天开始蒙蒙亮，泷泽的呼吸渐渐平稳下来，额头上也起了一层薄汗。木村松了口气，知道最危险的阶段已经过去了，捞过边上的衣服把泷泽包的严严实实，然后抱住他合上了满是血丝的眼睛。

 

泷泽睁开眼时只觉得喉咙仿佛在冒烟，于是嘶哑着嗓子低声呼唤。木村正在一旁打盹，被一声微弱的“水……”给惊醒，看到醒来的泷泽还没来得及喜悦，就忙抓起旁边的水瓶。

 

泷泽眨眨眼睛，还没醒彻底就被眼前突然放大的脸和贴上来的嘴唇给吓的不会动了。本能地把木村喂过来的水吞下去，泷泽瞪圆了眼睛看着木村伸手摸他的额头，随即安心的模样。

 

看着泷泽那一脸震惊，木村不由得笑起来，“高烧昏了三天，也不知道这么喂你喝水喂了多少次了。现在醒了倒知道害羞了。”

 

泷泽“腾”地红了脸，张嘴“我我我”了半天还是一句囫囵话也憋不出来。看着木村满脸胡茬神色憔悴的样子，吭哧了半天，终于小声道歉，“对不起……木村さん，给你添麻烦了……”

 

木村闻言恨不得一巴掌抽过去，最后还是忍住了，只是皱起眉瞪他，“你把脑子给烧坏了？病死在这儿很幸福么？我不管你谁管你？你现在说这种话才叫添麻烦！”

 

泷泽这才听出木村声音里藏着一丝不易察觉的恐惧，慢慢伸出手试图去揉开木村纠结的眉头，“木村さん，没事了。我没事了，你看，我已经好了。”

 

木村顿了一下，看着泷泽浅浅的微笑，一把把他捞起来揉进自己怀里，“Takki，Takki，Takki……”只是一遍一遍不停地低喊着。

 

泷泽把脸埋在木村胸口，轻轻开口，“我还活着，木村さん，不要怕。是命运安排我们相遇的，怎么会让我这么容易就死掉。”

 

泷泽感觉到木村把自己抱得更紧，接着肩头便传来一阵湿意。惊讶地想要抬头，却被木村死死地按在胸前。过了好久好久，才听到木村哽咽的声音。

 

“Takki……你还活着……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leatherman Wave是我见过的最tmd好用的多功能组合刀没有之一！登山野营野外生存之类的户外活动必备啊！和它一比瑞士军刀算个鸡毛！但无奈当时作为参考的roommate的那把Leatherman貌似是山寨货，正品的Leatherman Wave是没有放大镜组件的，这个bug，请宽宏大量不要计较了……
> 
> 另，本章所有急救措施均为胡扯，我不是医学专业，有任何不合理处请睁一只眼闭一只眼放过我吧，多谢～
> 
> 最后，当初论坛连载时被读者吐槽英文部分看不懂，于是从本章开始全部加上了中文翻译，至于前面没加的，我看了看也没有很难，就不翻译了～其实是我懒……


	6. Chapter 6

泷泽在醒来的当天就恢复了以往的活蹦乱跳，令木村不得不感慨年轻人体力就是好。

 

两个人好像商量好了似的，谁也没有再提起那个意外流产的脱逃计划。只是每天这样呆在破屋里，吃着CFF提供的总体来说还能下咽的伙食，时不时以上厕所为由出去放风。手上大把空闲时间没处打发，两个人就开始聊天。从生日星座血型喜欢什么不喜欢什么，到家里有几口人养没养宠物，一路毫无重点地东拉西扯。于是泷泽得知木村的父亲当年是驻东南亚的特派记者，木村正是受了父亲的影响才端起了相机，只不过走上了不同的方向。而木村也了解了泷泽是跟一心想让儿子当警察的老爸闹翻才一个人出来打拼，并且还发誓不做出成绩绝不回家。到最后泷泽已经可以毫无顾忌地嘲笑木村小时候划着澡盆在洞里萨湖里玩，遇上暴雨涨水被困在湖心吓的大哭，结果被木村爸爸开着船给救回去的糗事。而木村也不留情面地斜着眼吐槽“小学五年级还在尿床，听到爆破音就腿软的家伙没立场笑我”。有时候聊着聊着，两个人也会因为你喜欢罗伯特卡帕我喜欢安塞尔亚当斯之类的事情而毫无道理地争执起来，甚至一人占了一个屋角谁也不理谁地生闷气，全然不觉自己这样的行为有多幼稚。然后过不了几分钟又笑嘻嘻地凑在一起，一个感叹哈苏拍出来的片子质感真好啊就是太贵了饿死也买不起啊，一个拍着胸脯信誓旦旦我有我有你想用我借给你。就这么吵了好，好了又吵的反反复复，时间一点一点地就过去了。

 

一个星期时限已到，ICPO不出所料没有给出任何回应。于是两人就又被揪到“办公室”，再次对着摄像机放出一堆狠话，时限依旧还是一个星期。大概是因为他们实在太听话，两个人能够出外放风的时间越来越多，到后来甚至已经可以和几个守卫围成一圈抽烟聊天拉家常。更有甚者，某日泷泽出了厕所准备回屋，竟碰到小胡子笑咪咪地问他身体恢复的怎 么样。泷泽歪着脑袋，一边想着再这么下去他们恐怕就要变成斯德哥尔摩综合症的典型案例了，一边推开了破屋的门。刚一进屋，浑身散发着肃杀之气的木村便令泷泽瞬间了解到其实眼前这个人从未放弃过逃走。 

 

静静地走到木村身边坐下，泷泽什么也没说，只是握住了木村的手。

 

“明天就是这次的最后期限。”木村缓缓开口。

 

泷泽点头，仍然没出声，他知道木村一定有了计划。

 

“明天开始往后三天，是柬埔寨新年。”木村反握住泷泽的手，手心干燥而温暖，“现在他们的看管放松了很多，明天应该只会更加放松。而且，从目前的状态来看，他们搞不好还会让我们一起加人新年的庆祝活动。”

 

“我们明天行动？”泷泽了解木村想说的话。

 

“还是上次的计划，根据情况发展随机应变。”木村说着从库兜里摸出打火机，“不过这次好像不需要放大镜了。”

 

两个人都笑了起来，期待着新年的到来。

 

4月13日，柬埔寨新年。两个人在出外放风被守卫们一人一盆水泼的精湿之后，终于盼来了日落。木村预料的不差，两个人被带到营房，加人了已经开始狂吃猛喝的的新年庆祝会中。

 

看着周围的CFF成员们一个两个都喝的有些轻飘飘了，木村晃晃悠悠地站起来要求去厕所，旁边一名守卫也晃晃悠悠地站起来，跟着木村后面出了营房。过了差不多十分钟，小胡子推推身旁的人要他出去看看，说别是俩人都醉的睡在外头了。泷泽等的就是这一刻，赶紧也摇摇晃晃起身要求去厕所，小胡子抬起醉醺醺的眼睛盯着泷泽，仿佛过了一个世纪那么久，终于摆摆手，示意守卫看好泷泽便放他们出去了。

 

走到厕所门口刚想进去，守卫揪住了泷泽，还没来得及回头泷泽就被掼在地上，随即守卫就压了上去。泷泽大惊，想喊又怕惊动营房那边的人，想翻身把人踹下去却被抓住了胳膊死死摁在地上。衬衫被撕开，带着酒味的粗重呼吸喷在自己的脖子上，泷泽趴在地上疯狂地挣扎，却怎么也使不上力气掀开身上正在肆无忌惮地侵犯自己的守卫，胸腔里塞的满满的屈辱感就快要把他逼疯。裤子被拉开的时候，泷泽感觉到压在身上的重量突然间消失了。

 

一只手轻轻地抚摸着自己的头发，泷泽听到木村发抖的声音，“Takki……”

 

慢慢翻过身坐起来，看到身边那个守卫的尸体，血从被割开的喉管汩汩地往外冒。泷泽抬起头盯着木村手中仍在滴血的Leatherman，声音出乎意料地毫无起伏，“可惜我没能亲手捅死他。”

 

木村伸手整理好泷泽身上凌乱的衣物，把眼前故作镇定的人拢进怀里，一边轻抚着他一边低声安慰，“没事了，已经没事了。”接着便感觉到泷泽轻轻揪住自己的衣服，硬生生地保持着平静的姿态。

 

“Don't move! Stand up and drop your weapon! （不许动！起身，丢下武器！）”突然间的一声大喊把两人拉回眼下所处的现实。

 

木村松开泷泽，摸着他的头微笑了一下，背对着身后的人慢慢站起身。泷泽看着那个端着M4卡宾枪的守卫上前把枪口顶在木村腰上，然后侧着头看了一眼地上同伴的尸体，把头转回来时，脖子上便多出了一条血线。那个守卫圆睁着两眼，一脸不敢相信地看着木村，就这么倒了下去。木村弯腰在他身上擦了擦手里的Leatherman，拿过他的枪，又把先前死掉的守卫的枪也卸下来递给泷泽。泷泽盯住眼前温柔地看着自己的木村，伸手过去擦掉溅到木村脸上的血，然后接过枪站起来。木村环顾一下周围，发现刚刚那个守卫的喊声似乎并没有引起什么注意，便示意泷泽跟着他，两人猫着腰，一溜小跑来到军火库房门前。

 

木村脱下身上的衬衫，用打火机点燃后甩上屋顶，接着把那把Leatherman放到泷泽手心里，“先去后院发动车子，我去‘办公室’拿我们的护照和行李。你现在有武器了，随机应变，保护好自己。”

 

泷泽握住手中仍然带血的Leatherman，只是紧紧地盯着木村，不动也不出声。

 

木村伸手拉过泷泽，在他额头上轻轻啄了一下，“快去吧。如果他们追过去了，我还没出现的话，别犹豫，立刻开车走。出后院右转，沿山路一直往东就行了。”

 

“我等着你。”泷泽看着木村的眼睛一个字一个字坚定地说完，便转身奔向后院。

 

木村看着泷泽的背影，叹了口气，也向小胡子的“办公室”溜去。

 

摸到后院停着的三辆军用卡车旁，泷泽挑了最里面的那一辆，一枪托砸碎驾驶座旁的窗玻璃，伸手进去开了车门。钻进驾驶座之后便用手中的Leatherman撬开方向盘后的面板，扯出两根电线，试图剥开电线外包着的绝缘层。突然间惊天动地的爆炸声响起，一股热浪气流夹带着碎木片什么的迎面扑了过来，泷泽趴低，等身边气流平稳后才坐起来想要继续手上的工作。可坐起来之后，泷泽却只能呆呆地透过挡风玻璃看着前院一片火光冲天，惨叫声此起彼伏。愣了一会儿，泷泽扔下手里的电线，抓起枪就要跳下车冲回去。刚打开车门却听到背后副驾驶的车门被拉开，木村背着两个大背包扛着枪跳进车里。把背包塞到座位下面，木村捞过泷泽扔下 的电线一边继续他未完成的工作一边开骂，“刚刚是谁tmd说等我的？现在是想干吗？我要是晚来几秒钟你是不是已经冲到前院送死去了？”正骂着，木村手中的电线“啪”地打出几朵火花，接着便传来仿佛是天籁般的引擎启动的声音。

 

泷泽刚想跳下车把驾驶座让给木村，便被一阵子弹扫射和CFF成员的叫喊给逼回车里。木村趴在泷泽腿上带上驾驶座的门，抓起泷泽的手摁在方向盘上，“来不及了，快走！”泷泽深吸一口气，一脚油门，卡车呼啸着冲出后院。

 

天色已经全黑，山路很窄，没有护栏，左手边就是峭壁，一个不留神翻下去的话，只能是粉身碎骨的下场。泷泽怕前方有弯道，不敢把油门踩到底，没多久便听到身后再度传来枪声。后视镜里，CFF成员们开着另一辆卡车紧跟在两人车后。木村刚想探身出去举枪回击，泷泽却因弯道而减速。身后的卡车瞬间便赶了上来，木村一把把泷泽拉低，只听见噼里啪啦一阵子弹扫进车厢。泷泽伏在车厢里看不见路，被这一阵扫射一激，只觉得肾上腺素急速分泌，索性不再犹豫谨慎，加速，急扒方向盘，将将擦着山壁过了弯，转弯时大的惊人的离心力险些把CFF那辆卡车给扫到悬崖底下去。稍稍甩开了一段距离，泷泽些微放松了一点，木村却仍然紧锁眉头盯着后视镜。当CFF的卡车再次出现在后视镜里，木村惊得差点跳起来。泷泽也觉得心脏瞬间提到了嗓子眼。紧追不舍的卡车的副驾驶座上，一名CFF成员从窗户里探出大半个身子，正往肩膀上架RPG。千钧一发，木村突然眼前一亮，还不等他喊加速，泷泽已经心领神会，一脚油门轰到底，提上半个车身疯狂地冲上弯道，然后便听到车身咯吱咯吱地蹭在山壁上，左侧后轮几乎是悬空地过了这个急弯。刚过弯泷泽便一脚急刹车，然后迅速换档，挂离合，再给一脚油门，卡车 “轰”地一声飞速倒行，蛮横地撞上身后刚刚从弯道探出头的CFF卡车。紧咬着嘴唇，泷泽死死地稳住手上的方向盘，硬生生地把身后的卡车挤下山路，没一会儿便听到山底传来爆炸声。

 

泷泽一下瘫在方向盘上，刚刚还在体内横冲直撞的肾上腺素好像突然用光，他只觉得自己现在变成了软绵绵的一滩，动也动不了了。车厢里突然变得很安静，木村掏掏裤兜，摸出一根皱皱巴巴的烟点上，深吸了几口之后伸出手拍拍泷泽的背，“别忘了他们还有一辆卡车。继续逃命吧，司机先生。”见泷泽仍是没反应，木村咬着烟头又补一句，“就算还没到去参加达卡拉力赛的程度，至少你考驾照的时候不用怕路试了。”泷泽起身恶狠狠地剜了木村一眼，发动车子，“我早八百年就考了驾照了！”


	7. Chapter 7

地势慢慢变得平缓时，木村知道他们已经逃离柏威夏而进人了上丁省。在上丁省道上开了不久，木村示意泷泽停车，接着从窗户爬出去翻上车顶，试图判断出他们目前的位置。“一片乌漆麻黑能看得清什么啊……”泷泽趴在方向盘上小声吐槽，也不管木村听见听不见。

 

不一会儿，木村跳下卡车，拉开车门拽出行李，然后指向身后，“那边有密集的灯光，从方向上看应该是湄公河边的村落。我们穿过这片树林就能到，开着军用卡车过去会惹麻烦，所以我们得徒步走过去。”泷泽闻言便跳下车，背起自己的包跟在木村后面走进树林。木村头也不回地在前面走，左手却向后伸去，泷泽笑了笑，牵住了木村的手。

 

木村的判断没错，走出树林后，眼前便出现了一片民居。虽然已是半夜，可欢闹着庆祝新年的人群仍是熙熙攘攘。木村上前拉住一个看上去很和蔼的大婶，用高棉语说了些什么。那个大婶听得很认真，一会儿顺着木村的目光看看泷泽，一会儿又露出一脸同情，最后抓住木村的手轻拍了几下，示意他们跟她走。大婶领着二人穿过人群来到远一点的一处比较安静的河畔，指了指身后的吊脚楼，对木村交代了几句。木村露出一个感激的笑容，抱了抱那位大婶，大婶也笑了笑，向泷泽点了个头就离开了。

 

泷泽看着木村不说话，木村了然地开口说明情况，“我跟她说我们是摄影师，在北部林区拍照的时候迷路了，已经在山里绕了两天两夜，好不容易走出来了。然后问她今天还有没有去金边的船，她说我们现在需要休息，这边的吊脚楼是她家的产业，本来是用来出租给外国游客的，现在她不收我们的钱，让我们在这里好好休息，养足精神再走。”

 

“不收钱啊？”泷泽吃了一惊，“这大婶人真好……”

 

“那是当然的。我这么帅，大婶哪里舍得收钱啊。”木村一边开玩笑一边顺着架到岸边的斜木板爬进吊脚楼。

 

“什么嘛，我看明明是因为我比较可爱，招人疼。”泷泽跟着爬进去，不忘回嘴。

 

两人卸下了背包对视一眼，忍不住都笑倒在地板上。

 

“呐，木村さん，”许久，泷泽开口，“我们安全了是么？”

 

木村侧过脸去看着泷泽的眼睛，微笑，“嗯，我们安全了。”

 

在地板上躺了一会儿，泷泽觉得自己的眼皮快要开始打架时，木村碰了碰他，“你的手怎么样？”

 

泷泽揪开左手上脏兮兮的纱布看了看，索性把整条纱布全拆了下来，“差不多好了，已经结痂了，不用再捂着了。”

 

木村不放心，抓过泷泽的手又仔细检查了一遍，才坐起身拉开背包，拿出几件干净衣服，然后踢了踢依然赖在地板上的泷泽，“累了？累了就去洗个澡睡觉，别躺这儿招蚊子。”

 

泷泽不情不愿地爬起来，一边翻腾背包一边嘟囔，“你又知道我招蚊子……”

 

“你一A型血的，你不招蚊子难道我招蚊子？”继续着毫无营养的对话，木村从屋角拖出一个大木桶放在屋子中间，再拎起一旁的塑料水桶，“条件比较简陋，凑合凑合吧，我去打水，你先洗。”

 

泷泽刚在包里扒拉出来衣服和一堆沐浴露啊洗发水什么的，听见木村的话，一转身看到那个硕大的木桶不由得皱了皱鼻子，“我说木村さん，这么大的桶你要打多少回水才能洗上啊，太麻烦了吧，直接下河洗不就好了。”

 

木村语塞，瞪了泷泽一眼，从门边跳下河掬起一捧水尝了尝，然后点头，“水质还不错，就这么洗吧。”

 

泷泽闻言立刻来了精神，三下五除二把自己给扒了个精光，刚想跳下河却被木村制止。木村趴在门边揪过背包，拿出急救包，抓着泷泽的左手用酒精药棉擦干净，然后抽出一张防水胶布贴住伤口，“以防万一吧，洗完了再撕开就行了。”

 

泷泽迫不及待地跳进河里，没开始洗澡却游起泳来，一边划水还一边喊，“木村さん，你也快点下来游啊。”兴奋地像个小孩子。

 

木村无奈地摇了摇头，爬回屋子里脱了衣服，把泷泽的脏衣服也一起拿到门边，想着等下一起洗出来。刚走到门边就看见泷泽正扑腾着往下沉，一个猛子扎下去，两下游过去把泷泽捞出水面，木村拍着他的背毫不留情地开骂，“不会游泳你tmd下什么河？！没死在CFF营地倒是洗澡淹死在湄公河里你丢不丢人？！”

 

泷泽咳的一脸眼泪还是不忘梗着脖子反驳，“我会游泳！咳咳……真的会！”咳了一会儿又软下来，“我只是……咳咳……不会踩水……而已……”

 

木村只觉得浑身充满了莫可名状的无力感，克制住把泷泽再扔回河里的冲动，揽着他游到岸边比较浅的河滩。按着泷泽坐在河滩上，木村游回吊脚楼拿了洗浴用品，往手上挤了点洗发水揉上泷泽湿漉漉的金毛。正黑着脸努力地在泷泽的头上揉出泡泡，木村一低头却只见泷泽两只手放在水下“噗噗”地制造水泡，玩的那叫一个不亦乐乎。木村的脸顷刻间又黑了一层，阴森森地开口，“要不要再给你个小黄鸭让你好好玩？还tmd洗不洗澡？！”

 

泷泽打了个寒颤，抓过边上的瓶子，乖乖地洗起来。

 

木村看头发洗的差不多了，拍拍泷泽的脑袋，“闭气！”泷泽下意识照做，接着便被木村呼地一下把整颗脑袋按到水下，冲洗头发上的泡沫。被拉出水面之后泷泽终于暴走了，“木村さん！不带这么欺负人的吧？！”

 

木村看着眼前炸了毛的泷泽，双手抱在胸前勾起嘴角，“洗个澡都能差点淹死自己的人没资格挑剔。”

 

泷泽被噎得无言以对，不甘心地瞪着木村，木村拿起河滩上的瓶子，自顾自地转身洗澡，仿佛身后试图以眼杀人的泷泽只是空气。

 

木村直到洗完了澡也没听见身后传来任何期待中的动静，正惊讶这小子居然肯消停一会儿了，却在转身看到人之后掉下满头黑线。只见泷泽整个人斜斜的几乎歪倒在河滩上，却又奇迹般地维持着坐姿睡的人事不省。木村不由得笑了起来，一直以来无论是精神还是禸体都处在高度紧张的状态下，如今终于彻底放松了么。一边嘀咕这样你都能睡着你就不怕醒了腰疼一边走过去想推醒他叫他回屋睡，走到泷泽跟前，手刚伸出去却顿在了半空中。

 

为什么一看到泷泽的脸，脑海里就会自动浮现出他的各种睡颜？

 

从CFF营地逃走前的晚上，紧皱着眉头心事重重的睡颜；高烧昏迷的时候，苍白的好像下一秒就会消失的睡颜；生日却被绑架那天，眼角还挂着泪痕的微笑的睡颜……一幕一 幕，一张又一张脸在木村的脑海里像电影画面般地掠过，最后定格在离开曼谷的长途车上，阳光下靠在自己肩头婴儿般不设防的睡颜。

 

停在半空的手慢慢抚上左眼下的泪痣，木村轻轻叹了口气，眼前的泷泽睡的如那天下午一般恬静美好，呼吸轻浅绵长，睫毛时不时地微微轻颤，在月光下看起来仿佛幻象般不真实。

 

如果可以，希望你能这样一直平静地睡下去，就这样做着甜美的梦，不必看到这世间的丑陋，憎恶，怨恨，不必睁开眼睛。

 

如果可以的话……

 

泷泽迷迷糊糊地睁眼，发现自己是躺在吊脚楼里的木床上，翻了个身四处看了看，木村靠在门边抽烟。泷泽嘟囔着喊了声“木村さん”，木村却好像完全没听见，只是深深地吸进一口烟雾，再慢慢地喷出来，一片烟雾缭绕中本就看不真切的表情愈发显得飘渺。屋子里很暗，泷泽盯着木村指间那一点忽明忽灭的火光，想要说点什么，却抵挡不住浓浓的睡意，歪着头再次沉人梦乡。

 

再次醒来是因为脸颊上的刺痛，泷泽看着眼前笑的一脸邪恶的木村，勉强从被拉扯成一条直线的嘴角挤出一串“痛痛痛痛”。

 

木村满足地收回手，接着便看到泷泽从床上跳起来，毫不意外地再度暴走。

 

“木村さん！一大早就这么欺负人是不道德的！”

 

“已经是下午了，睡美人。我再不叫你起来只怕你要睡到明天早上了。”

 

泷泽回过神来看看艳阳高照的门外，顿时气势全无，“那个……我睡了多久啊……”

 

木村从包里翻出一条干净毛巾扔到泷泽头上，“我没那个心思算你到底睡了几个小时，收拾收拾准备出门。带你去体验一下柬埔寨的新年。”

 

泷泽跳下床，在5分钟之内把自己收拾停当，蹦蹦跳跳地跟着木村出了吊脚楼。

 

刚刚走进村口，泷泽还没来得及感慨果然是新年人真多，就被兜头一盆水给泼成了落汤鸡。正庆幸着还好自己有先见之明，把相机交给了木村背，眼角余光就瞥见木村在奋力抵抗后终于还是在至少四个半大小子的攻势下败下阵来。泷泽几乎是飞扑到木村身上检查摄影包的情况，发现木村的摄影包是防水型之后才终于松了口气，于是被泷泽拖住了逃跑步伐的木村不得不和他一起再次经历一轮泼水礼。

 

“木村さん，”浑身湿嗒嗒的泷泽抬眼望着头发梢往下滴水的木村，眼神里有种破釜沉舟的觉悟，“我可不可以报复回去？”

 

木村不作声，只是盯着泷泽的眼睛，像是在确认他的决心，然后走去村口的木台上拿了一个塑料桶，郑重地交到泷泽手里，“佛祖会保佑你的。”

 

泷泽也一脸严肃地接过桶，向木村点了点头，转身投入到热火朝天的泼水大战中。

 

木村看着泷泽手提一桶水，单枪匹马地冲进先前对他们进行无差别攻击的小孩子中间，开始了复仇行动。然而由于人数差异过大，在一轮激烈交火后，泷泽便被十几把水枪和各色脸盆水桶团团围住，战斗情势瞬间一面倒。泷泽在敌方彪悍的火力网攻击下，连去河边装水都顾不上了，只能把手里本应用来攻击的桶半扣在头上来暂且抵御攻势。

 

“木村さん！救命啊！别光看着啊！木村さん！”泷泽一边逃命一边不忘喊救兵。

 

木村早就掏出相机包好防水罩，记录着眼前热闹的场景，已然陷入精神高度集中的工作状态，哪还听得到泷泽在喊些什么。泷泽喊了半天也不见木村上来帮忙，回头正想骂他不够义气，却只见木村端着相机，熟练地取景，按快门，身体随着拍摄对象而敏捷地移动，像是面对着猎物蓄势待发的豹子，浑身散发出凛凛的气场。泷泽看着专注地拍摄的木村，一时间竟愣在了原地，于是理所当然地被身后孩子们手中的脸盆招待了个过瘾。

 

泷泽看着身边一群把他折腾的半死的小孩子，又望向旁边一心不乱地取景对焦按快门的木村，顿时胸中一把无名火起，冲过去从木村脖子上抢下相机，拽过摄影包来背好，抓起扔在一边的塑料桶塞到木村手中，“木村さん，我们交换战场。”

 

木村斜了眼看泷泽，泷泽耸耸肩表示我很无辜。看着眼前一群玩疯了的小孩子，木村走过去，笑着用高棉语喊了几句，下一秒，孩子们撇下手里的水枪脸盆水桶统统一窝蜂地涌向泷泽，叫着跳着要拿他手里的相机。泷泽被吓呆掉，一时间手忙脚乱，一边拼命护好相机一边试图和这群孩子们展开交流。无奈小孩子们听不懂英文，也根本不买泷泽的帐，只是又笑又闹非要抢相机。

 

“木村さん，你到底跟他们说了什么啊？啊，不要踩我的脚……摄影包不能乱拽！”忙乱之中泷泽试图呼唤救兵，抬眼却看到木村只是抱着手臂站在一旁闲闲看笑话，泷泽终于决定投降，“木村さん，我错了，快来救我啊！”

 

木村拍了拍手，又喊了几句，孩子们立刻安静下来，一个个都眨巴着kirakira的眼睛盯住泷泽。泷泽傻眼，刚刚还拿水把他往死里泼的小恶魔们此时居然都是一副天使样，真是够了。木村走过去，按住泷泽的肩膀让他蹲下来，“孩子们只是想看刚才拍的照片。”泷泽狐疑地抬眼，发现孩子们渴望的眼神确实是投向他手里的相机，于是便按亮LCD，一边给这些集体处于兴奋状态的小鬼们看照片，一边哀怨地碎碎念，“明明是木村さん教唆的……为什么搞的我像是坏人一样……”念着念着，注意力就被木村先前拍的照片吸引住了。

 

阳光，打闹着的孩子们，被定格在半空的水，木村的照片令看着的人不由得产生自己就置身其中的感觉。泷泽一张一张地往下看，正感叹自己果然还是差的太远了，却发现相机里的照片渐渐地全部都变成自己，“木村さん，为什么后面一直在拍我啊？之前拍小孩子的那些不是很好么？”

 

木村闻言一愣，拿过相机检查了一遍，果然，拍到后来，每一张都变成泷泽，被孩子们围追堵截也好，落荒而逃也好，负隅反击也好，全部都是泷泽，生动地像要从LCD屏里跳出来。看着眼前等待答案的好奇宝宝，木村笑了笑，“因为Takki长得好看，上相嘛。”

 

“这算什么理由啊……”泷泽觉得木村根本就是在敷衍自己，但又不知道该怎么反驳。

 

木村站起身来，又跟孩子们说了些什么，顿时小孩子们爆发出一阵欢呼，集体把完全状况外的泷泽扑倒在地。泷泽干脆放弃挣扎，坐在地上欲哭无泪，“木村さん，你下次再说什么之前至少翻译一下让我有个准备行么？”

 

“我告诉他们这位哥哥要给你们一人买一根棒棒糖，祝你们新年快乐。”木村伸手把泷泽拉起来。

 

“棒棒糖？”泷泽睁圆了眼，“一人一根？！”

 

拉着大脑暂时当机的泷泽走到村里的小商店，木村示意他往身后看。不看不打紧，这一看泷泽差点又坐到了地上，“为什么……又……多了……这么多……人……”

 

“因为有个好心的哥哥要给全村的孩子每人买一根棒棒糖。”木村看着泷泽笑得云淡风清。

 

泷泽看着店门口乌泱乌泱的一片，几乎是机械性地转头去看木村。木村在放棒棒糖的桶里一边扒来扒去一边念念有词，“柠檬？算了，太酸……嗯，菠萝？还是葡萄？”泷泽知道自己逃不掉了，认命地苦着脸开始点门口的人数，然后捅捅身边依旧在扒拉棒棒糖的木村，“跟店员讲吧，要72根棒棒糖。”

 

木村终于抬起头，“什么口味？”

 

泷泽想了一下，“橘子。”

 

木村向店员传达了要求，店员从柜台下面拿出一个纸盒子，拿出了一部分棒棒糖，然后把整个纸盒递给了木村。木村捧着纸盒走到店门口，不用做任何说明，那些眼里闪着期待的光芒老早就按捺不住的孩子们便开闸泄洪般涌上来，又退潮似的散了个干净，只留下一个空空的纸盒子。

 

走回店里，木村看着望钱包兴叹的泷泽，忍不住又上前揉他的头，“棒棒糖而已，用不着这么小气吧。”

 

泷泽再度炸毛，“木村さん，我是穷人！是房租都拖欠半个月吃饭要找朋友蹭的穷人！请不要再这样欺负我了！”

 

木村的手在泷泽脑袋上愈发肆无忌惮，“哎呀哎呀，Takki太可爱了，看起来就让人想欺负嘛。而且你不是老挂在嘴上么，说什么为了命运的相逢，付出点代价不算什么。”

 

泷泽把脸皱成一个小笼包，“可是我开始发现好像只有我一个人在不停地付代价……”泷泽十分郁闷，十分哀怨，十分不平衡，尤其是罪魁祸首就在眼前笑得很开心还折磨自己的头发。

 

“钱既然已经付了，就不要再哀悼它了。来，张嘴，这个是给你的。”木村拿起一根棒棒糖塞到泷泽嘴里，“我买的哦。”

 

泷泽嘴里含着桃子味的棒棒糖，看着眼前从欠扁变成温柔的木村的笑脸，突然觉得刚刚那一通折腾似乎也不算什么。

 

柬埔寨的新年，除去泼水的习俗，似乎和日本的新年庆祝也没什么不同。人们穿着漂亮的衣服去寺庙里拜佛；路边到处都是各种小摊，卖些手工制品；河边的空地有年轻的男男女女在唱歌跳舞；小孩子们成群结队地跑来跑去玩着各种游戏……也许是气候的缘故吧，这些看起来没什么大不了的场景，在亚热带明媚的阳光下竟神奇地散发出无限的活力。

 

泷泽一开始还跟在木村身边，听他讲路边用彩旗围起来的沙山的来历，去寺庙拜佛的规矩什么的，后来就一个人开始东跑西跑地拍照。木村靠在路边小餐馆的柱子上，点了一根烟，看着泷泽在阳光下玩的不亦乐乎，连端着相机时都笑的见牙不见眼。木村发现泷泽很爱笑，是那种完全无保留的，毫不造作的笑。一笑起来，原本漂亮的眼睛就眯成了两条缝，嘴角翘翘的，露出一口白牙，右边脸颊上还有个小酒窝。

 

海明威曾经写过，“The world is a fine place, and worth fighting for (这个世界如此美好，值得我们为之奋斗).”泷泽仿佛就是这句话具象化之后的产物，他的笑，总能让人瞬间感受到快乐，发自内心的快乐，不管遇上什么事，只要看到泷泽的笑脸，就会觉得这世界这样美好。

 

木村深吸了一口烟，闭上了眼睛。4月的柬埔寨，亚热带暴烈的阳光仿佛晒透了眼皮，直接在眼球上留下一片通红的光晕。木村觉得自己能够听见血液在眼皮上无数的毛细血管中急速流动的声音。

 

“木村さん。”是泷泽在叫他。

 

木村慢慢地睁开眼，视线一片混沌模糊，被晒了太久的眼睛需要时间去适应周围的光线。木村望向喊他的人，觉得眼前一切开始渐渐清晰，像是在极尽黑暗的隧道里摸索前行，终于看到隧道尽头那一丝光亮。

 

黑暗的隧道尽头，是泷泽灿烂的笑脸。

 

木村觉得自己的灵魂突然间脱离了躯壳，漂浮在半空注视着脚下的一切。他看见泷泽向自己招手，看见泷泽握住相机把镜头对准自己，看见自己掐灭了手中的烟头向泷泽走去，看见泷泽从LCD上看到拍好的照片后献宝似的拿给自己看，看见自己接过相机看也不看就把它塞进摄影包里，看见自己把有些诧异的泷泽一把抱进怀里，抱的那么紧那么紧，像是要这么抱一辈子不放手。

 

“一辈子么？”木村仿佛听到那漂浮在半空中自己的灵魂无声的嘲笑，“承认吧，你完蛋了。”

 

木村把怀里的人圈的更紧，低声叹息，“我承认，我完蛋了。”


	8. Chapter 8

“木村さん，”泷泽从紧的快要让他窒息的怀抱里挣脱出来，伸手抚上木村的额头，声音里全是忧虑，“什么完蛋了啊？是不是身体不舒服？”发现手掌下的温度正常后泷泽稍稍松了口气，可片刻后眉间又笼上一层阴霾，“木村さん，是不是逃出来的时候受伤了？不要瞒着我！”

 

“诶？”木村愣住，不明白泷泽怎么得出这么一个结论的。

 

泷泽见木村不回话，更加疑心地拉住木村这边摸摸那边揉揉上上下下前前后后地查看，一脸紧张。木村忍不住笑出声来，“我说Takki，昨儿晚上洗澡的时候还没事，今天我就受伤了？你是在折腾啥啊……”

 

泷泽闻言停了动作，神色渐渐由担忧变成惶恐，“不会是相机……坏了……吧……”

 

木村举眼望天，叹了口气，“我认输，Takki你这都是哪儿跟哪儿啊……”

 

泷泽揪着木村不依不饶，“相机没坏么？真的没坏？”

 

木村认命地从摄影包里拿出那台单反，捧到泷泽眼前。泷泽几乎是把相机抢了过来，翻过来掉过去一通检查。确认相机完好无损之后泷泽望向木村，满眼困惑，“那木村さん刚刚干吗突然冲过来抱住我，还说什么‘完蛋了’之类的话……我还以为出什么事了……”

 

木村一把捏上泷泽的脸，几乎是自暴自弃，“因为Takki太可爱了，我太喜欢了。这个理由够好吧。”

 

泷泽边翻白眼边试图扯开木村正在蹂躏他脸蛋的魔爪，“はいはい，我知道了，我也喜欢木村さん。好了吧，别开玩笑啦。给你看我刚刚拍的照片，个人认为是我拍过的最好的人物像哦。”

 

木村停了手从摄影包里扒出相机，想起泷泽刚刚一脸兴奋地要给自己看照片，难道拍的是自己？按亮LCD，出现在眼前的是一张让人不由得为之一震的片子。构图精妙，光影对比极端强烈，暴烈的阳光和小餐馆屋檐下的阴影几乎把片子分割成了黑白两色，而自己抱着手臂站在光与暗的分界线上，穿过被凝固在半空的缭绕烟雾，是自己看着镜头的眼睛。

 

“木村さん觉得怎么样？”泷泽的声音里满是藏不住的小小得意。

 

木村愣了半晌才慢慢开始一条一条分析，“构图很好，光影运用非常大胆，但产生了意想不到的效果，对人物表情的捕捉也很到位。”看着泷泽略带忐忑的脸，木村给了他一个肯定的微笑，“Takki有当摄影师的天分呢。”

 

泷泽乐的合不拢嘴，拿过相机仔细端详自己的作品，“我还是第一次拍出这么满意的人物像呢。不过如果不是因为木村さん，是拍不出这么高质量的片子的，所以说，这其实还是木村さん的功劳。”

 

木村有些不以为然，“跟我没关系，是Takki拍的好。”

 

泷泽摇头，不赞同木村的说法，“不，如果这张片子拍的不是木村さん而是别人，我敢保证绝对不会是现在的效果，可能连现在的十分之一都没有。不是所有人都能有木村さん的眼神呢。那么直接的，毫不掩饰的看着镜头，如此赤裸裸地展示着自己的内心，可是又好像把所有的感情都藏了起来。直指人心却又充满了矛盾的眼神，看了这张片子的人都会想要一探究竟吧，木村さん看着镜头的那双眼睛深处，到底映照着什么。我在按快门的时候鸡皮疙瘩都起来了呢，很久没有体会过拍摄时的这种战栗感了。”

 

木村沉默的叼着烟，看着对着自己的片子喃喃自语的泷泽，正惊讶于这个看起来爱笑又单纯的孩子超乎寻常的敏锐，突然感觉到有人拍了拍自己的肩膀。

 

转过头，先前借了他们屋子住的大婶笑眯眯地望着自己，然后指了指不远处盛装打扮的一队人，“今天是我女儿的婚礼，带上你弟弟一起来参加吧。”

 

木村忙掐了烟，给了大婶一个拥抱，“恭喜恭喜，谢谢您的邀请，我们一定会去的。”接着望了望已被婚礼队伍吸引了视线，正端着相机拍个不停的泷泽，“不过您误会了，他并不是我弟弟。”

 

大婶看了看泷泽，又看看眼前微笑的木村，“是你喜欢的人？”

 

木村猛地回头，只见大婶依旧笑的和蔼，“你看着那孩子的眼神，跟我那女婿看着我女儿的时候一模一样。”

 

那边泷泽似乎又拍出了不错的片子，举着相机叫木村过去看。大婶看着木村，轻轻叹了口气，“那孩子还不知道吧。”

 

木村一边向泷泽招手示意他过来，一边淡淡地开口，“他没有知道的必要。就算知道了，他也不懂。”

 

向泷泽转达了大婶的邀请后，他几乎是两眼放光地抓住了木村的手，“也就是说，可以现场看到柬埔寨的传统婚礼了？我可以拍照么？有这种难得见到的照片，杂志社会很满意的。”

 

木村敲上泷泽的头，语带责备，“大婶好心邀请我们，把我们当作贵客，你居然想着拍出照片卖钱？”

 

“痛……”泷泽有点委屈地撅起嘴，“我本来就是来工作的嘛……不拿点好片子回去我怎么交差啊……交不了差拿什么吃饭啊……木村さん是不会了解的，为了填饱肚子而工作的人的辛苦……”

 

木村简直是哭笑不得，“Takki啊Takki，你以为我生出来就是拿着大合约到处跑想拍什么就拍什么的摄影师么？”

 

泷泽自知理亏，冲着大婶点头笑了笑，抓起木村就往婚礼队伍的方向冲，“好啦好啦，我们去参加婚礼啦，再不去就抢不到好位子拍照啦。”

 

跪坐在大婶家清凉的木地板上，泷泽无比庆幸自己是日本人，然后忍不住感慨多亏了家里那个严格到不近人情的老头子，不然以这种姿势坚持完整场婚礼，若是不习惯，估计到时候连自己的脚在哪儿都找不到了。

 

屋子里的宾客们全都是盛装出席，泷泽看看自己一身的T-shirt牛仔裤，有些不安地碰了碰身边同样装束的木村，“呐，木村さん，咱穿成这样就来参加婚礼真的行么？”

 

木村笑笑，安慰他，“不要紧的，我们是外国人，只要受邀参加婚礼，就是特别嘉宾。这也算是传统吧，柬埔寨人认为婚礼上有外人参加会带来好运。”

 

“那我可以拍照么？”泷泽揪着相机带子，眼睛里闪着期待的光。

 

“你啊……就惦记着拍照……”木村有些无奈地叹了口气，“可以拍，我已经跟大婶商量过了，大婶同意了，还把她女儿的E-mail留给我，说回头把照片给她女儿发过去。”

 

“E-mail？！”泷泽觉得自己的下巴掉了下来，“为什么在洗澡都要用木桶的村子里会有人用这种东西……”

 

看着泷泽那一脸的震惊，木村努力不让自己笑出声来，“哈，就知道你会是这种反应。新娘子一直在国外留学，跟新郎官是大学同学，这次是为了婚礼特地回老家来的，过段时间还要走。大婶全家都住在金边，也是为了婚礼回来的。”

 

“也就是说大婶家其实很富裕咯？”泷泽还没从震惊中恢复过来。

 

“当然，不然为什么会在河边有一片房产，还是用来租给外国游客的。”木村觉得泷泽的问题简直是多余。

 

两个人正八卦的起劲儿，新郎新娘终于从门口缓缓走进来，角落里的传统丝竹乐队也开始了吹拉弹唱，好不热闹。

 

只见一对新人缓缓走到自家父母面前跪拜，起身之后接过司仪递来的伞，撑在长辈们的头顶，再拜一次。

 

“这是传统的礼仪，算是向长辈们祝福吧。”木村自动自发地当起解说，也省得一旁忙着按快门的泷泽还要分出精力来问他这些。

 

接受了新人们的祝福，新娘的父亲走到二人身后，拿木梳为两个年轻人梳理头发，然后用小剪刀分别剪下了一小缕头发，以表示长辈对新人们的祝愿。

 

拜完了长辈们，新郎走到屋子中央，站在一个准备好的小木台上，新娘端起一旁的银壶，慢慢倒了些水为新郎冲洗双足，接着拿起旁边托盘里的丝帕擦拭干净。只有给新郎洗足之后，才代表从此以后就是一家人了。

 

完成了洗足仪式，新郎新娘绕场一周，接受每位亲友和宾客的祝福，走到泷泽面前时特地多停留了一会儿，好让他能多拍几张。最后，两人到屋子一旁的僧侣面前跪好，五个僧人喃喃诵经，为新人们祈福。

 

“传统婚礼真复杂，居然有这么多奇怪的仪式。”泷泽趁着诵经停下来查看拍好的照片，“不过木村さん你真的对婚礼流程好清楚啊，当过司仪么？”

 

木村戳了戳泷泽的脑门，“都跟你说过我小时候在柬埔寨住过了，这些都是常识好不好。而且这已经是精简版的婚礼了，两个年轻人在国外呆久了懒得照搬传统，要真按照习俗来，婚礼是要办三天的，乱七八糟的奇怪仪式只会更多。”

 

泷泽吐吐舌头，“三天？真要命。折腾下来新郎新娘不累垮，宾客们也该受不了了吧。”

 

“所以说现在年轻人们都不愿意办传统婚礼，先前大婶还抱怨呢，说人都住到国外去了，结婚总不能还由着他们胡来吧，说什么也要按规矩来。不过为了照顾女儿女婿，最后还是心软用了精简版。”木村继续八卦。

 

“木村さん呢，是喜欢传统的和式婚礼还是到教堂去办西式的？”泷泽有些好奇木村会怎么选，“是想看到新娘子穿白无垢呢，还是捧着百合花穿婚纱？”

 

“我不会结婚的，所以问我也是白问。”木村想也没想立即给出了答案，没等泷泽搭腔又说，“诵经仪式马上结束了，接下来是最后一个仪式了，别看是传统习俗，可是很浪漫的。”

 

刚想问木村为什么不结婚的泷泽闻言把话又吞回了肚子里，握紧相机准备继续拍照。

 

婚礼的最后一个仪式是结线，新郎新娘对坐，对彼此许下盟誓，然后双手合十，双方的父母和长辈们分别把手中的红丝线缠绕在两人的手腕上，象征着两颗心和两个家族从此连在了一起。

 

透过取景框看着笑盈盈望着彼此的一对新人，泷泽感慨，“木村さん说的没错，真的是很浪漫呢。如果是我的话，单是为了这个仪式也要办传统婚礼。”

 

木村失笑，“这么说你是打算扎根柬埔寨了？我不记得和式婚礼有这种仪式。”

 

泷泽觉得自己的脸在冒烟，“我只是表达一下我被传统婚礼感动了的心情……”

 

“别先慌着感动，等会儿还有一场呢。”木村慢条斯理地开口。

 

“诶，柬埔寨也玩after-party？”泷泽有点吃惊。

 

木村笑出了声，“做好心理准备吧，等会儿可别吓到了啊。”


	9. Chapter 9

当泷泽看到一片灯火通明的河边冒着烟的烧烤台，成箱成箱的啤酒和木头搭建的简易舞台上的乐队时，不出木村所料的傻了。

 

“这也是传统么？”泷泽指着那群刚刚还盛装打扮正襟危坐，此刻却穿的比他都像外国人正随着音乐尽情扭动的人，觉得自己的脑子不够用。

 

“死板的传统婚礼后是年轻人的after-party，应该说这已经成为新的传统了吧。”木村拉起泷泽加入河边的狂欢，“愣在这儿干吗？烧烤可是随便吃哦。”

 

自从到了柬埔寨之后一顿囫囵饭都没吃上的泷泽简直是饿虎扑食般地冲向了烧烤台，什么拍照啊，被绑架啊，CFF啊，ICPO啊，连木村都暂时性地被他全部抛在脑后，现在的泷泽，脑子里除了烤肉之外什么也没有。胡吃海塞了一通之后，泷泽终于想起木村还在旁边，转头却看到木村一脸困扰地被一群女人团团围住，正慢慢地往舞台上移动。泷泽不禁有些幸灾乐祸，难得看到木村也有这种不知道该怎么办的时候，于是端了一盘烤鱿鱼，坐在舞台边准备看笑话。

 

第一口鱿鱼还没咽下去，就看见木村脸上露出熟悉的邪恶微笑，泷泽心说不好，放下盘子正要躲，却惊恐地看着那群女生以不可思议的速度往自己这里涌过来，接着便被糊里糊涂地拱上了舞台。

 

泷泽囧在台上双手发抖喉咙发干，恨不能找个洞钻进去。这到底是个什么状况啊？！为什么底下的人群全都一脸兴奋地看着自己？！这不是烧烤大会么？！不要看我，吃东西啊！泷泽在心底吐槽。无奈情势完全不以他的意志为转移，连新郎新娘也满是期待地看着舞台。泷泽简直想喊出来，大脑一片空白中，耳边突然传来木村的声音，“随便唱首歌吧，我们是特别嘉宾，按照习俗要在after-party上表演个节目来表达对新人的祝福。”

 

泷泽险些当场发飙，转身揪住木村，“为什么是我来唱？？刚刚那些女人明明是要你上台表演吧？！木村さん你又欺负我是不是？！”

 

木村捏了捏泷泽的脸，“我就是忍不住想要欺负你啊。”看着眼前又要暴走的泷泽，木村笑出声，“好啦好啦，我来伴奏，可以了吧？”说完走到台边拿起一把吉他背上。

 

泷泽无语，知道躲不过了，只得拼命在脑海里搜寻可以在婚礼上唱的歌。Can you celebrate？呃，这是日文歌，没人听的懂。干杯？还是日文。嗯……Eternal Flame？英文歌，一样没几个人听的懂。怎么办？泷泽苦恼，我又不会高棉语……等等，新娘子不是在国外留学么，那英文应该没什么问题才对。下意识地看向新娘的方向，只见她正和好友开心地说着悄悄话，泷泽眼前一亮，有了主意。

 

“木村さん，”泷泽向木村示意，“La Vie en Rose。能伴奏吧？”

 

木村闻言不由得一愣，旋即点头，表示没问题。

 

泷泽握住话筒，清了清嗓子，看向新郎新娘，“Nous vous remercions de nous avoir invités à votre mariage. Nous vous prie d'accepter nos félicitations pour votre mariage. Permettez-nous d'étendre nos voeux de bonheur les plus sincères.（感谢你们邀请我们来参加婚礼，请允许我们在此致上最诚挚的祝愿，祝你们幸福！）”

 

吉他声响起。

 

“Des yeux qui font baisser les miens 一双使我羞于直视的眸

 

Un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche 一抹掠过唇畔的浅笑

 

Voilà le portrait sans retouche 这就是他最真切的形象

 

De l'homme auquel j'appartiens 拥有我的他

 

Quand il me prend dans ses bras 当他拥我入怀

 

Qu'il me parle tout bas 当他对我低语

 

Je vois la vie en rose 我看见人生都变成了玫瑰色

 

ll me dit des mots d'amour 他对我诉说绵绵情话

 

Des mots de tous les jours 只是些平凡字眼

 

Et ça me fait quelque chose 却给我非比寻常的感觉

 

Il est entré dans mon cœur 他进入了我的心

 

Une part de bonheur 我感到幸福

 

Dont je connais la cause 我知道这是为什么

 

C'est lui pour moi, moi pour lui dans la vie 这一生，我与他只为对方而存在

 

ll me l'a dit, l'a juré pour la vie 他对我花前月下，海誓山盟

 

Et dès que je l'aperçois 然后一看见他

 

Alors je me sens en moi 我就感到

 

Mon cœur qui bat 自己心的砰砰跳

 

Des nuits d'amour à ne plus finir 无穷无尽的爱情的夜晚

 

Un grand bonheur qui prend sa place 巨大的幸福降临

 

Des ennuis, des chagrins s'effacent 没有烦恼，没有忧伤

 

Heureux, heureux à en mourir 极乐，极乐至死

 

Quand il me prend dans ses bras 当他拥我入怀

 

Qu'il me parle tout bas 当他对我低语

 

Je vois la vie en rose 我看见人生都变成了玫瑰色

 

ll me dit des mots d'amour 他对我诉说绵绵情话

 

Des mots de tous les jours 只是些平凡字眼

 

Et ça me fait quelque chose 却给我非比寻常的感觉

 

Il est entré dans mon cœur 他进入了我的心

 

Une part de bonheur 我感到幸福

 

Dont je connais la cause 我知道这是为什么

 

C'est toi pour moi, moi pour toi dans la vie 这一生，我与你只为彼此而存在

 

Tu me l'as dit, l'as juré pour la vie 你对我花前月下，海誓山盟

 

Et dès que je t'aperçois 然后一看见你

 

Alors je me sens en moi 我就感到

 

Mon cœur qui bat 自己心的砰砰跳”

 

玫瑰色的人生。

 

一曲终了，台下顿时掌声共口哨齐飞。泷泽红着脸鞠了个躬，三步并作两步地逃下舞台。刚站定就被眼眶泛红的新娘子抱住，只听得一串法语说的又快又急，“谢谢你！太谢谢你了！他跟我求婚的时候，当时餐馆里就在放这首歌。太神奇了！你怎么就会想到唱这首歌呢？不管怎么样，我真的太感动了！谢谢你谢谢你！”

 

泷泽看着激动的新娘，微笑开口，“Félicitations（恭喜）！要幸福哦！”

 

“谢谢你！有时间到法国的话一定要联系我们，你们永远都是我家的贵宾。”新娘真诚地看着泷泽和他身后的木村，“妈妈把我的E-mail给你们了吧，今天拍的照片，我很期待哦。”

 

“等我回到日本就发给你，放心吧。”泷泽笑着答应新娘子。

 

“玩的开心点！”新娘给了泷泽和木村一人一个拥抱，便又跑回新郎身边。

 

“你是怎么知道她是在法国留学的？”木村递过一盘烤鸡翅，有点好奇，“我不记得我有跟你提过。”

 

“我也是碰巧。”泷泽指了指新娘身边的短发女生，“看到那个女孩了么？新娘子跟她几乎形影不离，应该是很好很好的朋友吧。我就是看到她的衣服才明白的。”

 

正说着，那女孩拿好了吃的东西转过身来，T-shirt胸前一个大大的单词“Assas”。

 

“Assas，这又能代表什么呢？”木村点了根烟，愈发好奇，“只是一件普通的logo T而已，总不能靠这个就断定是在法国留学吧。”

 

“诶？不会吧？”泷泽把脸从盘子里抬起来，惊讶地看着木村，“木村さん居然不知道么？Panthéon-Assas（巴黎第二大学）啊！一贯的简称就是Assas。”

 

“一般人会在看到Assas的瞬间就反应出Panthéon-Assas么？”木村饶有兴味地看着泷泽，“更何况，就算有知道巴黎大学的人，就算知道巴黎大学分了十三个校区，一般人也只认得Université de Paris（巴黎第一大学）吧，了不起知道它的昵称是La Sorbonne。Takki在法国住过吧？所以才这么清楚。刚刚听你讲法语，很地道啊，吓了我一跳。”

 

泷泽一边啃鸡翅一边把头摇成拨浪鼓，“不是我，是我家老头子。我这是第一次离开日本。他年轻时在法国留学，就是在Assas。我的法语也是从小被他逼着学的，小时候不知道学的有多痛苦，没想到今天能派上这种用场。”

 

“我记得你说他是警察，去Assas读书的警察？”木村掐了烟，终于把之前泷泽含含糊糊带过的家庭情况搞清楚了，“你家老爷子是CAREER组的警视厅高层吧。”

 

“高层也是警察不是。”泷泽吞下最后一口鸡翅，答的理直气壮，“而且他不是警视厅而是警察厅的。”

 

木村不置可否地笑笑，抬手看了看表，接着拉了泷泽就往村子里走。

 

“去哪儿啊？回去睡觉么？不是这个方向啊……”泷泽完全不明就里。

 

“快到零点了，要去寺里拜佛。”木村头也没回，“白天不是跟你讲过了么？新年的时候，午夜零点去拜佛是传统，还要献祭呢。”

 

“献祭？”泷泽的脚步突然慢了下来，“木村さん不会是想把我当供品摆出去吧……”

 

木村差点笑倒在地上，“哈哈哈哈，Takki你能不能不要这么可爱啊，会让人越来越想欺负你的。佛祖每年都会要不一样的祭祀，听大婶说去年要的是‘血’，前年好像是‘油’还是‘水’的……”

 

“那他老人家今年想要啥……”泷泽还是觉得有点怕。

 

“到了再告诉你。”木村眨眨眼，卖了个关子。

 

泷泽被木村拉着来到白天经过的小寺庙，很安静，一个人也没有。据木村说，村民们在新年第一天的午夜零点就来拜过了，他们今天等于是补票。泷泽有样学样地跟着木村拿寺门口的木勺盛了水仔细地洗手，接着便走进了主殿。

 

柬埔寨佛像跟日本的说起来也差不多，但是带了高棉雕刻特有的风情。泷泽一尊一尊的看过去，脑海中不禁浮现出曾经在电视上看过的巴戎寺的四面佛雕像，之后他们去吴哥的时候一定要好好拍一拍。对了，还要去巴肯山看日落。泷泽刚想开口跟木村说他的计划，却只见木村站在佛像前低垂着头，双手合十闭目祈祷。看着木村虔诚拜佛的样子，泷泽突然有种说不上来的感觉，他想起自己拍的那张木村的照片。那个盯着镜头的眼神，那个男人不是木村さん，至少不是他认识的木村さん。那么陌生且遥远，让他没来由的觉得心慌，好像他所熟悉的那个木村さん就要消失不见。所以他那时几乎是颤抖着按下了快门，仿佛这样就可以把这个陌生的，不认识的，名为木村拓哉的男人留在照片上，仿佛这样，木村さん就还是那个一路保护他照顾他时不时会欺负他但绝对可以让他依赖的木村さん。

 

“Takki，不过来拜拜么？可以许三个愿望哦，新年特别服务，佛祖会听的。”木村笑着打断了泷泽的思绪。

 

泷泽看着这些眉目慈悲，面貌既熟悉又陌生的佛像，低声许愿，“愿佛祖保佑，我们能顺利完成东南亚纪行的拍摄工作。愿佛祖保佑，我们能平平安安回到日本。”

 

说了两个愿望，泷泽顿了一下，微笑着抬眼望向身边的木村，“愿佛祖保佑，木村さん刚刚许下的愿望都能成真。”

 

看着泷泽亮晶晶的眸子，木村觉得自己被蛊惑了。是的，一定是被蛊惑了。此时此刻的自己，并不是自己。

 

轻轻叹了口气，木村俯身吻上泷泽带笑的唇角。

 

泷泽只觉得大脑完全停机，无法思考，无法反应，只能呆呆地僵在原地。唇上传来柔软的触感，温暖且干燥，带着淡淡的烟草味，细细地摩挲着自己的唇瓣，很温柔，好像在对待什么珍宝一般。

 

木村さん在吻自己。

 

诶？

 

等等……

 

吻？！

 

泷泽突然意识到现在是什么状况，一把推开了正在自己唇上流连的木村，一脸震惊，“木村さん，你……为什么？”

 

木村沉默地望着泷泽，片刻后勾起嘴角露出一个微笑，“之前不是跟你说过要献祭给佛祖么？”

 

“哈？”泷泽完全不明白这跟佛祖有什么关系。

 

“Takki问过我今年佛祖想要什么，”木村仍然在笑，“大婶告诉我，今年佛祖要的是‘爱’。”

 

泷泽觉得自己应该说点什么，生气也好，质疑也好，怎么都好，总之要说点什么。可自己却只是僵在这里，看着眼前微笑着的木村，不知道该怎么办。好像一截在放映途中突然断掉的电影胶片，挂在放映机上晃荡着，无所适从。

 

“走吧。”过了许久，木村开口，“回去了。”说完习惯性地去拉泷泽的手，却扑了个空。

 

泷泽看着木村悬在半空中的手，不明白为什么自己会下意识地后退一步躲开。

 

木村扯了扯嘴角，收回手，“回去收拾收拾东西休息吧，明天就要搭船去金边了。”接着便转身走出大殿。

 

泷泽默默地跟着走出去，心里五味陈杂。电影放映机又转起来了，只是好像接错了胶片，再也不是之前的影像。望着木村的背影，泷泽张了张嘴，却始终没有发出任何声音，只是沉默着慢慢走回吊脚楼。

 

到金边时已是傍晚。泷泽跟在木村身后下了船，一路走一路回想着船上这一天尴尬别扭又诡异的气氛。《穿越时空的少女》里的情节突然蹦到眼前，如果能回到零点之前，如果没有去寺庙拜佛，是不是就不会变成现在这个样子？

 

“这家店经常有外国游客来住，便宜又干净。离金边市内的景点都不远，地段也很安静。服务生都会讲英文，老板会法语。你不用担心沟通问题了。”

 

泷泽脑子乱成一锅粥，听到木村的声音抬头一看，才发现原来已经走到了一家旅店门口，于是胡乱地点点头表示知道了。

 

木村看着心不在焉的泷泽，叹了口气走到柜台前，“老板，请给我们两间单人房。”

 

老板翻了翻登记簿，面露难色，“这两天刚来了一个团，房间基本都订满了，只剩下一间单人房……不过床很大，两个人睡没问题。您看看要不你们兄弟俩挤挤凑合一下？”

 

木村还没来得及答话，只听见身边泷泽脱口而出，“我们不是兄弟！”

 

老板愣住，抬眼瞄了瞄泷泽，又看了看木村，“反正都是大男人，没所谓吧？”

 

木村微笑点头，接着转向泷泽，“Takki，护照拿来。”

 

泷泽闻言一颤，只是低着头没动静。

 

木村放柔了声音，“不拿护照登记怎么住店啊。拿来吧。”

 

泷泽默默地从背包里掏出护照递给木村，继续低头盯住自己的脚尖。

 

“一间单人房，后天晚上走。开他的名字。”木村把泷泽的护照交给老板登记，“只剩这么一间了，价格再优惠点吧。”

 

老板边笑边登记泷泽的护照号，“你们是正好赶巧了，再早几天或者晚几天都有空房间。给你们打个八折吧。”说完从一旁的架子上拿下一把钥匙，和护照一起递给木村，“209号房，楼上左转最里面，挨着后楼梯口的那间就是。不好意思只有一把钥匙了，你们凑合凑合吧。”

 

木村接过护照和钥匙塞到泷泽手里，然后弯下腰看着他的眼睛，“上去了之后就洗个澡好好休息，这里有热水。”说完笑了笑，往门外走去。

 

泷泽猛地抬头，刚想叫住木村，只听见老板诧异地开了口，“怎么？你不住么？”

 

木村微笑，“对，他一个人住。说好了打八折的，可没说非得两个人住才打折。”

 

老板也笑了，“都说了打折了，不用担心。你们慢慢聊，我去收拾收拾花坛。”接着便去了后院。

 

“好了，快点上去吧，别愣在这儿了。”木村看着呆呆的泷泽，轻声说，“好好休息休息，别胡思乱想了。”接着便转身要走。

 

“木村さん你要去哪里？”泷泽一把拽住木村的背包，声音里全是惊慌。

 

木村回头，想要揉揉泷泽的头发，手伸到半空中又垂了下去，“这里往北两条街有家条件还不错的网咖，我去蹭一晚上，明天早上再来找你。”

 

泷泽好像没听见，只是死死地拽紧不放手。

 

木村把泷泽的手指一个一个地掰开，“昨天晚上没睡好吧，赶快上去洗澡睡觉。放心，我不会丢下你不管的。”

 

泷泽终于放开了背包带子，转而揪住木村的衣袖，依旧不作声。

 

木村叹气，声音里满是疲惫，“Takki，你到底想要我怎么办……”

 

泷泽把木村的衣袖抓的更紧，“木村さん，一起住吧……你哪里也不要去。”

 

“真是败给你了。”木村低骂一句，把泷泽扯进怀里，“可别嫌我半夜踢你下床啊。”

 

泷泽把脸埋在木村胸口，只是低声重复着，“木村さん你哪里也不要去……”

 

木村拉着泷泽的手上楼开门，把行李往地上一扔，便推着他进了浴室，“昨晚没休息好，今天又坐船折腾了一天。洗个澡赶紧睡觉。”说完便要关门离开。

 

泷泽一手扒住浴室门，一手箍上了木村的手腕，一言不发。

 

“乖乖洗澡，”木村拍拍泷泽的头，“我只是下楼买点东西，不等你洗完我就上来了。”

 

泷泽盯着木村的眼睛看了许久，终于点点头关上了浴室的门。

 

站在淋浴头下面，热水冲走了一天的疲劳，也让泷泽当机许久的大脑慢慢恢复运作。现在到底是怎么回事？木村さん究竟在干什么？泷泽一点也不明白，就连自己到底在干什么也开始搞不清楚了。昨晚在寺庙里的佛像前，木村さん吻了自己，木村さん说是给佛祖献祭，佛祖要的是“爱”。这算是告白么？可是为什么呢？木村さん喜欢自己？那自己呢？泷泽开始回顾这一路。曼谷机场里因为一杯咖啡而相识，紧接着就遇到炸弹威胁；一起到柬埔寨，又一起被绑架，自己发高烧差点死掉，是木村さん把自己从死亡线上拉回来；决定逃走，全是木村さん想的计划，自己差点被侵犯，也是木村さん杀掉了两个CFF恐怖分子又一次救了自己；好不容易逃出来，木村さん把自己平安带到了金边。如果没有遇到木村さん，自己会怎样？泷泽完全不敢也不想去设想。自己说过，这是命运的相逢。那么，喜欢么？当然喜欢，这样的人怎么可能会不喜欢。那为什么在木村さん吻了自己之后却想要逃开，想要躲的远远的？那就是不喜欢咯？嗯，确实是没有那种心情。那为什么在木村さん要走的时候慌乱的好像是世界末日？

 

泷泽关掉了淋浴，只觉得自己好像越来越混乱。

 

擦着头发走出浴室时，木村已经回来，桌子上摆着些吃的东西和水。看着阳台上抽烟的木村的背影，泷泽觉得昨晚在寺庙里那种说不清道不明的感觉又翻涌上来，为什么总觉得木村さん好像要消失到一个自己找不到的地方呢？看着桌上新开封的Lucky Strike，泷泽摸出一根来点上，走到阳台上。

 

木村刚掐了烟要回屋，看到叼着烟的泷泽后有点惊讶，“Takki好像不怎么抽烟吧，只在曼谷机场里见你抽过一次。”

 

“我的烟瘾不大，”泷泽咬着烟头喷出一口烟雾，“只是在心情特别烦躁郁闷，或者熬夜提神的时候才抽。”

 

木村伸手把泷泽唇间的烟拿下来放到自己嘴里，捞过泷泽搭在栏杆上的浴巾帮他擦头发，“跟你说不要胡思乱想了。桌上杯子里有水，我放了冰块，去喝点水然后睡觉。”

 

“木村さん不睡么？”泷泽的声音闷在浴巾里，听不出情绪。

 

木村见擦的差不多了，收起浴巾把泷泽乱乱的头发拨整齐，“我看着你睡。”

 

泷泽抓住木村的手，“那怎么可以？要睡就一起睡。”

 

木村抽回手，推着泷泽到床边坐下，转身拿了冰水给他，“喝点水快睡觉。”

 

泷泽接过杯子一饮而尽，依旧望着木村。木村叹了口气，拿回杯子放在桌子上，把泷泽按在床上躺好，扯过旁边的被单盖上，然后俯身看着泷泽，“睡吧。我保证，哪里也不会去。”

 

泷泽盯着木村的眼睛，良久，终于露出安心的微笑，闭上了眼。

 

“木村さん！！！”

 

泷泽惊叫着醒来，大口大口地喘着气，回想刚才的恶梦。自己和木村さん在吴哥拍照，是在塔布隆寺，泷泽记得那盘根错节和寺庙的石基连成一体的古树。木村さん就在眼前，回头对自己露出一个意味深长的微笑，转身走远。泷泽拔脚去追，却怎么也追不上木村渐行渐远的背影，只能眼睁睁看着木村さん消失在远方的丛林深处。

 

房间里一片漆黑，没有声音。泷泽按亮床头的台灯，看了看表。凌晨2点40分。翻身下床，从冰箱里拿了水咕咚咕咚地灌了几口，泷泽终于平静下来。

 

木村さん不在房间里。

 

把水瓶随手放在桌子上，泷泽冲上阳台，没有，木村さん没有在阳台上抽烟。转身又回到房间里，小厨房里没有，浴室里也没有，储物柜里更没有。泷泽呆立在房间中央，忽地想起自己生日的那个早晨，在CFF营地的破木屋里醒来，木村不在身边。泷泽仍旧记得自己是如何的惊慌失措，而此刻，他真切地感觉到前所未有的恐慌，尤甚当时。这恐慌如此巨大且深重，令他忍不住轻轻颤抖起来。

 

木村さん，你答应我哪里也不会去的。

 

泷泽闭上眼，深呼吸，慢慢让自己恢复平静。环顾整个房间，两人的背包还扔在墙角，摄影包也在沙发上好好地放着，烟灰缸里还有几个烟头，木村常抽的Lucky Strike。也许木村さん只是睡不着下楼散步去了，泷泽想着，慢慢踱到房门前，转开了把手。

 

走廊上没有人，昏黄的小灯泡吊在天花板上，平添一股诡异的气息。泷泽反手关上房门，沿着走廊走到楼梯口，探身望了望，没见到什么动静，于是慢慢下了楼梯走到一楼大堂。柜台里没有人，老板不知去了哪里，也许在后面打盹。泷泽走出旅店大门，外面的街道很安静，隐约能看到远处河边繁华街区的灯光。折回旅店大堂，泷泽坐在柜台前的椅子上，等候着谁人能出现来打破这令人不安的平静与沉默。

 

盯着墙上挂钟的时针一点一点走到了3这个数字，泷泽感觉着他努力拼命压下去的恐慌随着时间的推移翻涌到了最高点。

 

木村さん，你究竟去了哪里？

 

后楼梯。对了，这个旅店还有一条后楼梯。

 

泷泽从沙发上弹起来，冲上二楼，跑过长长的走廊，越过209号房间，推开了楼梯间的门。后楼梯很窄小，用作照明的壁灯比二楼走廊上灯泡的瓦数似乎还要低些，泷泽一边想着这根本就是恐怖片里常见的场景，一边抓住楼梯扶手轻手轻脚地下了楼。

 

一楼依然没有人，泷泽深吸口气，刚摸上后门的把手门便刷地打开，和迎面而来的人撞了个满怀。

 

“Takki？！”木村伸手把失去平衡的泷泽捞回来扶正，“这么晚了，你不睡觉乱跑什么？”

 

泷泽闻言一把揪住木村的衣领，声音里满是压抑不住的愤怒，“木村さん有什么资格说我？为什么我睁开眼却没看到你？木村さん你到底跑去哪里做什么了？你答应过我的！你跟我保证过哪里也不去的！”

 

泷泽知道这样咄咄逼人的自己已经不是自己，他不明白自己到底怎么了，不明白自己为什么会这么生气，满心只有一个念头，那就是把木村留在自己身边，哪里也不让他去，不然他的木村さん就会就此消失不见。可是看着眼前被自己如此逼问依旧好整以暇的木村，泷泽觉得自己就要控制不住怒火。刚挥出拳头想要打掉这张脸上无所谓的笑容，只见木村的眼神霎时变的危险，下一秒，泷泽只觉得背上一痛，整个人被木村推着压在了墙上，挥出的右拳被扭住牢牢地固定在头顶。

 

“Takki这么不希望我离开你么？”木村的声音在耳旁响起，和着呼吸的热气一并窜入耳道，泷泽只觉得后颈的皮肤上泛起一粒一粒的鸡皮疙瘩，一股熟悉而又陌生的战栗感沿着脊柱如闪电般“啪”地传入大脑皮层。

 

“……那么如你所愿……”木村几乎是含着泷泽的耳垂低低吐出一句。还没等泷泽反应过来，自己的唇便被木村狠狠地堵住。

 

狂风暴雨般的吻。和之前温柔的触感完全不同，泷泽感觉到木村撬开他的唇瓣，舌头如攻城掠地般侵入他的口腔，疯狂地席卷过牙齿和舌尖，重重地吮吸，几乎令自己窒息。

 

似是感受到泷泽呼吸困难，木村放开了被他蹂躏到红肿的唇，转而攻击泷泽的脖颈。木村的唇贴住泷泽的颈动脉，感受着血管疯狂的跳动，忍不住拿牙齿轻轻撕扯着那一小块薄薄的皮肤，反复地纠缠啃咬，直到皮肤上泛出紫红的淤痕。

 

泷泽似乎猛地反应过来木村正在对自己做什么，拼命扭动着身体想要逃离禁锢。木村把腿卡在泷泽双腿间，空着的右手伸进宽大的t-shirt，粗暴地抚上胸前的突起，接着便听到泷泽猛抽一口气，挣扎的动作更加剧烈。揽过泷泽的腰紧紧贴住自己，木村再度吻上泷泽的唇。

 

不够，还是不够。再怎么样的亲吻与抚摸也不够。想要更多，想就这样把眼前的人变成自己的。

 

木村舔过泷泽的牙床，勾住舌头抵死纠缠，而放在泷泽背上的手也慢慢滑过光滑的肌肤，顺着腰线向下，再向下。

 

泷泽抬起没有被束缚的左手，刚想一把推开死死压制住自己的木村，却又生生定在半空中。是不是这样，木村さん就真的不会再离开？是不是这样，就能把木村さん留在自己身边？是不是这样，木村さん就哪里也不会去？如果是这样，那……

 

泷泽收回左手，贴住自己的裤缝死死握成拳，闭上了眼睛。

 

那么就这样吧。

 

感觉到身下的人突然放弃了抵抗，木村有些诧异地离开了正在肆虐的唇瓣，神智在看到认命似的紧闭双眼的泷泽后瞬间清醒。慢慢放开了泷泽，伸手抓过他僵硬紧握住的左拳，掰开。看着掌心深深陷下去的指甲痕迹，木村叹了口气，抬手想揉泷泽的头发，却在看到他明显的瑟缩之后转而把手指插入自己的发间。

 

尴尬的沉默后，木村终于开口，“肚子饿了吧，回屋做点东西给你吃。走吧。”说完便转身上了楼梯。

 

泷泽慢慢吞吞地蹭进房间时，木村正在小厨房里忙活，一手拿着勺子在锅子里搅动着，一手点了根烟放在唇间，眼睛不知是怕被烟雾还是蒸汽熏到，一直半眯着。桌上放着刚刚被拆掉的意面包装，还有小瓶的面酱和橄榄油。泷泽靠在门边，默默地看着面前叼着烟煮意面的木村，突然觉得想哭。在自己眼前的仍旧是木村さん，知道自己会睡到很晚，特地买回简单的食材，在凌晨3点半的小旅馆破破的小厨房里为自己做饭吃，温柔的温柔的木村さん。而刚刚，刚刚那个把自己压在墙上眼神阴郁危险到不敢再去回想的男人，那又是谁？在这个名为木村拓哉的身体里，是否居住着两个截然不同的灵魂？

 

“好了，拿去吃吧。”木村的声音打断了泷泽的思绪。

 

接过盘子，泷泽拿叉子卷了面放入口中，普通的番茄肉酱面，味道却出奇的好。泷泽看向木村，发现他只是靠在流理台上抽烟时不禁露出疑惑的表情。木村弹弹烟灰，笑了，“我已经在外面小餐馆里吃过了，本来想带Takki一起去的，看你睡的那么香，就没忍心叫你起来。结果要Takki大半夜的窝在这儿吃这种东西，抱歉。”

 

泷泽嘴里塞的满满的说不出话来，只能猛摇头又猛点头来试图表达自己对木村料理手艺的肯定。

 

木村笑意更深，“Takki吃东西的样子也很可爱呢。”说着伸出手抹去泷泽嘴角多余的酱汁，很自然地放入自己口中。

 

泷泽顿时浑身僵硬，险些手一抖把盘子摔在地上，原本美味的意面此刻竟变得难以下咽。

 

木村的眼神暗了一下，随即摁灭了手中的烟，“明天，不对，已经是今天了……要去使馆，肯定会被问很多乱七八糟的问题，再去睡会儿养足精神吧。”

 

见泷泽仍是僵立在那里毫无反应，木村伸手揉了揉眉心，“吃好了把盘子放在水池里就行了，我去睡了。”说完越过泷泽走到床边，拿起一个枕头丢在沙发上，接着便倒在上面闭上了眼。

 

泷泽呆呆地看着盘子里没吃完的意面，良久，终于还是放弃，把剩下的面倒进垃圾桶里，轻手轻脚地洗了盘子，又轻手轻脚地走到沙发边。

 

木村抱着手臂斜斜地蜷在沙发上，皱着眉头，呼吸平稳，显然已经睡着。泷泽走回床边坐下，看着木村熟睡的脸，咬咬嘴唇，伸手拉灭了床头灯，把被单扯过头顶，紧紧地闭上眼。

 

“Takki！快起来！”

 

泷泽迷迷糊糊地被木村推醒，睁开眼发现天已大亮，这才反应过来，赶忙起身。

 

“忘了定闹钟，这下可惨了。”木村一边懊恼地抓着头发，一边向浴室走去，“赶快收拾一下，我们得马上出门。”

 

泷泽下床，从自己的背包里翻出牙刷也走进浴室。木村正在刷牙，瞟见泷泽，含混不清地开口，“已经11点半了，使馆马上就是午休，我们先去独立纪念碑那边拍，之后再去使馆，正好顺路。”吐掉嘴里的泡沫漱了漱口，木村又发话，“本来想先去皇宫那边拍的，不过时间太紧，只能改天再去了。”

 

泷泽没接腔，只是点点头表示知道了，然后沉默地往牙刷上挤牙膏。木村看着镜子里低垂着眼专心刷牙的泷泽，勾勾嘴角扯出一个无奈的弧度，转身走出浴室。

 

等两人都收拾停当出了旅店的大门，时间已是午后12点10分。木村望望自己身边只是低头看路一味往前走的泷泽，头一次觉得无比烦闷。点了根烟深吸两口，木村叫住泷泽，“Takki，Takki！你知道我们要去哪里往哪里走么？”

 

泷泽好像突然从梦中惊醒，整个人哆嗦了一下，这才抬头看木村，满眼的迷茫困惑，还有那么一丝隐藏在瞳仁深处的惶恐退缩。木村伸出手去，不出意外地看到泷泽的表情瞬间僵硬，眼神也透出更多的惊恐不安。摘掉挂在泷泽发梢的一根线头，木村叼着烟例行公事般地向泷泽解释行程，“沿这条小路向西走到诺罗敦道，往南一直走到和西哈努克大道的交叉口就是独立纪念碑广场了。过了广场一直向南再走10分钟左右，路东就是日本大使馆。”说完径自快步向前，不再理会僵在身后的泷泽。

 

两人就这么一前一后慢慢走到独立纪念碑广场，一路无言，甚至连在路边小摊买三明治时都没有任何交流。

 

广场上游客并不多，或许是时间不对。泷泽坐在长椅上默默地咬着手里的三明治，木村则眯起眼仔细地环顾四周，像是在确定如何取景构图。片刻，木村从摄影包里取出相机，在看到泷泽望向自己手中的Leica M6那惊讶的眼神后扯了扯嘴角，“今天突然想用回胶片机。怎么说呢，不太想在拍摄完成的下一秒就看到结果。已经很久没有过了，在按下快门的时候，不知道之后相纸上将会出现何种光景的那种忐忑不安的等待。那种等待其实很美妙啊，不知道会面对怎样的结果，也不知道这结果将会带给自己什么，这种兴奋大概只有在森林里挖下陷井等着猎物上钩的猎人可以理解了吧。”自顾自的低低呢喃着，木村把M6挂上脖子，几口解决掉手中的三明治，顺手把兜里的空烟盒，纸巾什么的都塞到包三明治的纸袋里，和摄影包一起放到泷泽手边。

 

“你慢慢吃，一会儿一起帮我把垃圾扔掉。”木村弯腰对上泷泽妄图逃避的视线，露出一个微笑，“Takki也很期待我的底片上会出现怎样的影像吧。我保证，到时候一定让Takki第一个看到。先走了。”

 

看着木村慢慢走向广场中心，泷泽消灭掉最后一口三明治，抓起装了垃圾的纸袋起身向长椅后方的垃圾桶走去。

 

其实木村刚刚低低念叨的一堆，泷泽是有听没有懂。换台Leica来拍摄有那么多道理好讲么？自己不是没体验过旁轴相机的乐趣，在摄影学校时也有摸过老师的Leica，不过M6的价格决计不是自己这种有上顿没下顿的人负担的起的，于是也就不再去想。果然木村さん和自己不是一个世界的人吧，所以木村さん所说的所做的一切，自己都不能够完全理解。任思绪就这么不着边际地漫游着，泷泽扔了垃圾，折回长椅，拉开摄影包。

 

包里静静躺着那台Nikon D1X。

 

就是这台相机啊，把木村さん和自己联系在了一起。把D1X拿出来端在手上，泷泽透过取景窗注视着广场中心的独立纪念碑。四根巨柱上坐落着七层莲花宝塔，塔身四面雕刻着大蛇那伽，吉祥的象征，保卫着柬埔寨的安康太平。

 

看着这独特的高棉雕刻，泷泽觉得自己能够穿过独立纪念碑的表象看到背后那给予了建筑师设计灵感的吴哥巴孔寺。吴哥，自己终究还是对那里心向往之。大小吴哥窟，巴孔寺，巴戎寺，塔布隆寺，女王殿，圣剑寺……泷泽脑海中掠过一幅幅的画面，庄严雄伟的吴哥古迹，曾在与世隔绝的莽莽丛林里沉睡了四百年。还有巴肯山，巴肯山的日落。泷泽握紧了手中的相机，被称为柬埔寨的神光的，世界上最美的日落，想要站在山顶巴肯寺残缺不全的拱门边，和木村さん肩并肩一起静静观赏的，这世上独一无二的绝景。

 

迷失在自己无边无际的思绪中，泷泽丝毫没注意到广场边的骚动，直到不远处传来刺耳的警笛声才猛然惊醒。

 

整个不大的广场已被闪着灯的警车包围，身着制服的警察将为数不多的游客和民众引导至一旁一一接受盘问，广场四周正在拉起黄色的警戒线，一小队全身穿戴防具的警察正一路小跑奔向中心的独立纪念碑。惊慌地环顾四周，不见木村的踪影，泷泽告诉自己要冷静要镇定不能慌，正想着，只听见身后传来熟悉的日语。

 

“大家不要慌，我现在就去向警官们询问情况，有什么消息一定会让大家及时知晓的，请安心。”

 

泷泽回头，看到一个小个子的导游小姐正在极力安抚眼前明显乱了阵脚的老年旅行团。一把抓住导游小姐，泷泽开口，“不好意思，请问你有没有看见一个穿蓝白格子衬衫的摄影师？是日本人，个子比我高10公分左右，短头发，眼睛很大。那是我朋友，我们走散了……”

 

导游小姐略带歉意地摇了摇头，正要离开又被泷泽拉住，“还想请问你，这到底是发生什么事了？”

 

导游小姐继续摇头，“抱歉，我也不清楚，现在正要去问，有什么情况我会告诉你的。”

 

泷泽失神地放开了导游小姐的胳膊，看着她冲向不远处正跟一对外国游客夹缠不清的警官，说了没几句就被赶了回来。走到泷泽面前摊了摊手表示什么也没问出来，导游小姐又转身去安抚旅行团里的老爷爷老奶奶们。

 

木村さん，木村さん，木村さん，这种时候你到底跑到哪里去了？

 

泷泽把手中的相机抓的更紧，努力克制着不让自己颤抖，接着便感觉到有人拍了拍自己的肩膀。

 

“木村さん！”泷泽惊喜地回头，笑容却僵在了脸上。身后并没有木村的影子，取而代之的是一名身着制服的柬埔寨警官冲自己敬了个礼。

 

“Excuse me, I police. Can I ask you answer questions, cooperation? Please?（不好意思，我警察。你能不能回答问题，合作，请）”

 

听着警官带着浓重口音的蹩脚英语，泷泽忍不住皱皱眉，无奈地叹了口气，“Mai vous parler Français, je comprends.（您可以说法语，我懂）”

 

那警官顿时松了口气，旋即换了法语开口，“不好意思，可以给我看一下您的护照吗？只是例行的检查，请您配合。”

 

泷泽从兜里掏了护照递过去，警官仔细比对了一下照片，摸出小本子来记下泷泽的护照号，交还给他，“Monsieur Takizawa（泷泽先生），下面我要问您几个问题，只是常规的流程，请不要紧张，如实回答就好。”见泷泽点头，再度开口，“请问您来柬埔寨的目的是什么？”

 

“我是个摄影师，”泷泽举起手中的相机，“来柬埔寨是为了工作。”

 

警官在小本子上飞速记录着，“谢谢，我想再请问您为何会选择在今天来独立纪念碑广场？”

 

泷泽觉得有些莫名其妙，但还是老实回答，“我今天本来是要去日本大使馆办一些事情，因为早上睡过头了，就想顺路先来这里拍摄，等使馆午休时间过去了再去。”

 

“请问您今天在这里有注意到什么人有什么可疑的行动吗？”警官干脆连头也不抬了，只是一边在本子上写着一边发问。

 

泷泽愈发觉得迷惑，“警官先生，我可以问一下究竟发生了什么事么？我想作为民众应该也有知情权吧。”

 

警官望了望泷泽，脸上的神色耐人寻味，“Monsieur Takizawa，请问您对我国境内存在的国际恐怖组织有何看法？”

 

完全没想到会有这样的问题等着自己，泷泽一怔，不知是否应该把自己和木村被CFF绑架的经历告诉这个警官。看着眼前认真地看着自己的警官，泷泽莫名觉得紧张，像是被眼镜蛇盯上的青蛙，手心竟慢慢渗出汗来。清清嗓子，泷泽强自镇定，“我只是略有耳闻，听说东北部山林地带不是很太平。但我相信柬埔寨政府和警方的能力，一定不会让无辜的民众和游客遭受任何不幸的。”

 

警官笑笑，移开视线看向泷泽身后。泷泽回头，看到另外一名警务人员急急地跑来，趴在警官的耳边低语几句。警官轻轻点头，接着转向泷泽，“不好意思，Monsieur Takizawa，耽误了您这么多的时间。多谢您的配合。”语毕，向泷泽伸出右手。

 

泷泽松口气，握住警官的手，回了一个微笑，“是我应该做的，警察先生工作辛苦了。”说完刚想放手，感到眼前一晃，只听得“咔嗒”一声，腕上多出冰凉的触感。泷泽惊愕地看着自己手腕上明晃晃的手铐，不敢置信地抬头。

 

刚刚还面带笑容的警官此刻一脸严肃眼神锐利，“Monsieur Hideaki Takizawa，现以危害公共安全罪将你逮捕。你有权保持沉默，如果你开口说话，你所说的一切将被作为呈堂证供。Comprenez-vous（你明白了吗）？”


	10. Chapter 10

“等等，你们一定是搞错了。”泷泽不安地转头看着面无表情地架着自己的胳膊往警车方向走去的警官，“危害公共安全是怎么回事啊？到底发生什么事情了？我只是个普通的摄影师而已……”

 

警官按着泷泽的脑袋把他推进警车后座，接着坐在他身边勾出一个讥讽的笑，“恐怕这正是我们想问您的，Monsieur Takizawa。”

 

坐在金边市警署的侦讯室里，泷泽怔怔地望着墙上巨大的镜子，想象着如果自己此刻突然跳起来抡起椅子砸烂它，是不是会看到正运转着的摄像机和一旁“Dokkiri大作战”的牌子，或许还有带着歉意挠头的工作人员。摇摇头把自己拉回现实，泷泽清楚地知道镜子的另一端确实有人，也许还有摄像机，只是决计不会是电视台的工作人员。

 

门开了，一个身着西装的30多岁的男人走进来坐在泷泽面前伸出右手，“Bonjour, Monsieur（日安，先生），我是柬埔寨国家安全局的Peh Sopheap。抱歉让您等了这么久，我们有些东西需要确认一下，所以耽搁了。”

 

泷泽看着面前态度和蔼亲切的男人，迟疑地握住他的手，鼓起勇气开口，“Peh先生，请问，这到底是怎么回事？”

 

Peh微笑一下，翻开手中的文件夹，“嗯，让我看看……Hideaki Takizawa，日本人，21岁，摄影师，唔，很年轻嘛。”说着抬眼看了看泷泽，“于3月28日晚经波贝-阿兰亚边检站入境，4月15日傍晚入住金边市Okay Guesthouse，4月16日即本日中午因涉嫌危害公共安全被捕。”合上文件夹，Peh笑眯眯地盯着一脸迷茫的泷泽，“您认为是怎么回事呢？泷泽先生。”

 

泷泽觉得自己像是被困在迷宫里的小白鼠，完全看不清前进的方向，而眼前这个男人戏谑的表情令他莫名有些恼火，“Peh先生，如果我知道是怎么回事就不会在这里费神问您了。您如果还不打算说明情况，我想我有权打电话给日本大使馆请求保释。”

 

男人收起了笑容，望向泷泽的双眼里有一种可以被称为憎恨的情绪，“泷泽先生，在您对我把事情交代清楚之前，您不能与任何人联系，包括日本使馆。”

 

泷泽拍着桌子起身，再也控制不住怒气，“您不能剥夺外国游客联系本国使馆权利，把电话给我！”

 

Peh对门口的人使了个眼色，两名制服警察立刻奔进来把泷泽死死地按在椅子上。起身绕过桌子，男人弯下腰对上泷泽愤怒的眼，冷笑，“很抱歉，我想柬埔寨国安局绝对被允许剥夺一个刚在独立纪念碑广场安放了500克Semtex的恐怖分子的任何权利。”

 

泷泽呆住，家里有个在警察厅任职的老头子，从小耳濡目染，他当然知道刚刚这句话意味着什么。洛克比空难被炸成碎片的泛美航空103航班上也不过被放了310克的Semtex，500克？！如果引爆，整个独立纪念碑广场会变成人间地狱。可是这和自己有什么关系？盯住面前男人的眼睛，泷泽试图让自己的声音听起来正常一些，“Peh先生，我发誓绝对没有携带任何违禁品入境柬埔寨，更不用说在广场上放置塑胶炸药了。我只是个普普通通的摄影师，这里面一定有什么误会。”

 

Peh打量着一脸紧张的泷泽，慢条斯理地开口，“广场的监视录像可是拍的清清楚楚啊，您扔了什么东西到垃圾桶里，接着我们便搜出500克的Semtex。您对此有什么解释呢，泷泽先生？”

 

“今天广场上的游客虽然不多，可是靠近过垃圾桶往里扔过东西的不可能只有我一个吧？这又能说明什么问题呢？您有什么直接证据来证明炸药是我安置的么？”泷泽反应很快，冷静地抓住男人言语中的漏洞，“Peh先生，我说了这一定是个误会，如果您不相信的话可以去找我的朋友来，我们在广场走散了。他也是个日本摄影师，叫做Takuya Kimura，您的同事们应该也有找他问过情况。我们从入境起就一直在一起，他可以来证明我的清白。”

 

男人死死地盯住泷泽，像是在衡量他话里究竟有几分真实性，接着便向那两个制服警察交代了两句，起身开门。

 

泷泽看着Peh出了侦讯室，轻轻舒了口气，放在桌子下面的双手交握，努力克制住从一进门起就没停止过的颤抖。不知木村さん现在在哪里，是不是也坐在某间侦讯室里，被莫名其妙地问一堆有的没的。又或者早早就被释放，正在等着自己去找他。泷泽觉得自己仿佛可以看到木村不耐烦地抽着烟蹲在警局门口的样子，不由得弯起嘴角，等自己出去了一定会被木村さん按住脑袋揉毛的。不过这趟东南亚之行，还真是多灾多难啊，曼谷机场的炸弹，CFF绑架，现在居然连自己都被当成了恐怖分子。要是让自家那个黑脸老头子知道了，指不定会怎么暴跳如雷呢。泷泽打了个寒颤，用力甩甩头，试图把脑海中已然出现的可怕画面赶出去。

 

侦讯室的门再度打开，Peh大步走到泷泽面前坐下，身后的几名制服警察把手里的东西一样一样摆在桌子上。Peh打开一个文件夹，抽出几张纸甩在泷泽面前，脸上的表情高深莫测，“这是刚刚出来的分析报告。泷泽先生，可不可以告诉我为什么我们从埋在Semtex里的雷管尖端取到的皮肤屑里检验出的DNA会和您的一致呢？”

 

泷泽瞪圆了眼，还没来得及反应，桌上的另一样东西又被推到眼前。“这东西您应该很熟悉吧，至少对它曾经的样子很熟悉。”泷泽看着眼前被解了体的Nikon D1X，张了张嘴却发不出声音。

 

Peh带上手套，拿起一旁的镊子从一堆机械部件中拈起一块小小的集成电路似的东西，语气冰冷，“不愧是以电子产品享誉世界的日本人啊，这么小的体积还能制作的如此精密的电子脉冲发射器我们还是第一次见到呢。端着相机作出拍照的样子就可以在远距离遥控引爆炸弹，泷泽先生您还真是把摄影师的身份用到了极致啊。”

 

泷泽觉得自己无法呼吸，脑子里全是纷乱的画面，怎么也无法拼凑出一幅完整的图像。

 

Peh招了招手，让制服警察把手中的笔记本电脑放在桌子上，接着起身走到泷泽身边，左手搭上他的肩，右手握住鼠标轻点两下，然后偏过脸看着泷泽，对他此刻的表情十分满意。

 

电脑上，一头金发的年轻男人正面无表情地吐出残酷的字句。

 

“My name is Hideaki Takizawa. I'm Japanese. I'm here to warn you, if Nguan Suong and Ith Chanpor were not to be released by the end of next week. Not only the hostage, other people would also suffer from great agony. Hope you make the right decision.（我叫泷泽秀明。我是日本人。我在这里严正警告，如果到下周末Nguan Suong和Ith Chanpor仍未被释放。不仅仅是人质，其他人也会备受痛苦折磨。希望你们能做出正确的选择。）”

 

泷泽看着屏幕里自己的脸，觉得他的世界在瞬间分崩离析。


	11. Chapter 11

“这是我们刚刚收到的视频，”Peh直起身，居高临下地看着呆坐在电脑前的泷泽，“没想到这次ICPO的动作会这么快吧。”

 

见泷泽没什么反应，Peh拿起桌上一份厚厚的文件夹，翻开来一页一页地看着，“日本籍男性，姓名年龄特征均不详，精通法语和英语，电脑高手，近年来CFF多起恐怖活动怀疑均由其策划并执行，善于伪装身份，行踪成谜。ICPO一直都无法掌握您的确切资料呢，能够亲眼见到您，该说是我的荣幸吧。”合上文件夹，Peh看着泷泽勾勾嘴角，“我不得不说，您完全超越了我的想象。我真的没想到您会这样年轻。”

 

泷泽像是完全没听见Peh的话，只是把面前的笔记本电脑推到一边，伸出手去轻轻地抚摸着桌上那一堆已经被拆成零件的曾经的D1X。一旁的制服警察刚想上前阻止，却见Peh轻轻摇头，示意他不要管。泷泽拿起那些零件，试图把它们再拼在一起，却怎样也无法还原出相机原本的样子。许久，泷泽终于收回手，轻轻开口，“Peh先生，请您帮我打个电话给Okay Guesthouse的前台，让他们转告我的朋友，就说我今天暂时回不去了。”

 

Peh嗤笑一下，摇摇头，“我们早就和Okay Guesthouse联系过了，入住登记簿上只有您一个人的名字。事到如今再玩这些花样，您觉得还有必要么，泷泽先生？”

 

泷泽只是安静地听着，没有任何反应。

 

Peh皱了皱眉头，把手中的文件夹翻到某一页，摊开来摆在泷泽眼前，“您说您是和‘朋友’一起来柬埔寨进行摄影工作的，这是您的入境记录。看到了么？和您同一批过波贝边检站的人里没有一个是日本籍，而和您差不多同一时间入境的是一名叫做Shi Tao的中国游客。我们刚刚查过，Shi Tao先生已搭乘今天中午的航班飞往香港。另外，今天在广场负责做笔录的所有警察，没有一个人见过您说的那位‘朋友’。以防万一我们清查了近半年内的入境记录，并向金边市内所有旅馆酒店调看入住记录，答案是从来没有过一个叫做Takuya Kimura的日本摄影师来过柬埔寨。”说着，Peh嘲讽地勾着嘴角看向面无表情的泷泽，“不过您既然坚持，我们也只好委屈您意念中的‘朋友’和您一起在楼下的拘留室里过夜了。”

 

泷泽仍然只是平静地坐在那里，仿佛Peh所说的一切都和他没有任何关系。一旁的制服警察上前将泷泽重新铐住，一左一右地架着他往门外走去。

 

“泷泽先生，”刚走到门口，Peh突然叫住他们，声音里满是压抑不住的大获全胜后的快感，“明天ICPO将会派专员来接您回去受审，允许我提前祝您一路顺风。Bon voyage！”

 

泷泽没有回头，只是沉默地迈出了侦讯室的大门。

 

被推进拘留室，下了手铐，听着身后的铁门“咣啷”一声关上，泷泽站在拘留室中央，没有动作，没有表情，没有声音，只是这么静静地站着。不知过了多久，泷泽终于缓缓抬起胳膊，借着窄小的通风气窗里透进来的光亮，仔细地端详自己的左手。先前的烫伤已经好了，结的痂也已经掉了，只是原本光滑的皮肤再也不可能恢复原样，这个丑陋的伤疤将会一直在那里，一辈子跟随着自己。

 

看着左手背上永远都不会再消失的伤疤，泷泽觉得自己的思绪从未如此清晰过，所有的事情像是被一根线穿过，紧紧地连在了一起。

 

曼谷，廊曼机场的Starbucks，自己转身，把Espresso泼在了身后男人的相机和自己的左手上。

 

男人微笑着向自己伸出手，“木村拓哉，よろしく。”

 

机场吸烟室外，这个自己一直称呼为木村さん的男人让自己先回等候区，他去洗手间。

 

等候区里，工作人员接到电话说飞机上被安放了炸弹，所有航班停飞，木村建议借道柬埔寨。

 

泰柬边境，波贝边检站，签证官因木村的几句话而惊恐万分，匆匆放他们入境。

 

木村找了吉普车送他们去暹粒。

 

路上，木村面无表情地揉自己的头，“你啊，太单纯了。哪天被人卖了都不知道，还帮别人数钱呢。”

 

吉普车轧上路障翻出去，木村和自己被CFF绑架到柏威夏省的山林里。

 

在CFF营地的破屋子里醒来，木村不在身边。

 

非常不合常理地被CFF恐怖分子逼着对着摄像机说出要求。

 

木村计划逃走，对地形异常熟悉。

 

因自己高烧，脱逃计划耽搁，ICPO没有回应，而CFF却一点也不惊讶，对他们二人的看管反而愈发放松。

 

脱逃当日自己险些被侵犯，木村眼睛也没眨，瞬间便杀掉两名恐怖分子。

 

脱逃计划进行地异常顺利，几乎没费什么力气便逃出了CFF控制范围。

 

半夜在上丁河边的吊脚楼里醒来，木村表情莫测的脸。

 

午夜的寺庙里突如其来的吻，告白，自己因此一直试图逃避与木村有更多接触。

 

住进Okay Guesthouse时，木村拿了自己的护照，只登记了自己一个人的名字。

 

喝了冰水之后意外地睡的人事不省，从傍晚一直睡到凌晨惊醒。

 

被木村压在墙上粗暴地对待，之后自己更是避免与他有任何交流。

 

独立纪念碑广场，木村叫自己帮他丢垃圾，把Nikon D1X留在摄影包里，背着Leica消失在人群里。

 

自己自打在上丁时期便时时感受到的恐惧感，熟悉的木村さん要消失的恐惧感。

 

一幕一幕的画面在泷泽脑海中走马灯一样的过，像是电影放映机上不停转动的胶片。然后，胶片定格在最后一个画面，木村微笑地看着自己的眼睛，“Takki也很期待我的底片上会出现怎样的影像吧？我保证，到时候一定让Takki第一个看到。先走了。”

 

脑中的电影放映完毕，泷泽盯着自己的左手背，忍不住笑出声来。原来早在不经意间，自己早已和真相如影随形却不自知。恍惚中似乎又看到自己拍下的唯一一张木村的照片，光影交错间，木村眼神深处的东西他终于看明白。原来从一开始便注定了今天的一切。原来那个温柔的成熟的时不时会逗弄自己的随时都能让自己依赖的木村さん从来都不曾存在过。原来那些感动，那些感情，那所有一切的一切，不过是一个精心设计的局。而自己，兴奋地把这一切当作是命运的安排，如此乖巧如此顺从地一步一步走进这个局里，一步一步沦陷。

 

泷泽慢慢地弯下腰跪在地板上，笑得眼泪都流出来。此时此刻，他终于看清事情的真相，也终于看清自己的心。是的，他爱上他，他终于肯承认自己爱上这个不知是否真的叫做木村拓哉的男人。

 

模糊的视线中仿佛出现木村的脸，冲着自己勾了勾嘴角，一字一句地慢慢说着：

 

“す、べ、て、は、フ、ェ、イ、ク。（万事皆虚妄）”

 

当走廊上响起脚步声时，泷泽已在拘留室冰冷的地板上坐了整晚。通风气窗有些许阳光射入，而泷泽全然不觉，直到拘留室的铁门被打开，才慢慢地把头转过去。

 

一个男人迈进室内，逆光，看不清轮廓，泷泽猛地攥紧了手心，听见自己的心跳开始猛烈的加速，已呆滞了整晚的眼中似乎又闪起小小的火苗。他知道自己不该再抱有任何幻想，但此刻却只能听到心底叫嚣着的渴望。

 

木村さん，是你吧，你来接我，告诉我没事了，一切都好好的。

 

我再也不会逃避了，我要告诉你，每天都趴在你耳朵边告诉你，Je t'aime，I love you，愛してる。

 

我们一起去吴哥，一起上巴肯山看日落，一起去越南拍摄，一起回日本。

 

我们再也不分开。

 

泷泽看着男人慢慢走近，接着自己便落入一个熟悉的怀抱里，耳边响起男人低低的声音。

 

“没事了，已经没事了。我们回家。小秀，我来带你回家。”

 

心疼地抱住泷泽轻声安慰的男人没有发现，在自己抱住他的那一刻，泷泽眼中最后一丝微暗的火渐渐熄灭，沉寂，终成死灰。

 

金边警署的会议室里，Peh颇有些尴尬地看看泷泽，又看看他身边的男人，叹了口气，伸出右手，“Peh Sopheap，柬埔寨国家安全局国际犯罪调查科一级探员。”

 

男人抬头淡淡扫了自己一眼，Peh只觉得整个人仿佛瞬间跌入冰窟，禁不住微微发颤。

 

轻轻握了一下Peh僵在半空中的手，男人仍旧是淡淡地开口，“堂本光一，ICPO东京局所属警察厅国际恐怖活动对策室特别搜查员。”

 

“堂本先生，泷泽先生，对于这次的事件我感到非常抱歉，特别是对泷泽先生。”Peh有些懊恼地握紧拳头，“我们太急于破案，结果却闹了这么大的笑话。柬埔寨国安局和金边市警署将会联合发表正式的道歉声明。真的很抱歉！”说着，Peh郑重地向泷泽鞠躬致歉。

 

泷泽面无表情地看着满脸愧疚的Peh，冷冷地开口，“把相机还给我。”

 

Peh显然已经想到身为摄影师的泷泽会有这样的要求，立刻吩咐一旁的下属去拿。当下属再次跑进会议室时，手里捧着的是已经被重新组装好的Nikon D1X。泷泽结果相机仔细检查了一遍，确定它的确完整无损后，头也没回便转身走出会议室。一旁的堂本光一随即向Peh点头示意，也跟着离开。

 

Peh看到两人都出了会议室，终于跌坐在一旁的椅子里，扶着额头低声叹息，“唉，怎么会搞成这样……”

 

一旁的下属不明就里，大着胆子发问，“头儿，到底怎么回事？为什么东京局的人会跑到这儿来？押送泷泽的不应该是在曼谷的ICPO东南亚分部的人么？”

 

Peh只觉得自己的头愈发的痛，“什么怎么回事？我们被CFF那个神出鬼没的日籍高层耍了，傻瓜！被牵着鼻子玩的团团转，居然抓了ICPO日本执行委员兼东京局国际搜查管理官泷泽裕昭的儿子关了人家一晚上。”

 

下属的嘴张的能吞下个榴莲，“那……那我们会不会有麻烦啊……”

 

Peh索性整个人靠在椅背上闭起眼，“我们会怎么样我就不清楚了，但我知道那个日本老爷子可不是好惹的，里昂总部的大头头们要么是他同学要么是他后辈，这次居然把他儿子当成恐怖分子抓起来，曼谷那帮ICPO分部的人要倒血霉了……”

 

下属闻言也愁眉苦脸地歪在一旁的椅子上，“这下可怎么办才好……”

 

“只能期待泷泽家的小公子在老爷子面前说点好话了……”搓了搓脸，Peh起身拍拍下属的肩膀，“现在烦恼这些又有什么用，打起精神赶紧从头开始调查是真的。”

 

下属点了点头，起身奔出去干活。

 

关上停在警署门口的Land Rover的车门，光一转头看向副驾驶座上的泷泽，“想去哪儿？先去酒店休息一下，还是直接去机场？”

 

泷泽把头靠在车窗上，依旧面无表情，“去暹粒。”

 

“现在？！”光一乍舌，“我已经订了晚上的机票飞东京了。”

 

“改签。或者从暹粒飞，一样飞的回去。”泷泽闭上眼，像是不愿再多说。

 

“小秀……”光一轻唤着，却被泷泽打断。

 

“别让我再说第二遍。去暹粒。马上。开快点。”泷泽的声音像是在冰窖里冻的又冷又硬的钉子，一颗一颗地砸出来，砸的人生疼。

 

光一叹口气，发动了车子。

 

到暹粒时正值傍晚，泷泽背着相机独自上了巴肯山。光一本想跟去，却被泷泽凌厉的眼神生生逼回去，只得叮嘱了几句，自己坐在车里等着。

 

天色擦黑，泷泽拉开车门坐了进来，系好安全带，只吐出一句“去机场”便倒在椅背上睡的天昏地暗。

 

光一默默叹气，开车，没去注意泷泽背上山的相机到底跑到哪里去了。

 

光一当然不会知道，泷泽是怎样独自一人靠着巴肯寺的拱门看着日落，怎样端起相机把眼前美妙绝伦的景象统统收进镜头里，又是怎样轻轻一挥将手中的那台D1X和那颗广角镜头抛进山脚下的深谷里。

 

那个时候的光一完全不晓得，他的小秀，大家的Takki，在他踏进金边市警署拘留室的那一刻起已经死去，而现在在他的身边睡着的这个人，将要跟着他回到日本的这个人，是他从未见过的，完全陌生的泷泽秀明。

 

如果那时的光一能够预知未来，他绝对不会帮泷泽付了去曼谷的机票钱，还傻笑着在成田机场把兴奋异常的泷泽送上飞机。他拼死也要把泷泽留在东京，哪怕他从此只是做一个碌碌无为的三流摄影师，至少这个泷泽还是会跟他撒娇会拉着他请吃饭的小秀，是给大家带来快乐的Takki。

 

然而事实真的就像泷泽曾经很喜欢很喜欢的The Cure的那首歌。Robert Smith操着他那英伦的无以复加的小声音低唱着：

 

There is no if…

 

上部 完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 为了故事更好的发展，分了上下两部，同时为了下部的故事发展，抓了光一来客串，下部还会有另一位杰尼斯出场客串，敬请期待～或者直接抬头看tag……
> 
> 话说入境记录里神秘的中国游客Shi Tao，嗯，如果你看过《I Come With the Rain》的话，你一定懂得这个名字的意义了～其实就是木村先生在这部电影里的角色名嘛，卖什么关子！


	12. Chapter 12

2009年7月17日

 

印度尼西亚首都 雅加达

 

8：07 AM，J.W. Marriot酒店，1808号房

 

年轻的印尼男孩长出一口气，小心翼翼地拿起书桌上的东西慢慢俯身钻进宽大的双人床底。爬出来之后，男孩走到镜子前面，看着自己的投影，有些紧张地拍了拍脸，抓起一旁的酒店服务生制服穿好，又走回书桌前，把另一个东西轻手轻脚地放进一旁的手推车里，再拿白色的桌巾把推车盖好。抬头看了看墙上的挂钟，男孩闭上眼睛，像是要让自己镇定下来，深呼吸了几次，睁眼，推着手推车步履稳健地走出1808号房门。

 

8：10 AM，Ritz-Carlton酒店，一楼Airlangga餐厅

 

虽然刚过8点，餐厅里已满是享受着酒店提供的丰盛早餐的各国游客。一个身穿花店制服的男人右手捧着一盆洁白动人的兰花，左手艰难地从斜挎的包里摸出一张单子，仔细辨认上面的名字。前台小姐体贴地上前试图帮他确定这兰花究竟是要送给谁。两人研究了半天，前台小姐小步跑回大堂的服务台寻找住客资料，花店男人捧着一盆兰花站在熙熙攘攘的餐厅里，有些手足无措。

 

8：14 AM，J.W. Marriot酒店，一楼活动大厅4号包房

 

年轻的酒店服务生轻轻地敲了敲房门，推着手推车走进包房。雅加达美国商会的负责人正在餐桌上和几名澳洲贸易公司的CEO商讨商品进出口事宜。男孩默默地将推车停靠在包房一脚，掀开桌巾，端出了盖着盖子的银色盘子。慢慢走进餐桌，男孩把盘子轻轻地放在餐桌中央，礼貌地向一圈的外国商人们微笑，拿起盖子。

 

橘色的闪光

 

轰。

 

当酒店一楼的人终于从巨响和硝烟中反应过来时，活动大厅已是遍地血肉模糊，4号包房已成瓦砾堆。人群哭喊着冲向酒店正门，保安们努力地试图维持秩序，却挡不住已然恐慌正拼命逃离现场的汹涌人潮。远处隐隐传来警笛声，2分钟后，雅加达警方抵达J.W. Marriot酒店。逃到街上的人群并未因此而放松，仍是哭喊着寻觅自己的家人同伴。

 

8：16 AM，Ritz-Carlton酒店，一楼Airlangga餐厅

 

餐厅里的人群纷纷涌到窗边，送快递的花店男人仍旧抱着兰花站在餐厅入口，似乎对身边人群的骚动感到不安。回头望了望仍在服务台确认住客名单的前台小姐，又看了看挤在窗边的大批人群，花店男人走了过去，看到窗外的景象后，嘴角浮起一丝古怪的微笑。

 

8：18 AM，J.W. Marriot酒店，正门外

 

雅加达警方已在酒店四周拉起警戒线，分批向逃出的住客们询问爆炸发生当时的情况。医疗队正忙碌着从活动大厅中把伤者带出来送上救护车。鉴识小组在得到许可后也进入活动大厅，希望能找出有用的证据。

 

纷乱的办案现场，所有人都在忙着慌，忙着乱，忙着救人，忙着录口供，忙着搜寻证据。所以当站在街边正往手中的本子上记录着什么的小警察从眼角余光瞥见一抹橘色闪光时，一切都已经来不及。

 

一声巨响，炸弹爆炸产生的强烈爆风和气浪掀起停在街边的警车，连同仅一街之隔的Ritz-Carlton酒店Airlangga餐厅的墙砖，柱子及酒店的大门一起劈头盖脸地砸向刚从爆炸现场逃出来的住客和警察们。

 

美丽的雅加达市中心，两栋豪华的五星级酒店，在这个本应惬意舒适的夏日早晨变成了人间地狱。

 

两个月后

 

法国里昂，ICPO总部，1号会议室

 

“CIA那帮人已经快疯了，”一个中年法国男人疲惫地揉搓着僵硬的脖颈，看着面前围坐在会议桌一圈的人，有些烦躁，“东南亚分部需要支援，美国人基本没派上什么用场。我们的人手完全不够。或者说，能干的人不够。”

 

无人应答，偌大的会议室里，所有人只是低头翻看手中的资料，时不时抬头瞄一眼会议桌一端正在沉思中的银发老人。

 

“印尼警方已经在上个月逮捕了爆炸案里负责运送炸弹到酒店的Ibrohim和给予资金支持的Abdillah，但关键的幕后策划人，也是炸弹制造者Yousef依然行踪不明。2002年第一次巴厘岛爆炸案，2003年Marriot酒店爆炸案，2004年澳大利亚使馆爆炸案，2005年第二次巴厘岛爆炸案，到现在连Marriot酒店也被炸了第二次。不过7年已经出了5起JI（Jemaah Islamiyah）策划执行的恶性恐怖活动，而且幕后策划与炸弹的制作全都是Ramzi Yousef。”中年男人看向银发老人，语气已经不自觉地变得激动，“Monsieur Renault，我们需要更多有能力的人参与进来联合行动！如果这次还抓不到Yousef，今后JI在整个东南亚地区将会更加无法无天！”

 

“Monsieur Bossard，您应该知道JI背后是由al-Qaeda遥控指挥的吧。美国佬们一向把al-Qaeda当作自己的专属猎物，我们别说帮忙了，他们连一个指头都不允许我们插进去的。”说话的是个棕发蓝眼的男人，法语虽流利却掺着些硬邦邦的伦敦腔。

 

“哈，MI6只怕是隔岸观火吧，”英国人对面的小个子男人从鼻孔中哼出一个冷笑，“美国佬栽跟头，最高兴的难道不是你们？”

 

“看来ETA宣布停止无限期休战还不够让您焦头烂额啊，Senor Alonso。”英国人的嘴角勾起嘲讽的弧度，“西班牙政府打算把巴斯克地区拱手让给ETA了么？”

 

“想打架的话我奉陪，Sean McKee，如果你和IRA还没打够的话。”小个子西班牙男人起身向英国人作出一个挑衅的手势。

 

“先生们，够了。”一直没出声的银发老人淡淡地开口，声音不大，却足以让气氛紧张的会议室瞬间恢复平静，“如果我没记错的话，我们聚集在这里好像是要讨论雅加达爆炸案的事情。”抬头扫了一眼仍旧站着的西班牙人，老人笑了笑，“Juan-Carlos，如果想替阿拉贡的凯瑟琳报一箭之仇的话，等会开完了也不迟。再说，亨利八世不止废了这一个皇后嘛。”

 

这笑话真是够无聊，西班牙探员Juan-Carlos Alonso翻了翻白眼，却在看到对面的McKee额上的黑线后，莫名有点满足地坐回原位。

 

“Pierre，”老人望向会议桌另一端显然已忍耐多时的同胞，“你既然在这里提要求需要支援，我相信你也不会再拉拉杂杂地跟我绕圈子说什么‘有能力的人’之类的废话。说吧，你想要谁？已经有人选了吧。”

 

ICPO东南亚分部联络探员Pierre Bossard面色微红，有些拘谨地清了清嗓子，“Monsieur Renault，请致电东京。爆炸案中有一名丰田公司驻雅加达代表现在重伤入院中，东京局参与此次ICPO联合行动应该是理所当然的，我对他们此次未出席感到非常诧异。”

 

老人只是静静地望着Bossard，等他继续说下去。

 

“请您联系日本警察厅国际二课，我们想要Monsieur Takizawa……”说着说着，Bossard的声音渐渐低了下去。

 

“Takizawa？”老人皱起眉，“Hiroaki他现在是刑事局局付，已经不在国际二课了啊。而且，你们真的要让一个老人家千里迢迢跑到印尼去么？”

 

Bossard把头摇成拨浪鼓，“不不不，不是Takizawa局付先生，我是指另一位Monsieur Takizawa，您知道的……局付先生的公子……”

 

老人还没搭腔，会议室好不容易得来的安静就被Bossard的两句话瞬间打破，各国的探员们纷纷交头接耳，整个会议室仿佛开了锅一样乱成一片。

 

一旁的意大利探员捅了捅身边的德国人，“怎么了这是，出什么事了大家激动成这样。”

 

德国人叹了口气，“你刚来不久吧？”

 

意大利探员点点头，“上个月才升成ICPO联络员的，怎么了？跟这有啥关系啊？”

 

德国人拍拍意大利探员的肩膀，“慢慢你就知道了，以后你应该也有机会和他一起工作的。”

 

“他？谁啊？刚刚Bossard说的Takizawa？”意大利探员依然云里雾里，“东京局的人？为啥没来开会啊？”

 

德国人被一连串的问题问的有点噎住，只能语重心长地开口，“别问那么多了，问了也没什么用。这个人，一句两句话讲不清楚的，你就记住我们都叫他Le Samou……”还没说完，只见老人伸手拿起桌上的电话，拨了一串数字后按下免提键。

 

瞬间，沸腾的会议室死一般的寂静，只能听见电话“嘟嘟”地响着长音，然后一个冰冷的男声透过扬声器传了出来，“Takizawa。”

 

“Hideaki，是我，Andre Renault。”老人语气轻柔，仿佛在商量似的，“7月的雅加达爆炸案你知道吧，现在东南亚分部想请你过去参与联合行动。当然，这不是命令，你看你能不能帮帮他们……”

 

“Monsieur Takizawa，我Pierre Bossard在此代表ICPO东南亚分部，恳请您援助我们！”Bossard打断了老人的话头，对着电话大声喊着，一脸豁出去的神情。

 

悄无声息，片刻，冷冷的男声再度响起，“明天第一班JAL航班到雅加达。”接着便响起了电话被挂断的短促忙音。

 

老人环顾整个会议室，只见Pierre一脸如释重负，正掏出手机联系东南亚分部的人，各国探员们都在一瞬间放松下来，每个人的脸上似乎都写着“这下没问题了”几个大字。连向来不苟言笑尖酸刻薄的MI6探员Sean McKee的嘴角也露出一丝微笑。

 

德国人看着旁边愈发不明所以的意大利探员，不由得乐了，“等着看美国佬怎么吃瘪吧，Yousef一定会被缉拿归案的。Le Samouraï要出阵了！”

 

“Le Samouraï？武士？”意大利人顿了两秒才反应出这个法语词的意思。

 

“对，我们都是这么叫他的。”德国人看着桌上仍然顽强地“嘟嘟”叫着的电话，语气里满是敬畏，甚至透着那么一丝恐惧，“Hideaki Takizawa，东京局国际恐怖活动对策室特别搜查员。为了工作不惜使用一切手段，像把出了鞘就必要见血的刀，冷酷到让人怀疑他是否还有心的Samouraï。”

 

银发的老人重重地叹了口气，按掉了桌上电话的免提键，神色复杂。希望让Hideaki去东南亚不会成为令自己后悔的决定。看着满屋子谈天说地仿佛事件已经提前解决了的各国探员，老人突然又觉得自己有点担心太过。

 

“没事没事，印尼在海上啊……”ICPO总部Fusion Task Force总负责人Andre Renault一边低声嘟囔着，一边走到玻璃窗前望着外面的天空，“离柬埔寨还远着呢。”

 

如果Renault当时能够知晓这通电话，这个决定最终将会把他老朋友的儿子推入怎样的命运漩涡，他一定会在Bossard对着电话出声前就堵住他的嘴把他直接拖出会议室。

 

但是The Cure的那首歌仿佛真理，Robert Smith那把英伦的无以复加的小声音魔咒一般地唱着。

 

There is no if…


	13. Chapter 13

2009年9月22日晚，雅加达当地时间9点50分。

 

Pierre Bossard率一众ICPO东南亚分部探员在苏加诺-哈达国际机场苦等了两个半小时之后，终于决定向JAL柜台的工作人员确认是否有一位名为Hideaki Takizawa的日本乘客搭乘了7点半便抵达雅加达的JL725航班。JAL柜台的小姐面带礼貌的微笑给予肯定的答复，至少这位乘客的名字出现在了登机名单里，但人到底上没上飞机就无从知晓了。

 

Pierre Bossard觉得自己这辈子都没像现在这么郁闷过，虽然早知道这位日本武士的行事风格是永远不按常理出牌，但是把接机的同事晾在机场干等两个半小时这种行为还是超出了他的忍耐范围。掏出手机拨了东京局的号码，还没来得及按下通话键，手机便叽里呱啦地自己叫了起来。Bossard看着屏幕上一串完全不认识的本地号码，黑着脸接了起来，接着耳边便传来熟悉的没有温度的声音。

 

“只是告诉你一声，我已经住下了，如果你们还在机场的话就请回吧。”

 

Bossard差点喊出来，“Monsieur Takizawa，您什么时候出的机场？！为什么没跟我们……”

 

“Monsieur Bossard，我实在没想到东南亚分部居然真的蠢到在这种时候派出大批探员公然在机场出现。”Bossard的话被无情地打断，“有什么消息我会再联系您的，在那之前，请当作我没来过雅加达。”

 

刚想开口，手机里已响起短促的“嘟嘟”声，Bossard狠狠地按了红色的挂断键，终于忍不住飙出一句“Merde！”，接着转过身来看着那一排刚刚目睹了自己骂脏话而大眼瞪小眼的下属们，“都回去吧，samourai说会再联系我们。”说完便气冲冲地走向机场大门。

 

于是五天之后，当某人推开了ICPO指挥中心会议室的门，也只是一脸戏谑地靠在门边看着被人称作好好先生的Pierre Bossard脸红脖子粗地和面前的CIA探员吵的不可开交，完全没有自己便是罪魁祸首的意识。

 

“你们ICPO到底是干什么吃的？请求支援都TMD快一个礼拜了，人毛也没看到一条！什么ICPO的精英，狗屁！黄皮猴子能有多大本事？当初就TMD不该让你们这帮废物插手！”

 

Bossard揪住口出狂言的CIA探员，咬牙切齿，“你TMD也就现在还能吠两句了Kevin Kendall！JI不比al-Qaeda好对付，别以为你们能在东南亚落到什么好去，傻逼美国佬！”

 

“既然你们都还有精力玩这种无聊的小学生吵架，我想我没必要再留在雅加达了。”背后传来的声音让Bossard瞬间打了个寒颤，CIA探员Kevin Kedall也把目光投向门口。只见一个苍白瘦削黑发黑眼的年轻亚洲男人懒懒地靠在门边，漂亮的脸上全是嘲讽。

 

“你TMD哪位啊？谁准你上来的？”Kendall正愁火气没出撒，两步迈到门边伸出手就要把人推出去。Bossard大惊失色，想要阻止却已经来不及，只能眼睁睁地看着亚洲男人轻轻巧巧地闪到一边，侧身抓住Kendall的手腕一扭，轻而易举地便把大个子美国人手臂别在了身后然后狠狠地按到了一边的墙上。

 

“我就是那个黄皮猴子。”看着满脸痛苦加震惊的美国人，亚洲男人嘴角勾起一个微笑，“我想我应该给Langley打个电话问问他们到底脑子进了多少水才放你这样的人进局里，又吃错了什么药居然还敢放你出来丢人现眼。哦，不好意思，这该不会是你第一次出实战外勤吧？我给菜鸟道歉。”说完便放开了被制住的人，双手举到空中一脸无辜。

 

“Fuck you！老子Kevin Kendall当了5年CIA驻东南亚特派侦查员了！”CIA探员的脸涨成了猪肝色，一边揉着自己获得解放的手臂一边恶狠狠地瞪着眼前的亚洲男人，“你就是那个什么‘武士’？想拿话激我？告诉你，还早了100年呢！这儿不是东京也不是里昂，你那套狗屁东西在这儿行不通。别TMD指望我们听你的！”

 

“我也很高兴认识你。”亚洲男人露出一个公式化的笑容，四两拨千斤地淡淡开口，接着便不再理会被噎得干瞪眼的Kendall，径直走向一旁已然傻掉的Bossard。

 

看着人朝着自己越走越近，Bossard终于回过神来，手忙脚乱地抓起桌上的几个文件夹捧到男人面前，男人看也没看一眼，只是越过Bossard走到会议室一侧那几块贴了乱七八糟的照片且被涂画的惨不忍睹的白板前，聚精会神地研究起来。Bossard看着男人皱起来的眉头，大气也不敢出，只能默默地站在一旁等着。Kendall刚从男人手中吃了大亏，也只是坐在一边生气，没再出言挑衅。

 

不知过了多久，男人终于开口说话，只是声音冷的令听起来的人忍不住发抖，“Monsieur Bossard，我想在15分钟之内看到这次联合行动小组所有人在这里集合，你觉得怎么样？”

 

Bossard的脸刷地白了几分，立刻摸出手机低吼，“叫所有人到2楼会议室集合，我只给你15分钟。对，把美国佬也叫齐了一起来。”听到手机那端的回话后Bossard反而平静，“我只说一次，这是samourai的口讯，你们自己掂量吧。”

 

墙上时钟的分针刚刚走过5格，会议室里已是黑压压地坐满了人。不同于ICPO探员们的正襟危坐，CIA显然有些不满凭什么要放下手头的工作乖乖坐在这里听ICPO的人指挥。亚洲男人站在屋子一角冷冷地看着美国人闹腾，然后一只手便伸到了自己眼前。抬头只见一名不过30岁出头的美国男人冲自己和善地笑了笑，“Michael Vaughn，CIA此次特别行动小组负责人。如果有什么需要我们协助的，请尽管开口。”

 

有些诧异于Vaughn的年龄，亚洲男人握住了面前的手，声音里终于有了点正常的温度，“Hideaki Takizawa。我希望能够得到贵局全力的配合，Vaughn先生，我们已经没有时间可以浪费了。”

 

“你已经得到了你想要的。”Michael Vaughn看着亚洲男人，眼神诚恳。

 

点点头放开了CIA年轻的负责人的手，亚洲男人扫一眼仍旧闹哄哄的会议室，不紧不慢地开口，“先生们，如果你们还想保住自己的饭碗，就请统统闭嘴。”

 

整个屋子顿时安静了下来，随即立刻闹腾的更胜先前。CIA探员们个个怒视着角落里的亚洲男人，已经有人不满地站起身来，却在瞥见男人身旁自家上司凌厉的眼神后缩了回去。

 

“我想大家应该已经知道了，这次行动从今天开始由我负责统筹指挥，从美国来的各位先生有任何问题任何不满请给我憋回肚子里直到抓到Yousef为止。在那之前如果我发现有人不配合甚至故意捣乱，别怪我踢你回家吃自己。然后ICPO的同事们，我知道你们背地里叫我‘武士’，那么你们最好也有觉悟，不好好与CIA的各位探员们合作的话，我不介意来个百人斩。”看着因自己的话而渐渐变得鸦雀无声的会议室，ICPO东京局国际恐怖活动对策室特别搜查员泷泽秀明仍旧斜靠在房间一角的墙上，面无表情地继续，“那么告诉我你们现在为止都有什么收获吧，先生们。”

 

半个小时后，泷泽看着面前一帮汇报完毕请领导批示的探员们依旧面无表情默不作声。

 

终于还是可怜的Pierre Bossard颤颤巍巍地开口，“Monsieur Takizawa……我们目前的搜查情况大概就是这些了，这里是详细的搜查资料和记录，您要不要……”

 

“两起酒店爆炸案分别使用了什么类型的炸弹？”泷泽完全无视Bossard，突然开口发问。

 

“Semtex和C4，都是塑胶炸弹。”一名ICPO探员小心翼翼地回答，有些摸不清头脑，这些信息不是新闻上都播了么，干嘛还问。

 

“J.W. Marriot酒店1808号房间里是否发现一颗未爆弹？”泷泽的问题依旧让人莫名其妙。

 

“新闻上都播了几遍的东西了，你现在再问有什么意义？！”终于有脾气火爆的美国人忍不住质问。

 

“1808号房间里的未爆弹是什么类型的炸弹？”泷泽自顾自地问，完全不理会已经开始议论纷纷的探员。

 

之前才被泷泽制的服服帖帖的Kevin Kendall却在这一片不解声中皱起了眉头，翻开记事本细细查看，然后惊呼出声，“是Mark II子母弹！”说完抬头看着泷泽，觉得自己似乎在一片混沌中抓到了什么要点，却还是不能确定。

 

泷泽深深地看了一眼Kendall，接着发问，“为什么只有1808号房间里的炸弹没有用塑胶炸药，而是使用制作过程明显要麻烦很多且容易暴露的Mark II？”见屋子里一片面面相觑，泷泽的问题机关枪一样地发射出去，“为什么要炸这两家酒店？为什么要在雅加达炸这两家酒店？为什么选在清早？为什么不在晚上炸两条街之外的夜总会？Yousef策划这次爆炸案的目的是什么？”

 

“引起恐慌，制造混乱，向世人展示JI进行大型恐怖活动的能力，对美国人叫板……理由多了去了！”另一名CIA探员明显已经有些火，直接把记事本摔在桌子上瞪着泷泽，随即其他探员们也纷纷随声附和，顷刻间会议室里再度乱成了一锅粥。

 

泷泽对这一片沸沸扬扬完全不理，只是饶有兴味地盯住攥着记事本陷入沉思的Kevin Kendall，然后轻轻开口，“Agent Kendall，制造Mark II子母弹所需的主要材料是什么？”

 

Kendall正在和脑海中冲来撞去的灵感近身搏击，完全没想到泷泽会点名提问，还是问的这种常识性问题，于是头也没抬，只是不耐烦地回答，“硝酸甘油。这谁都知道吧，干嘛问我？”

 

泷泽勾了勾嘴角，看着那群已经开始吵架的探员们淡淡开口，“硝酸甘油，先生们，如果你们还不明白我也没什么办法了。给你们一个提示词吧，Bojinka。”

 

泷泽口中轻轻吐出的这个源自古塞尔维亚语的单词仿佛在会议室里投下一颗核弹，瞬间平复了所有的争吵，只余下死一般的寂静。Pierre Bossard，ICPO探员，连同先前还怒气冲冲的美国人们统统目瞪口呆一脸仿佛见到鬼的表情，甚至是泷泽身边一直沉稳冷静波澜不惊的Vaughn也变了脸色。

 

“可是……95年就……马尼拉，火灾……然后911……”稍稍有些出乎泷泽的意料，第一个把自己的大脑调整回正常工作状态的居然是ICPO的老好人Pierre Bossard，虽然他也只能支离破碎地一个单词一个单词往外蹦些只言片语，说出的话完全意义不明。

 

“Très bien, Monsieur Bossard（非常好，Bossard先生）.”泷泽冲满头冷汗的法国同事点点头，看向呆坐着的其他人，声音里全是讥讽，“我们面对的是Ramzi Ahmed Yousef，先生们，请动动你们那些已经锈死了的脑细胞仔细地想一想。如果你是Yousef，在几乎把印尼所有够资格成为目标的地方全都炸过来一遍之后你还想干什么？你还想要什么？制造恐慌混乱显示实力之类的完全可以来个第三次巴厘岛爆炸案，选在雅加达？选在一个明显人烟稀少的清早，在两个酒店大堂里引爆明显分量不够的塑胶炸弹？其中一个酒店还是03年就炸过了的J.W. Marriot？然后Marriot的房间里还放着一颗Mark II子母弹在那儿没爆炸？我还是刚才的问题，为什么要炸酒店？Yousef的动机到底是什么？回想一下过去，先生们，回到1995年1月，至少现在我的同事Bossard先生已经把事情想明白了。”

 

沉默，还是沉默，每个人的大脑都在飞速地运转试图把所有的线索拼凑起来。然后一个低沉的声音幽幽地响起，“波金卡计划……”

 

于是所有人的目光投向了Pierre Bossard，只见他盯着自己面前的那一小片空气，目光已然失去了焦距。

 

“Ramzi Yousef于1994年在菲律宾策划的可以被称为有史以来最可怕的恐怖活动。整个计划因为Yousef在马尼拉所住的酒店房间意外失火被警方提前发现，而宣告流产。第一阶段计划于95年1月15日利用小型自杀式炸弹暗杀当时在马尼拉出席国际青年节活动的教皇保禄二世。接着把制作炸弹所需的各种化学药品偷带在身上，搭乘11架美国航空公司从亚洲各大国际机场起飞的往洛杉矶，旧金山，芝加哥和纽约去的联程航班，在机内组装好炸弹并安置在座位下的救生衣里，于亚洲境内的中转站下飞机，然后在飞机飞至美国领土后引爆机内炸弹。94年12月11日的菲律宾航空PAL434班机的爆炸案便是这次计划的先行试验。第一阶段计划如果成功，将会制造超过4000名的死者，并给全球航空交通带来毁灭性打击。”Bossard仿佛已经失去了自主意识，只剩下一副躯壳留在会议室里低低讲述着当年这个震惊世界的事件，“计划的第二阶段是劫持数架美国航空公司的客机，飞抵美国境内之后用客机冲撞芝加哥西尔斯大厦，旧金山泛美金字塔，CIA总部大楼，白宫，五角大楼和纽约世贸中心。”说到这儿，不光是Bossard，会议室里所有人的脸上都笼上一层阴霾，“第二阶段计划后来被al-Qaeda加以改良后，于2001年9月11日实施，其中被劫持飞往纽约的联合航空175次航班成功撞击世贸中心南塔……”

 

“Merci，Monsieur Bossard。感谢你详细的解说。”泷泽看着满屋子悲愤难当的美国人，打断了同事声音越来越低的讲述，“波金卡计划，先生们，Yousef当年被迫不得不中止的前所未闻的恐怖活动规划。虽然第二阶段得以实施，但第一阶段行动没能展开，也就是说，当年Yousef亲身上阵可说是完美执行的菲航434班机爆炸案完全失去了意义。这就好比一根梗在心头15年的刺，有朝一日Yousef一定要把它亲手拔除。”

 

“所以他选择了炸酒店，不，不应该用‘选择’这个词，这不是他理智自主选择后的结果。”

 

闻声回头，只见年轻的CIA负责人淡定而沉稳地看着自己，眼睛里满是了然的神色。泷泽挑了挑眉毛，这人跟上了自己的思路，看来CIA也不全都是些脓包。有些欣慰地点点头，泷泽示意对方继续。

 

Michael Vaughn回给泷泽一个微笑，镇定地开口，“Yousef这个宏大的计划之所以流产，是因为被菲律宾警方提前发现而不得不被迫放弃。当时警方从他的酒店房间里搜获了他的笔记本电脑，大量资料，地图，还有未制作完成的Mark II子母弹和微型炸弹，以及几十瓶经过巧妙伪装成隐形眼镜护理液的硝酸甘油。而这一切的失败都缘于他在马尼拉所住的酒店房间里发生的一次小小的意外火灾。所以这一次，他选择在这两个酒店里制造爆炸，因为在Yousef的潜意识里，酒店是他的梦魇，如果不是酒店房间里的意外，15年前整个世界就应该经历一场巨大的混乱了。因此他必须要炸掉‘酒店房间’，且留下可证明此案是他本人所为的印记，以此来给这15年画个句号。所以03年已被他自己炸过一次的J.W. Marriot的房间里安放了一颗未爆的Mark II子母弹。制造Mark II的主要材料就是硝酸甘油，而硝酸甘油几乎已经成为Yousef的注册商标了。”

 

CIA和ICPO的探员们面面相觑，对屋子角落里两位长官之间的互动有些不解。那边厢Kevin Kendall终于和脑子里的灵感搏斗出了结果，也慢慢跟上了泷泽和Vaughn的步伐，“可是光凭这些线索并不能够确定Yousef是要重开波金卡计划吧，而且我们的人有接到线报说一个名为Adam Salih的男人在北苏门答腊的棉兰港口租船过马六甲海峡逃往槟城。Adam Salih就是Yousef在马来西亚境内曾使用过的化名，我觉得还是应该联络马来西亚警方。”说着冲泷泽挑衅地抬了抬下巴，“协调各国警力共同联合行动不是你们ICPO的职责么？那你们就去做啊！”

 

“看来我还是高估了你的脑容量，Agent Kendall，或者说你们CIA其实一直都没什么智商可言。”泷泽冷笑，走到那几块白板前，拿起马克笔圈出一行，“Konsojaya贸易公司。印尼警方从Abdilah嘴里掏出来的这个JI洗钱机构给这次雅加达爆炸案提供了资金援助。根据ICPO资料库记载，Konsojaya在过去只被启用过两次，一次是93年世贸中心停车场爆炸案，还有一次就是菲航434班机爆炸案。也就是说，这间贸易公司是Yousef专属的为波金卡计划提供资金援助的机构。”泷泽说着，走到Kendall面前，弯腰看着他的眼睛，“冷战期间，你们曾在亚洲区挖掘并训练了一批未登记在案的幽灵特工，然后把他们扔到阿富汗去给苏联人捣乱。事实证明你们干的很成功，这批人不仅仅在当时把苏联人弄得焦头烂额，如今也让你们吃尽了苦头。Yousef现在可能在世界上的任何地方，但独独不会是在马来西亚。他太了解CIA的情报网和侦察流程，而你们自己教会了他如何在CIA的体制下寻找漏洞以达到反侦察目的。Ramzi Yousef是你们CIA一手培养出来的魔鬼，搬起石头砸自己的脚的感觉想必一定很不错。”

 

Kevin Kendall的眼睛里几乎要喷出火来，但他知道自己找不出任何话来反驳泷泽恶毒的嘲讽。与ICPO联合行动本应是FBI的职权所在，CIA这次硬生生地越权违规操作也正是因为他们必须要来收拾这个自己制造出来的烂摊子。手里的记事本被捏到就要烂掉，Kendall觉得自己还是咽不下这口气，“是，CIA拿他没办法，我们的体制就是狗屁！但至少我们还有一套体制，ICPO只不过负责联络协调与情报支援，连侦察实权都没有的人在这儿充什么大尾巴狼！”

 

泷泽几乎要笑出声，看着垂死挣扎的Kendall连声音都变得轻快起来，“Agent Kendall，ICPO如果有侦察实权的话这案子现在已经结了，我也不用在这里被迫给你们上免费的智力启发课程。我已经讲的很清楚了，现在整个行动由我负责统筹指挥，如果你有任何不满请搭下一班飞机回Langley，我真的不介意和印尼警察署一起行动，因为我觉得他们应该比你更清楚现在到底是个什么状况。”

 

说完，泷泽走到Bossard面前，毫不理会桌子那头的Kendall是如何想冲过来揍自己然后又被CIA同事们手忙脚乱摁回椅子上。“给我雅加达和马尼拉的地图。”

 

Bossard遵命从资料夹里翻出两张地图，泷泽把它们挂在白板上，又拿起马克笔画出马尼拉市中心的一个点，“这就是Yousef当时入住的酒店的位置，闹市区，距离马尼拉市9号警察局仅仅500米，所谓的大隐隐于市。之前Vaughn先生也提过，上次意外失火的那个酒店房间是Yousef的梦魇，所以这次他会潜意识地选择基本上完全一样的地方。Yousef此次的目的，就是要在15年后的今天重开波金卡计划，完成当年未完成的第一阶段行动。他要证明给自己，也要证明给全世界看，这次他一定会成功。”

 

把手中的笔扔到一边，泷泽转身环顾会议室，“先生们，是时候行动了。找出雅加达市内所有符合15年前马尼拉的那间酒店特征的场所，然后动用你们所有的情报网络尽可能地缩小目标范围。Yousef就在这里。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于前两章的一点点说明，前两章里涉及的所有案子及组织均为真实存在的，全部可查得到，只不过被我拿来做了一点点艺术加工而已，感兴趣的可自行Google相关信息。
> 
> 这一章，能看出来的应该都已经看出来了，我把Alias里的Michael Vaughn请过来友情出演了一下，还顺手把Kendall也抓来了，至于为什么Sydney Bristow或者Jack Bristow甚至Mr. Sark没能出场，因为，这毕竟是一篇杰尼斯同人啊，客串角色太多真的会乱套的……这只是我的小小私心，所以并未标注Crossover或打角色tag，算是一点点惊喜吧～


	14. Chapter 14

2009年7月 雅加达

 

他总是在午后2点40分走进这个咖啡店，然后点一杯Espresso Macchiato，有时候会多要一份蓝莓蛋糕。他的头发卷卷的，说话的时候会带上软软的鼻音，听起来有些可爱，背上总是背着一个紫色的大背囊。Suhali每天都在柜台后偷偷望着他，这个风雨无阻的顾客。他似乎一直都是一个人来，她从未见过有其他人与他同行。他几乎从不说话，不像那个隔三差五来店里的老伯，总是不停地拉着她或其他侍应生闲扯个没完。他总是要单份Espresso，但Suhali每次都会给他双份，他从未发觉，只是吹开杯子里的奶泡，然后抿一口咖啡。来的时间久了，Suhali也曾试图在做咖啡时和他聊天，他却只是抬起眼睛看看她，然后轻轻一笑，并不回答。他的眼睛很漂亮，黑白分明，清澈见底。看着他的笑，Suhali觉得惊奇，这个年代居然还有这样淳朴羞涩的男人，于是便愈发注意他。每天下午，Suhali都会有一点小小的期待，紧张的注视着大门，直到看到他卷卷的头发和紫色的大背包，她才会放松下来，然后无端地开心。

 

午后2点40分看到卷头发的男人出现，为他做一杯咖啡，这已经成为Suhali的习惯，仿佛一场不为人知的神秘约会。

 

这天从中午起便下起暴雨，Suhali一直心神不宁地看着咖啡店的门，不敢去猜测那个卷头发的男人今天还会不会来。店长走到窗边，担忧地看着外面一片白花花的水雾，犹豫着要不要提早结束营业。Suhali踌躇着，终于还是鼓起勇气走到店长面前请求她不要关门，然后便在店长恍然大悟的眼神中红着脸跑回水池边刷杯子，不敢相信自己居然也有如此大胆的一面。

 

2点半，雨势仍然不减。就连店长都按捺不住，跑到门边一再确认外面的街道确实是空无一人。

 

2点40分，Suhali盯着墙上的钟，秒针一格一格地前行，丝毫不去理会她此刻越来越沉重的心情。眼看秒针就要无情地走完一圈，门口铃铛“叮叮”的声音仿佛天籁般在店里回响，背着紫色大背包的男人跨进店里，卷卷的头发梢滴着水，狼狈地收起雨伞，抬头撞上Suhali惊喜的目光，抿着嘴角露出一个羞涩的笑。

 

暴雨倾盆的夏日午后，Suhali听到自己的心脏好像蝴蝶的翅膀般忽闪忽闪地扑腾起来。

 

自那个雨天之后，卷头发的男人开始时不时和Suhali有了些交谈。一来二去，Suhali知道他叫Tomohisa，日本人，来印尼留学已经3年了，和自己一样是印尼大学的学生，只不过自己是大一的菜鸟，而Tomohisa读的是东南亚文化的研究生。Suhali觉得人类真是可怕的生物，原先一直内向害羞的自己在面对同样羞涩的日本男孩时居然能如此开朗活泼侃侃而谈起来。也许是校友的缘故吧，渐渐地两人的话题多了起来，一开始只是在等咖啡的间隙交换几句礼貌性的问候，后来Tomohisa便在店里越呆越晚，越聊越多，有几次甚至一直呆到打烊，然后便和Suhali一路走一路聊从店门口走到地铁站来来回回差点赶不上末班车。两个人就这么聊着聊着，直到某天男孩子终于在去地铁站的路上牵起了Suhali的手，而Suhali对卷头发日本留学生的称呼也从“Tomohisa”变成了“Tomo”。

 

交往将近两个月，正是黏糊到惹人嫌的热恋期，Suhali一边擦拭着洗干净的瓷杯一边甜蜜地觉得自己的人生真的很圆满。活在这个相对和平的年代，不愁吃不愁穿还接受着高等教育，虽然生为阿拉伯人，却在这个阳光明媚的岛国上过着和西方女性没有什么不同的自由独立的生活，如今还有了一个温柔体贴的男朋友。

 

不过，还是有那么一点缺憾……那个自己称作父亲的男人，自从得知了Tomo的存在之后便不厌其烦地打电话来强硬地要求她和他断绝关系。

 

一想到这里，Suhali秀丽的脸上就笼上一层阴影。母亲死的早，自己从小由保姆带大，跟父亲一年也见不到几次面，而现在这个除了给钱之外什么也没关心过的男人居然妄图干涉自己的感情生活？！18岁的阿拉伯少女莫名燃起斗争心，说什么也不会理他的！

 

正妄自熊熊燃烧着，自家恋人准时出现在了柜台前，一如既往地点单份的Espresso Macchiato。于是Suhali顿时把父亲啊电话啊斗争心啊什么的抛在脑后，一颗心里只装的进恋人温柔宠溺的笑脸。

 

“你以为我会允许你跟一个来历不明的日本小子混在一起吗？Suhali，你是我的女儿，你不会不明白的。跟他断绝来往，不然你一定会后悔。”

 

那一刻，Suhali并没有意识到，父亲当时在电话里所说的每一个字都是认真的。

 

2009年9月30日

 

印度尼西亚首都 雅加达

 

8：15 PM，ICPO指挥中心会议室

 

CIA与ICPO探员们终于撕破脸皮吵了个你死我活，沉稳淡定的CIA负责人也终于失控，揪起引发会议室战争的下属的领子把人吼了个狗血淋头。而Pierre Bossard早已无暇顾及这些，只是与身边情报组的同事一起把地图研究了个底儿掉，两条眉毛几乎打成了死结。

 

没有人明白，为什么在他们倾巢出动几乎把雅加达市内所有符合泷泽所提到的酒店特征的地点扫荡过一遍之后，Ramzi Yousef依旧不见踪影。

 

泷泽望着眼前这一片闹剧似的混乱，勾勾嘴角推开会议室的门走了出去。从衣兜里挖出一包皱皱巴巴的Lucky Strike，叼了一根点上，接着摸出手机按下一个号码，语气是前所未有的轻松惬意。

 

“喂，算算时间应该差不多了吧。”

 

8：45 PM，印尼大学学生宿舍

 

Suhali坐在自己的房间里，捏着手机不知该如何是好。

 

她的淳朴羞涩的卷头发日本恋人已经失踪了一个星期。

 

开始两天她只是以为他突然被教授安排了新的研究课题或者要忙着写论文什么的，所以也没在意。第三天，发现恋人的手机还是打不通之后，Suhali终于决定去东南亚文化研究生院找人。可是研究生本来就不需要天天去系里报道，所以教授和同学也无从得知Tomo究竟跑去了哪里，就连宿舍的管理员也表示好像有段时间没看见他了。到了第五天，Suhali的不安和恐慌终于累积到了顶点，她决定要报警，却在拿起手机拨号的时候硬生生地停下来，不，警察帮不了她，帮不了她。

 

如今一个星期过去了，Suhali知道自己必须要做出一个决定。沉思了许久之后，阿拉伯少女的脸上浮现出一股破釜沉舟的神色，她深吸一口气，用捏在手里已经发热的手机拨通了某个号码。

 

“怎么了？你很少会主动打电话给我。”接电话的是说阿拉伯语的中年男人。

 

“把Tomo还给我。是你把他弄走了吧，爸爸。”听着父亲陌生又熟悉的声音，Suhali Yousef尽可能冷静地对电话那端的Ramzi Yousef提出自己的要求。

 

8：50 PM，雅加达警察署特别行动指挥中心

 

“通话结束，时长3分08秒，应该可以确定位置。”电脑前的雅加达警察署情报科探员一边忙碌着一边把信息告知身旁的男人，“果然，逆向追踪成功！是在水库附近的废旧公寓。远离市区，废旧厂房，掩人耳目不引起注意。完全符合泷泽先生之前分析过的特征。”

 

“水库旧厂房区域是C组的范围，立刻通知C组行动！”男人说起话来带着些软软的鼻音，但并不妨碍他利索地向一众印尼警察下达命令。

 

“C组，这里是指挥中心，确定目标在水库南门往西与班登岸北街交叉口处的Dona Josefa公寓2层。立即行动！”负责调度的警官通过无线电传达着命令。

 

“收到！C组正在向Dona Josefa公寓方向移动……已到达公寓2层，只有一个房间，准备强行攻入，5秒后无线电将静音……上帝保佑我们能顺利把目标带回去，无线电静音。”

 

指挥中心里，所有人都屏住呼吸看着调度台上的无线电，等待着谁人来打破这令人难以忍受的静默。

 

10秒，20秒，30秒……

 

1分钟，2分钟……

 

仿佛3个世纪般的3分钟过去后，无线电里终于传来了声音，“行动结束，成功抓获Ramzi Ahmed Yousef！”说话的雅加达机动警察部队C组探员几乎是在对着无线电嘶吼，声音里全是掩盖不住的兴奋和激动，“我重复，行动结束，成功抓获Ramzi Ahmed Yousef！”

 

3秒钟的静默后，雅加达警察署特别行动指挥中心爆发出一片欢呼，所有人都扔下手里的东西，狂喜地拥抱庆祝。头发卷卷的日本男人堵着耳朵出了指挥中心，走到安静的安全通道门口，摸出手机开始拨号，“喂，结束了，明天把人押过去。那么，我这样算是通过考试了吗？可以发榜了吧，前辈。”

 

手机另一端是ICPO东京局国际恐怖活动对策室特别搜查员一贯没有温度的声音，“山下智久先生，欢迎正式加入ICPO。”

 

2009年10月1日

 

12：18 PM 印尼大学学生宿舍

 

Suhali仍旧坐在自己的房间里，脑中一片混乱。

 

一直以来，她都是默默地接受自己的父亲是Ramzi Yousef这个事实。她苦恼过，挣扎过，反抗过，但最后还是选择接受。子女无法挑选父母，所以即使Ramzi Yousef是个手上沾了无数人的鲜血人人得以诛之的恐怖分子，他依旧是她的父亲。她跟父亲从来不亲近，她不想知道他究竟在做什么，也不想他知道她的生活，而他们也一直这么不冷不热地维持着这种距离，直到Tomo出现。正是因着父亲那一通通语带威胁的电话，她才会有生以来第一次几乎是声色俱厉地逼问父亲是不是绑架了自己的恋人。

 

想起昨晚的电话，Suhali愈发恍惚。父亲没有承认也没有否认，只是在短暂的沉默后一字一句地低语，“Suhali，我说过，再跟那个人交往下去你一定会后悔。对不起，爸爸没有办法再保护你了，以后自己要保重，我的Suhali已经长大了，一个人也可以好好生活下去的。”接着电话便断掉。

 

Suhali完全不明白，为什么父亲会说出这种意义不明令人费解的话，为什么Tomo会突然失踪，为什么她圆满的幸福的人生会突然间如此混乱起来。一定是出了什么事情，Suhali的直觉告诉她，一定是有什么不好的事情发生了。跳起来打开电视，Suhali抓起桌上的遥控器，一个频道一个频道地扫瞄着，并不确定她究竟想要看到什么，接着她便僵在电视机前，手中的遥控器自由落体。

 

“……在ICPO周密策划下，Jemaah Islamiyah首脑Ramzi Ahmed Yousef于2009年9月30日晚在雅加达市郊某公寓内被捕。雅加达警方在其公寓房间内搜出正在制作中的各式炸弹和大量硝酸甘油……”

 

看着电视里带着手铐被推入警车的父亲，Suhali的大脑里一片空白，这就是为什么父亲会在电话里说出那样的话么，好像交代身后事一般。接着镜头扫过旁边的ICPO探员们，Suhali突然瞪大了眼睛，神色惊恐，像是看到了什么可怕的东西。捂住嘴不让自己惊呼出声，Suhali跌坐在地上，刚刚她分明看到头发卷卷眼神清澈的日本男人正在和身边的人说着些什么，脸上全是严肃的神情，再不见她熟悉的羞涩的笑。

 

父亲那沉重的叹息再度在耳边响起，Suhali想她终于明白了，原来父亲说过的每一个字都是认真的，原来她真的会后悔。

 

连电视都没关，Suhali翻身从地上爬起来奔出宿舍房间。

 

12：35 PM 雅加达警察署特别行动指挥中心

 

“前辈，Bossard那边可以不用管，但是CIA这边最好还是有个解释口径吧，毕竟是故意给出相反的情报这种大事……”山下一边收拾着指挥中心里的资料一边看似随意地提醒着站在窗边发呆的上司，“美国人再不中用，暴走起来也是很麻烦的。”

 

泷泽头也没回，“那种事情让光一去烦。抓到Yousef等于端掉了JI，上面再不满你就帮我递辞职信。”正说着，目光落在窗外的某个点上，“P，出任务要有始有终，鉴于是你正式任职前开始的任务，暂时先不算你的过失分。”接着转过身拍拍山下的肩膀，“再有下次就递自己的辞职信。”说完便走向大门。

 

山下正迷茫着这是怎么了，只见旁边的情报科探员指着电脑屏幕上闪烁的光点，声音有点紧张，“Suhali Yousef的手机信号出现在门口……”

 

吐了吐舌头，山下赶紧追着泷泽也出了警署。

 

看到Suhali泫然欲泣的表情时，山下笑笑走上前去，“今天店里休息么？怎么跑来这里？”

 

女孩咬住嘴唇，没想到山下居然是如此自然的态度，“我找了你好几天，宿舍管理员说她好久没看到你了……你跑到哪里去了？大家都很担心你……店长说你不去，店里就好象少了点什么……”

 

山下不作声，只是露出一个羞涩的笑，然后看到女孩含泪的眼里“唰”地亮起小小的希冀。从衣兜里掏出名片夹，山下抽出一张，双手递到女孩眼前，“Tomohisa Yamashita，ICPO东京局国际恐怖活动对策室搜查员。”看女孩愣愣地接过名片，山下收起笑容，“Yousef小姐，令尊已被送往ICPO指挥中心接受审问，不允许家属探访，请回吧。”

 

“为什么……”女孩的眼泪终于掉下来，“为什么……”

 

山下刚想开口，却被泷泽拦在身前，“因为您是Ramzi Yousef的女儿，要怪就怪您的父亲吧。他早该想到，在他毁掉了那么多生命之后，他必定要为此付出代价。”

 

“你们不是国际刑警么？为什么不光明正大的逮捕他？为什么要用这种手段……”Suhali Yousef痛哭失声，她不明白为什么父亲的所作所为会毁掉她的幸福。

 

“您是读商科的吧，Yousef小姐。”泷泽勾勾嘴角，声音里透着一丝残忍的快感，“那您应该很明白才对啊。您看，如果正面和令尊交手，我就得调动整个分部的人，还要费尽心思去说服美国佬们协调合作。但是您就不一样了，我只动用了一个没入职的ICPO预备役探员就得到了我想要的所有结果。如此划算的买卖，换作是您也会毫不犹豫吧。”

 

女孩像是被一盆冰水从头浇下来，眼中那一点点虚妄的希望之火瞬间熄灭，她看着眼前笑得优雅的泷泽，一脸的不可置信，“你……你还有人性吗？！”

 

泷泽脸上的笑容无懈可击，“多谢您的赞美，Yousef小姐。那么，祝您有美好的人生！”说完，便转身走向警署大门。

 

山下跟在泷泽身后慢慢走着，快到警署门口时还是忍不住回头，看着跪在地上绝望地哭泣的阿拉伯少女，轻轻说了句“Bye bye”，然后转身跟上泷泽的步伐。

 

头发卷卷的新科搜查员并不知道，在他回头的那一刻，他那位冰山一样的前辈是怎样神情恍惚地看着门外几近崩溃的Suhali Yousef，又是怎样在他回身前收起眼中深重的悲哀，重新变回无心无情的冷酷武士，然后迈步走进了警署大门。


	15. Chapter 15

2009年10月2日 雅加达ICPO指挥中心

 

泷泽刚推开会议室的门便觉得眼前一花，迅速地闪到一边，将将躲过了挥向自己的拳头。

 

“You son of a bitch！！！”被CIA众人拼命拉住的Kevin Kendall冲着泷泽怒骂，“假情报？！你居然给我们假情报？！你TMD把CIA当成什么了？！”

 

泷泽径直走向皱着眉头的Michael Vaughn，平静得好像什么都没发生，“Vaughn先生，对于此次隐瞒情报故意给出相反指令，我想您也能够理解。山下探员那条线已经布下很久，我不能冒险，而Yousef一直在关注CIA的动向。综合考量后，让CIA根据相反情报往错误的方向进行搜捕，诱骗Yousef认为自己已经瞒天过海而实施原定计划，同时让山下探员展开行动是最优方案。”

 

Vaughn点点头，“我了解，时间太紧急，而且需要考虑到山下探员的安全，您事前无法向我们透露真实情报。总之Yousef已经抓回来了，其他的都不是问题。”顿了一下，Vaughn有些担忧地看着泷泽，“不过作为行动总指挥，您毕竟是给出了错误指令，流程上我们也不得不把这些报告给ICPO总部，希望您能谅解。”

 

泷泽伸出右手，看着Vaughn的眼睛，语气由衷的诚恳，“给您添麻烦了。我从没想过CIA居然会有Vaughn先生这样的人，能够与您共事是我的荣幸。”

 

Michael Vaughn也露出一个真诚的微笑，“期待着还能再次与您合作。有空来美国玩。”

 

两位惺惺相惜的长官紧紧地握了握对方的手，接着转身开始了各自的工作。

 

泷泽示意Bossard与CIA商讨收尾工作，自己则出了会议室的门，慢慢走下楼梯。

 

地下一层的侦讯室，山下已经靠在门边等候。想着为什么侦讯室，拘留室什么的都要建在地下一层，泷泽推开了门。

 

Ramzi Ahmed Yousef平静地坐在桌子旁，看到推门而入的泷泽时略略有些惊讶，却在看到随即跨进屋内的山下后笑了出来。

 

“果然是这样，我早就跟Suhali说她会后悔，但是她不听我的。”Yousef看向山下的眼神带着些玩味，“山下先生，你真的很厉害，我动用了一切情报网络却只能查到你是在三年前来的雅加达，而且确实是拿学生签证入境，并且真的在印尼大学东南亚文化研究生院注册了。ICPO资料库里没有你的档案，你是怎么做到的？”

 

山下笑了笑，没出声，只是打开手中的笔记本电脑，坐在一旁开始噼里啪啦地打字记录。

 

“因为他那时候还没入职。”泷泽在桌子另一边坐下，点上一根烟，把手中剩下的半包Lucky Strike递到Yousef眼前，“来一根？”

 

Yousef摇摇头，“我不抽烟。”

 

“我的错。”泷泽举起双手以示抱歉，“我忽略了，一个天天和硝酸甘油，丙三醇，硝基苯之类的东西为伍的人确实应该禁烟。”

 

“即使是ICPO探员，没入职也还是平民，”Yousef有点诧异地看着泷泽，“这种行动方案你的上级是不会批准的。”

 

“根本就没有行动方案，哪来的批准不批准。我又不是CIA，从来不玩那一套。”泷泽吐出一口烟雾，漫不经心地玩着手里的火机，“这不过是入职前的实战考核，通过了就抓到你然后顺利成为ICPO正式探员，一石二鸟皆大欢喜。没通过就是良好市民自愿协助ICPO查案但不幸牺牲，以此为戒请广大公民将工作交给警方，不要擅自行动。总之没死的话上头看抓到你了就什么也不会说，真死了也是死他一个跟我没任何关系。” 

 

“喂，前辈，这么说也太冷淡了吧。”山下一边敲着键盘一边忍不住出声抱怨。

 

“我一向认为ICPO不过是一群跑来跑去看人脸色求人办事的草包，没想到居然会有你这种狠角色。”Yousef看着对面叼着烟的泷泽，眼神里渐渐浮现出些许钦佩，“我认输，你们想知道什么就尽管问吧，我会尽力配合你们的调查。不过……”

 

“我们绝不会再去骚扰令千金，ICPO方面我已经关照过了，至于美国人，我会让我的上级向他们施压的。请您尽可放心，把该说的不该说的都赶快说出来吧。”不等Yousef把话说完，泷泽便慢悠悠地接上了腔。

 

Yousef愣了一下，眯起眼看着泷泽，“你很厉害，年轻人，叫什么名字？”

 

“泷泽秀明。需要我签名么？Yousef先生？”泷泽扯扯嘴角，烟雾缭绕间看不清他究竟是不是在笑。

 

“你们日本人都是这么厉害么？”Yousef感叹着，“你是我遇到的第二个让我打从心眼儿里佩服的日本人。”

 

泷泽攥紧手里的火机，眼神倏一下变得锐利，“那么第一个是谁？”

 

Ramzi Yousef盯着面前猛然散发出杀气的泷泽，微笑，“坐稳了，年轻人，接下来我要说的也许会吓到你哦。”

 

2009年10月8日

 

出了苏加诺-哈达国际机场，堂本光一伸手拦了辆出租车，背着行李直奔ICPO指挥中心。

 

这几天，国际恐怖活动对策室的电话快要被打爆。CIA骂骂咧咧的投诉，东南亚分部同事哭哭啼啼的诉苦，法国总部一次又一次地询问，甚至那个向来优哉游哉除了他那位警校前辈之外谁也不服的新米探员也隔着国际长途的电话线淡淡地说“室长，前辈他暴走的话，我一个人是拖不住的”。于是最后，他终于看到自己手机上显示出刑事局的某个号码，接起来之后不出所料的是老爷子略带疲惫的声音，“光一，去印尼看看。任务不是完成了么？把人扔给CIA，你把那混小子给我押回东京。”

 

坐在飞速行驶的出租车里，堂本光一闭上眼叹了口气。不知从什么时候开始，他已经习惯了这种生活。接到无数的电话，然后收拾好行李搭车去成田，接着从各个国家各个城市的机场飞奔出来，拦上一辆出租车开往当地指挥中心或者警局，开几个会骂几次人或者被人骂几次之后带着某个引起这一连串事情的下属飞回东京，然后被老爷子骂得狗血淋头。消停过一段时日之后，一切重头再来。如此循环往复中，那个不知从什么时候起开始面无表情的下属变得愈发冷漠，而自己也愈发清晰地感受到心头莫可名状的痛。

 

“小秀，你什么时候才能让我不担心……”揉着眉心，堂本光一觉得自己已经快到极限。

 

下了车，光一走向候在门口的新米探员，“这次又是怎么回事？CIA投诉电话都打到里昂去了，还想怎么样？非要打一架才过瘾？”

 

“不是美国佬的问题……”山下挠了挠头，示意光一跟着他上楼，“室长你有没有收到审问Yousef的报告？”

 

光一摸不清楚话题是怎么突然转到这个方向的，只能实话实说，“还没有，不是你们审的么？报告交没交上去难道不是你们最清楚？”

 

山下在二楼会议室门口站定，做了个“请”的手势，“那么你听完前辈的报告就明白了。”

 

进了屋，行李还没放下，就见泷泽“啪”地把一堆资料甩在他面前的桌子上。

 

“我要去柬埔寨。”

 

看着被ICPO同事称为无心无情的日本武士，一向冷的仿佛冰山的下属此时杀气腾腾已然癫狂的眼，光一只觉得自己的心慢慢的，一点一点地沉下去。

 

看完泷泽甩给自己的那一堆资料，光一做了个深呼吸，“美国人怎么说？”

 

“他们不知道。”泷泽的声音硬邦邦地砸过来。

 

“你疯了？！”光一猛地站起身，“这么大的事情你也瞒？！”

 

“那你要我怎么办？”泷泽也跳起来对上光一的视线，“告诉他们从93年世贸中心停车场被炸开始，所有全世界都认为该由Ramzi Ahmed Yousef买单的恐怖活动，包括波金卡计划在内全部都是CFF的一个代号为‘Captain’的日籍成员策划的？Yousef只不过是负责执行的工具？CIA会把整个柬埔寨翻个底朝天找到这个人然后把他挫骨扬灰的。”

 

“我找不出什么理由阻止你这样做。”光一试图让自己用平静的口吻阐述这个显而易见的事实。

 

“我不会允许的。”泷泽咬着牙一字一句地慢慢说着，“我不会允许任何人插手。”

 

光一看着泷泽燃烧着恨意的眸子，张了张嘴却发不出声音。

 

“光一，6年前是你把我从金边警署的地下室里带出来的。你应该比谁都明白，我活到今天就是为了这一刻。我要去柬埔寨，不要让我再说第二次。”

 

满室寂静。

 

然后光一听到自己的声音仿佛是从很遥远的地方传来，“把Yousef交给CIA押送回美国，他们应该很乐意把他再审一遍。通知Bossard挑几个能用的人，再联系一下柬埔寨国安局，叫上山下，我们明天就走。然后别拿这种眼神看着我，我不可能再放你一个人去柬埔寨。”

 

泷泽沉默地看了他片刻，转身走出会议室。

 

狠狠地把手里的资料捏成一团扔到墙角，光一跌坐回椅子里。

 

6年，他想，他一直惧怕的那一刻终究还是来了。


	16. Chapter 16

一个月后

 

柬埔寨马德望省 拜林市警局 特别行动指挥中心

 

“这次是我们没有协调好及时接应，延误了时机。”柬埔寨国安局特别行动小组负责人Peh Sopheap懊恼地捶着桌子，不敢抬头。

 

坐在对面的ICPO探员们个个怒视着国安局这一群没见过世面的软脚虾，同样不敢出声。

 

“从柏威夏到安隆汶，现在是拜林。”屋子一角传出冰冷的男声，“在眼皮底下被CFF成功炸毁油料供应站。没想到几年不见，Peh先生的能力还是一如既往令人印象深刻。”

 

Peh Sopheap把头垂的更低，对泷泽的冷嘲热讽他找不出任何话来反驳。

 

“拜林市内所有CFF联络点我们会24小时严密监视，”在这种时候唯一有胆量制造出点动静的山下及时地缓解会议室里越来越紧张的气氛，“油站已经隔离起来，进一步调查还要拜托警方。”

 

“ICPO方面最好还是直接把要求提给马德望警署，”Peh苦笑一下接上山下的话，“虽然很丢人，但我不得不承认，我们国安局在金边之外没什么影响力。但是ICPO有文件直接发过去的话……”

 

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are grey. You never know, dear. How much I love you. Please don’t take my sunshine away…

 

Peh的话还没说完，会议室里突然响起软软糯糯的儿歌。所有人面面相觑，搞不清楚到底是怎么回事。

 

光一皱着眉搜寻着声音的来源，隐约觉得这儿歌似乎曾经在哪里听到过，很久以前，好像是手机的铃声……猛地反应过来，还没来得及开口，只见泷泽冲到会议室外的小厅，从挂在墙上的外套口袋里摸出一部老旧的手机。

 

盯着手里仍在不停响的手机，泷泽冷笑一下，快步走到屋子一侧的情报组探员面前，报出一串数字，“马上对这个号码做逆向追踪和通话录音，我会尽量拖延时间。”看到对方忙碌起来后，泷泽狠狠地按下通话键。

 

“Hello？”泷泽捏着手机，不晓得自己已经有多少年没有像现在这样紧张过。一秒钟的空白后，耳边传来了曾经无比熟悉的低沉的男声。

 

“Takki，我突然想起来，我的D1X好像还在你那儿。”

 

泷泽愣了一下，眼神瞬间阴沉下来，“你打电话来就是为了相机？”

 

电话那端的男人笑了两声，“我今天整理东西的时候突然发现你写给我的这个纸条。镜头我可是还给你了，不过我把相机也放在那个摄影包里了，这次是你要还我了。”

 

“你什么时候要？”泷泽尽量让自己的语气听起来平稳。

 

“嗯……周五你有时间么？一起吃个饭吧，顺便把相机还我。”

 

“周五？我要看一下……”一手拿着手机一手抓起电脑旁的日历，泷泽在看到日期后稍稍有些失神。

 

“Takki？还在吗？”

 

闭上眼轻轻调整一下呼吸，再睁开眼时泷泽的语气已经变得轻快，“好啊，就周五。对了，想要什么生日礼物？”

 

电话那头突然沉默。过了不知多久，泷泽觉得自己已经快要把手机捏烂，男人低低的声音终于传了过来，“你记得……”

 

“嗯……”泷泽用几乎不可闻的声音轻轻地回答。

 

“什么都不需要。就这么说定了，周五晚上八点见。”

 

接着电话便断掉了。

 

攥着手机，泷泽看向电脑前的探员，“结果？”

 

情报组的探员皱着眉头捣鼓了半天才开口，声音里全是挫败，“电话是经由超过300条国际IP电话的线路转接的，每一条线被激活后都会在一定时间内自动转接到另一条线上，完全是在兜圈子，根本没办法查到发信源。”

 

“IP电话都有固定的服务器，撒网下去查。”泷泽不接受这种解释。

 

探员摇摇头，面色青灰，“我试过了，对方只是把他的信号暂时搭载在另一个信号上，然后跳接。也就是说即使我们撒网去查，结果也只是查到在同一时间内真正经由这300多条线路的服务器来进行IP通话的号码。”

 

“号码单有么？拿来给我看。”泷泽伸出手。

 

情报组探员从一旁的打印机里扯出一叠纸头交给泷泽，“全部都是酒店，旅馆，青年旅舍之类的前台公用电话的号码。”

 

泷泽扫视着手里单子上密密麻麻一排一排的号码，反复看了几遍后抓起桌上的记号笔勾出其中一个号码，“查一下这个号码是哪里的。”接着回头看向山下，“P，去准备东西，要‘装修房间’了。”

 

山下做了个‘收到’的手势，转身走出会议室。

 

“泷泽先生，你是不是有必要向大家说明一下现在的情况？”长桌一端的光一压抑着怒气，出声提醒。

 

泷泽并不理会，只是走到打印机旁，拿起刚打出来的地图开始研究。

 

金边市，诺罗敦大道往东一个街口，快要到海傍街的小路上的某一点。

 

“这个号码不是酒店或旅馆的前台电话，而是街边的公用电话亭。”情报组探员汇报着刚查出来的东西。

 

“前辈，东西准备好了，要去哪里‘装修’？”山下推开会议室的门，伸着脑袋看泷泽。

 

泷泽在便签纸上写下一串地址，走到门边交给山下，“这个房间和隔壁的房间，你知道要怎么做。现在就去，完成后留在金边待命。”

 

“Roger that！”山下伸出两根手指举到额角敬了个礼，然后看向长桌那端的光一，“室长，那我就去了啊。”

 

泷泽在光一来得及爆发前快步走到长桌旁，忽略一屋子云遮雾罩的ICPO和国安局探员，面无表情地开口，“计划于13日晚逮捕代号‘Captain’的CFF日籍恐怖分子。鉴于情况特殊，当晚请允许我佩枪行动并直接逮捕嫌犯。其他的请国安局与金边市警署协调。”

 

“刚才的电话是怎么回事，你最好给我解释清楚。”光一的声音冷到了一定境界。

 

“没什么，约我周五，暨13日晚八点一起用餐。”泷泽供认不讳。

 

“你那部手机还在用？”光一的声音愈发冰冷。

 

“怎么，不行么？”泷泽几乎是挑衅的语气。

 

起身走到泷泽面前，光一盯住那双黑眼睛，“地点？你刚才让山下去什么地方了？情报组没查出来，你凭什么确定？”

 

泷泽冷笑着举起手中的号码单，“几乎所有的号码都重复出现过很多次，但只有这个号码出现的频率很规律，不是隔两个号码出现，就是隔6个……”

 

“摩尔斯码？什么内容？”光一接过号码单，迅速跟上了泷泽的话。

 

“再直白不过，‘Here’。”泷泽答的前所未有的轻松。

 

光一抬眼，“情报组说这里是街边的公用电话亭，你们约在这儿干吗？变身超人拯救世界？”

 

“光一，我有没有说过你不适合讲冷笑话？”泷泽勾起嘴角，“这里向北不到30米就是一家旅店的后门。”

 

“只凭这点线索无法行动。”光一把手中的几张纸扔到桌上，“连房号都不知道，怎么部署？况且靠你一个人？别想了，不可能！”

 

“Okay Guesthouse，209号房。”泷泽淡淡地报出旅店名称和房号，不出意外地看到光一震惊的眼神，“不管你批不批准，都只能靠我一个人。”说完便转身准备离开。

 

“小秀，别去……让警方直接……”光一用日语轻唤出声，还没说完只觉得眼前一花，顿时感到呼吸困难。

 

“他是我一个人的！”泷泽揪住光一的衣领回以毫不掩饰的低吼，“我绝对会亲手把他拷回来，谁也别想从我手里抢！”

 

光一看着泷泽眼里疯狂的火焰，想伸出手去把他抱在怀里轻声安慰，最后却只是轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀，“不会有人跟你抢的，我只是说让警方接应。小秀，记住，你不是一个人，山下也在，我也去，我们三个一起行动。”

 

泷泽盯着光一，确定他是认真的之后慢慢松开了紧攥着衣领的手，头也不回地走出会议室。

 

光一整整衣领，扫一眼屋子里完全迷失了方向的探员们，目光在欲言又止的Peh Sopheap身上停了一下，又移开，“根据刚刚接到的重要情报，山下探员，泷泽探员以及我本人将作为特别行动小组前往金边。Bossard，做好拜林这里的收尾工作。然后，请Peh先生负责协调金边市警署给予支援，您刚刚不是才说过你们只在金边有影响力么，那么请好好的发挥你们的‘影响力’。”顿了一下，光一再次开口，“先生们，如果行动顺利，13日晚上我们就都能睡个好觉了。现在都去干活吧。”说完便收拾起桌上的资料，深深地看了神色不安的Peh Sopheap一眼，离开了会议室。

 

国安局的行动负责人Peh Sopheap想他可能是现在这个屋子里唯一明白了些什么的人。泷泽的电话，旅店的名字，还有堂本光一那个冰冷的眼神把所有的事情都串在了一起，6年前的那一天不受控制地在他的脑海中回放。

 

终于要结束了啊。叹了口气，Peh打起精神向电脑旁已然呆愣的情报组同事走去。

 

2009年11月13日晚 柬埔寨首都金边

 

Okay Guesthouse

 

泷泽推开旅店的后门，看着那条依然像是恐怖片布景的楼梯，有些恍惚。旧地重游是件多可怕的事，他想他终于亲身体验到了。那些他一点也不愿再想起的回忆如同潮水汹涌而至，劈头盖脸地将他打翻在地。攥紧了手里的Nikon D1X，泷泽慢慢走上楼梯。

 

旅店的房间似乎永远都不会变样，这是当泷泽推开209号房间的门时蹦进脑海的第一个念头。桌子还是那个桌子，沙发还是那个沙发，通往阳台的门开着，只是阳台上空无一人。慢吞吞地踏进房间，泷泽瞪着眼睛僵在了门边。

 

破旧的小厨房里，有人正在忙着做饭，一手拿着勺子搅动锅子里的面，一手点了根烟放在唇间，眼睛不知是怕被烟雾还是蒸汽熏到，一直半眯着。桌上放着刚刚被拆掉的意面包装，还有小瓶的面酱和橄榄油。

 

泷泽突然搞不清楚他现在到底是在哪里。瞬间，时空仿佛重叠在一起，而他就站在交叠的那一点上，分不清眼前究竟是真实亦或回忆的幻象。

 

不，这不是回忆。眼前的男人比回忆里多了些沧桑，黑了，瘦了，头发也长了，乱乱地扎在脑后，不再是当年精神抖擞的短发。

 

瞄到门边的泷泽，男人转过头露出一个微笑，然后继续忙着手里的面。

 

木村さん。看到男人的笑，泷泽几乎要喊出声，却在声音来得及冲出喉咙之前硬生生地收回来，已经柔软的眼神瞬间阴冷。醒醒吧，你的木村さん不会再回来了，从来就没有什么木村さん，一切只不过是个骗局。

 

兀自挣扎着，厨房里的男人已经关了火掐了烟把面装好了盘，正站在自己面前，满眼都是温柔，“愣着干吗？准备吃饭。”

 

泷泽看着男人走到客厅的桌前，把面摆好，又从一旁的保温袋里拎出一瓶红酒。走过去把手中的相机递给男人，泷泽一言不发地接过那瓶红酒，找到桌上的酒刀，两下划开瓶口的蜡封，“72年的Chateau du Puy？很难找的酒啊，木村さん跑到法国去了么？”

 

木村正捧着那台D1X有些失神，听到泷泽的称呼后更是一愣。片刻后，木村反应过来，随手把相机放在身后的矮柜上，拿起两个高脚杯递给泷泽，“波尔多是个好地方，去了就想呆在那儿一辈子，种种葡萄，晒晒太阳，酿上几桶酒，哪里也不想去了。下次带上你跟我一起，买块地直接住下不用走了。”

 

木村微笑地看着泷泽熟练地倒酒，没有忽略他在听到自己的话之后微微颤了一下的手。

 

把其中一杯递给木村，泷泽举起自己的杯子，露出一个灿烂的笑容，“木村さん，お誕生日おめでとう！”

 

“3Q！”木村也微笑举杯。

 

两只杯子在空中轻轻碰撞在了一起，发出“叮”的一声清脆声响。

 

吃着木村煮的意面，听他讲这些年到处跑着摄影的经历，泷泽突然觉得什么都不曾改变。眼前的人仍然是他的木村さん，幽默风趣成熟稳重，对他笑陪他闹，那么温柔的木村さん；而自己也还是那个初出茅庐的菜鸟摄影师，只是听木村さん讲述他拍摄时的趣闻就可以兴奋上半天，然后发誓某天也要拍出好的作品，让看到的人对照片中的世界心向往之。

 

吃完饭，两个人一人占据沙发一角，捏着酒杯一边喝一边聊。说到兴起，木村伸手捞过矮柜上的相机比划起来，却透过取景窗看到泷泽的笑容僵在脸上。

 

温馨愉快的气氛瞬间荡然无存，泷泽冷笑，“是这台相机让我遇见你，也是这台相机让我明白一切都是假的，如今还是这台相机把我从幻影拉回现实。”

 

看着眼前依旧捧着相机，眼神温柔的男人，泷泽感觉到心底的愤怒张牙舞爪地叫嚣着要冲出来。起身走到桌前，泷泽把手中的高脚杯斟满，仰头喝干，然后直接把杯子摔去墙角，“我到现在都还在想，我当时为什么要接下那个东南亚纪行的工作，为什么要买了那一趟飞河内的机票，为什么不在等候区老老实实呆着，为什么要去Starbucks，为什么偏偏排在你前面。如果那个时候我就可以预知今天的一切，我宁可坐上那趟安了炸弹的航班，”泷泽红着眼睛，终于爆发，“我宁可去死，也不想遇见你。”

 

木村开始只是静静地听，却在听到泷泽最后一句话后抛下手里的相机，两步走上前去，把受伤的野兽一般的泷泽狠狠地揽在怀里。想要开口说些什么，却不知该说什么才好，终究只是沉默地把怀里的人抱的更紧。

 

“呐，木村さん……”泷泽嗓音嘶哑，透着浓浓的疲惫，“我只是想问一句为什么……为什么？告诉我好不好，到底是为什么……”

 

“对不起……对不起，Takki……对不起……”木村一边轻轻地吻过泷泽的发梢，眼角，鼻尖，一边低语呢喃。这一刻他只希望有人能立刻就把他的心脏剜出来，好让他不用再忍受这种锥心刺骨的痛。吻到嘴角的时候，怀里的人轻轻抖了一下，捞回已濒临崩溃边缘的理智，木村刚想放手，脖子却被环住，泷泽颤抖的唇片贴上了自己的。

 

挣扎着拉开了两人之间的距离，木村试图让自己镇定，“Takki，你知不知道自己在做什么？”

 

面前的人低垂着眼并不作声，木村轻抚泷泽的黑发，叹了口气，刚转身却感觉到冰凉的手指攥住自己的手腕，身后传来泷泽颤抖的声音，“木村さん，你说过你哪里也不会去……你说过的……你答应过我的……”

 

木村闭上眼，想着一个人要经历过什么，才会有如此绝望又疯狂的声音。接着他便听见自己轻的几乎听不见的回答。

 

“是的，哪里也不去，哪里也不会去了……”

 

然后一切失控。

 

木村捧着泷泽的脸，堵住他的唇，舔过牙龈，上颚，最后勾住他的舌头拼命吮吸。泷泽也抱紧木村的脖颈，疯狂地回应。两人吻的又急又切，不知是谁咬破了谁的唇，带着血腥味的吻到最后几乎变成了撕咬。

 

不够，不够，即使已经这样唇舌相抵，还是不够。泷泽一边模糊地想着，一边摸索着去解木村的衬衣扣子，想要更贴近，想要感觉到这个人是真实存在的，想要记得。

 

木村感觉到泷泽的动作，放开了他的唇，任由他脱掉衬衣，解开皮带，拉下裤子。然后泷泽转身，脱掉自己身上已经皱皱巴巴的西装外套，卸下枪套扔到一边，拽开领带，扒掉西裤和内裤，背对着木村，一颗一颗地解开白衬衫的纽扣。衬衫滑落到地板上，泷泽感觉到木村从背后抱住他，肌肤相贴的感觉温暖的让他想哭。

 

木村轻轻地吻上泷泽的后颈，听着耳边传来细小的呻吟，沿着脊椎一路向下，一心疼地吻过每一个突起的骨节，又一点一点慢慢地原路返回，舔过颈窝，含住了泷泽的耳垂。几乎是瞬间，泷泽不可抑制地惊呼出声，令人战栗的快感仿佛闪电，顺着耳道直接把大脑神经打的发麻。仰起头，泷泽拉过木村的颈子，主动伸出了舌尖。

 

于是一切又恢复先前的疯狂。

 

紧紧抓着身下的床单，泷泽觉得自己就快死掉，木村的手指在体内打着圈按揉扩张，带来丝丝不真切的钝痛，而前端被包裹在一片温热潮湿中的快感让他发狂。泷泽觉得自己就快要压抑不住已到唇边的呻吟，木村却突然停下了所有动作。撑着胳膊坐起来，泷泽不解地看着木村。凑到泷泽唇边给了他一个吻，木村低声解释，“润滑不够，不能再这么继续了。”

 

沉默片刻，泷泽搂住木村的脖子，一边吻一边慢慢地跨坐在他腰上，“没关系。”

 

“不行，这样你会受伤……”，木村抓住泷泽的肩膀把他拉开，话刚说了一半，便感觉到泷泽的手指握住自己的，忽轻忽重时快时慢地套弄，于是后半句话只能变成急促的喘息。

 

“我说了，没关系……”泷泽提起腰，慢慢地对准，看着木村的眼睛露出一个凄艳的笑，“我想记得，痛了才会记得。”

 

只坐下去一半，泷泽已经觉得自己好像被人用斧子劈开了似的，干涩的甬道已经不允许任何异物前行。死咬着嘴唇，看着面前同样痛的脸色发白的木村，泷泽闭上眼，沉下腰，接着便感觉到热热的液体涌了出来。

 

“这样……润滑就够了吧……”泷泽笑着看木村，因为疼痛，一句不长的话说得支离破碎。

 

木村一手揽过泷泽，一手盖住他的眼睛，吻上他的唇，慢慢地动起来，“你说的对……痛了才会记得……”

 

尝到唇角咸咸的液体，泷泽死死地抱住这个正在哭泣的男人，终于放任自己的泪水打湿木村的掌心。

 

 

2009年11月13日晚 柬埔寨首都金边

 

Okay Guesthouse

 

睁开眼时，泷泽愣了好一阵才反应过来自己身在何处。猛地起身拉亮床头灯，顾不得浑身的酸痛，跌跌撞撞地翻身下床。

 

于是一切又都回到了6年前，午夜惊醒，木村さん不在身边。

 

刚捡起地上的衣服，泷泽便被拢进一个温暖的怀抱里。熟悉的温度，熟悉的烟草味，然后是熟悉的声音低低地在耳边响起，“是不是以为我又不见了？”

 

泷泽转身把衣服随手抛在床上，轻轻把下巴搁在木村的肩窝，闭上了眼睛。

 

“我说过的，哪里也不会去了。”木村轻吻泷泽发梢，轻声道。

 

泷泽叹了口气，睁开眼轻轻挣脱木村的怀抱，走到床头柜前摸出一根Lucky Strike，点上之后递给木村，又给自己也点了一根。两人靠在床头沉默地抽烟，谁也没再出声。

 

终于，还是泷泽先打破了这种让人难受的平静，“为什么打电话给我？”

 

木村伸手拎起不知什么时候被踢到地上的D1X，勾了勾嘴角，“我都说了，为了相机。”

 

泷泽吐出一口烟雾，声音飘渺，“还要继续演下去么？你不累，我累了。”

 

沉默再度笼罩整个房间，泷泽深吸几口，把烟头狠狠地摁熄在烟缸里，侧过头盯住木村的脸，“你怎么知道那个号码还打得通？”

 

木村笑笑，“难道你希望我打到拜林市警署去约你出来？”

 

泷泽轻哼一声，“不演了？我还以为你会说什么‘命运的安排’之类的话。”

 

“那明明是你喜欢说的。”木村叼着烟把玩手里的相机，轻抚着机身的三脚架接口旁几条细小的刮痕，“你连这个都记得呢，真不简单，做的很像。可惜手感还是不对。虽然6年没碰了，但我自己的相机我自己认得。”抬眼看了看泷泽，木村指着镜头上的光圈环，“镜头里装了摄像头吧，光圈环太新了，一看就换过。不过D1X早就停产了，也亏的你能在柬埔寨这种地方再找来一台。”

 

“情报组那个被你的300多条IP电话信号搞到神经崩溃的小子正好是个摄影爱好者。”泷泽拿过木村手中的相机，撇了撇嘴，“啧，真是不小心，告诉他们要做到滴水不漏的。”

 

“我的那台D1X呢？被当作证物摆在ICPO资料室架子上了么？”木村熄了烟，伸了个懒腰。

 

“不，”泷泽把相机随手扔到一边，“被我从巴肯山上扔下去了，6年前的时候。”

 

“巴肯山？你去看日落了？”木村声音里有好奇。

 

“本来是想跟‘木村さん’一起去的。”泷泽露出一个讽刺的微笑，“人年轻的时候都蠢。”

 

木村叹了口气，良久，才低低地开口，“为什么来柬埔寨？端掉了JI还不够？”

 

“还装傻？Yousef全都说了，从93年的世贸中心停车场开始，所有的事情。”泷泽探身过去，贴在木村耳边轻唤，“Captain先生。”

 

木村苦笑，“你绑架了他女儿么？Yousef居然连这些都告诉你了。”

 

“啧啧啧，真没想象力。ICPO怎么会做这么野蛮的事情。”泷泽笑起来，“Suhali小姐只不过是谈了个小小的恋爱，然后又误以为她父亲绑走了她的恋人罢了。不巧她的恋人正好是个ICPO的预备役探员。”

 

木村的眼神瞬间阴暗下来，“你把一个无辜的女孩子扯进来，还利用她的一无所知来逮捕她的父亲？”

 

“我真不敢相信你居然认为自己有资格跟我说教。”泷泽环住木村的脖子，盯住他的眼睛，“我只不过按照你的游戏规则在玩而已，Captain先生。”

 

“那么你准备怎么玩？”木村饶有兴味地看着泷泽。

 

歪着头思考了片刻，泷泽的脸上露出天真而困惑的表情，“呐，我可以当作你这是承认了自己的身份么？”

 

木村笑着点头，“可以。”

 

“那就是说Yousef说的都是真的了？”泷泽靠的更近了一些。

 

“是的。接下来呢？要逮捕我么？”勾起嘴角，木村几乎贴上了泷泽的唇，“可惜D1X里的摄像头不能正常工作了，不然倒是可以录下我这句话当作证据。”

 

泷泽笑着把两人的距离缩短为零，唇瓣辗转胶合，时不时泻出细密的呻吟。接着便是“咔嗒”一声，木村的右手腕被拷在了床头栏杆上，泷泽翻身下床，右手紧握开了保险的Walther PPK稳稳地指着木村的额头。

 

“恭喜你答对了。Captain先生，现以策划组织国际性恐怖活动的罪名将你逮捕，你有权保持沉默，如果你开口说话，你所说的一切将会被当作呈堂证供。”泷泽露出一个微笑，“放心，你那句话会被当作证据的。”

 

泷泽一句话说完还不到20秒钟，209号房间的门便被人一脚踢开，堂本光一已经很不好看的脸色在看到浑身赤裸的泷泽身上的斑斑点点后愈发铁青。抓起床脚的被单把泷泽裹好，光一沉默地接过泷泽递来的钥匙走到床前，看着眼前这张已经在心底勾勒了无数遍，如今却是第一次得见的面孔，终究还是没能忍住憋了足足6年的怒火，狠狠地挥出了拳头。

 

“室长，你这样是要被投诉的，还好我已经把机器停掉了。”山下慢悠悠地晃进屋子，走到泷泽身边站定。

 

“都录下来了？”泷泽抬头看着山下。

 

“前辈，你是在怀疑我的能力么？”山下比出一个“OK”的手势，“简直是完美，回去剪一下就可以拿给上头了。”

 

“Good job！”泷泽回给他一个浅浅的微笑。

 

山下吐吐舌头，“那么，可以收工了？”

 

“你至少把房间收拾了吧，偷懒也不是这么个偷法。”泷泽皱起眉。

 

山下从兜里摸出手套带好，皱着鼻子发出几声不满的哼唧，转身开始干活。

 

泷泽走到餐桌前，抽出几张面巾纸走到床前，递给木村。

 

擦掉唇角的血迹，木村盯住眼前的泷泽，“针孔？”

 

“不，最新的设备，声音和画面都能得到保证。”泷泽侧过头看着在屋子里忙活的山下，“具体情况你要问问我们的山下探员，哦，对了，他就是Suhali小姐的前男友。”

 

“前辈，我拒绝再听到你跟别人这么介绍我。”山下一边小心翼翼地从床头灯里拆出微型摄像头一边大声抱怨。

 

“所以你只是为了办案。”木村的声音里听不出情绪。

 

“只要能抓到人，我从来不在乎用什么方法。”泷泽答得轻快。

 

“ICPO的Le Samourai，果然名不虚传。”木村笑了出来。

 

“能够得到Captain先生的赞美是我的荣幸。”泷泽微微欠身，点头致意。

 

木村还想说些什么，却被光一扯住往门口走去，擦身而过的瞬间，只来得及动了动嘴唇，便被带出了209号房间。

 

泷泽把自己紧紧地裹在被单里，几乎要咬破嘴唇才能克制住浑身的颤抖，木村那轻的几乎听不见的低语仿佛魔咒一般传入听觉神经。

 

“さようなら，愛しい人……”

 

闭上眼睛，泷泽喃喃自语般吐出几个字。

 

“さようなら，木村さん。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 眼尖的应该都已经发现了，本章最后重头戏的发生日期是11月13日，连载当时本章也确实是在2009年11月13日早晨贴出来的。算是我的一个小小执念，用这章变相给木村先生庆生，虽说这种庆生方式实在是过于诡异了……从这一章开始，往后的所有章节，当时的写作及更新日期均和文中日期一致，我也不知道为什么我要这样，大概是强迫症犯了吧……
> 
> 另，1972年的Chateau du Puy基本上是个不存在的东西……Chateau du Puy本来就是个产量极小的酒庄，72年因为天候原因应该是没有产出的，但73年的Chateau du Puy是存在的，并且在SMAP四人巴黎行的时候被木村先生买了一瓶用来送给留在日本苦逼兮兮做节目的Goro酱～嗯，在木泷的文里写木吾的逸事我也是服了我自己……


	17. Chapter 17

一个月后

 

日本东京 警察厅国际二课

 

“前辈，你真的不玩了？”山下智久歪在泷泽的转椅上，看着这间办公室的主人有条不紊地收拾着屋子里的东西。

 

“报告写完了？没写完还不去写，赖在我这儿想干吗？”泷泽站在碎纸机旁处理没用的资料，仿佛没听见山下的问题。

 

山下趴在大大的办公桌上，语气哀怨，“把我骗进来就撒手不管了，前辈你好狠的心。”

 

泷泽走到桌前，手上的资料夹毫不留情地拍上头发卷卷的脑袋，“你拿了正式的工资就给我好好干活，你当我第一天认识你么，没人管你高兴还来不及。”看着面前嘟着嘴揉脑袋的山下，忍不住又叹了口气，“我不在，就少了个麻烦制造源，光一也能轻松点了。以后要靠你多帮他了，不许欺负他。”

 

山下倒抽一口气，捂住嘴做震惊状，“前辈，我没听错吧？你居然在心疼室长么？他知道了大概会哭。”

 

“是么？我只知道如果他知道了帮他连叫三天茄子盖浇饭当外卖的人是谁之后一定有人会哭。”泷泽头也没抬，只是一边收拾着书架一边自言自语。

 

“我去写报告。”山下一溜烟奔出泷泽的办公室。

 

看着卷发脑袋消失在门边，泷泽无奈地摇了摇头，继续手上的工作。

 

“前辈，即使会哭我也还是有几句话要说，”山下不怕死地再度把头探进门里，“是今天下午3点，决定要走了就再去见他一次吧，再不见就真的一辈子也见不着了。好了，我说完了，我滚去写报告。”

 

泷泽只是一心不乱地整理着书架上的资料，对山下的话置若罔闻。

 

终于把办公室收拾停当之后泷泽才发现，除了办案相关的资料和文件，这间屋子里什么东西也没有，就像他自己，这6年来除了警校训练和奔波办案，他的生命里什么也没有。泷泽微微有些出神，他发现自己似乎从未考虑过，当一切都结束了之后，自己究竟该何去何从。6年来，他只是为了一个执念而活着，如今尘埃落定，从今往后，再没有案件，没有ICPO，没有CFF，没有让他在无数个夜晚猛然惊醒的噩梦。Le Samourai终于可以功成身退，那么他是不是也终于可以做回自己。

 

正沉浸在自己的思绪中，墙上挂钟“铛铛”的声响将泷泽带回现实。3点钟。泷泽拿起办公桌上薄薄的文件夹，慢慢打开。从抓到人到拿到法务大臣签字的死刑判决，前前后后居然只用了不过一个月，不知道警察厅这次算不算创下了历史记录。

 

“片濑凉。”泷泽一个字一个字地轻轻念出死刑判决书上的名字，扯了扯嘴角。

 

再也见不到了又怎样，这个人跟他已经没有任何关系。

 

从来就没有什么木村さん。

 

从来就没有。


	18. Chapter 18

2009年12月23日 下午

 

“你用什么借口溜出来的？”泷泽点了根烟，透过烟雾看着对面和蓝莓芝士蛋糕奋战的不亦乐乎的前下属。

 

“什么借口都没用啊。”山下连头都没舍得从盘子里抬起来，答得漫不经心。

 

泷泽掸了掸烟灰，“如果我没记错的话，今天是星期三吧，山下警官。你这是明目张胆的翘班行为啊。”

 

山下一边把最后一口蛋糕送进嘴里一边嘟囔，“没，我跟室长说了，Eve Eve和平安夜我都要请假。不要因为自己没人可约就以为所有人都一样，打搅我和前辈约会是会被驴踢的。”

 

泷泽挑了挑眉毛，“然后光一居然让你活着从他办公室里出来了？”

 

山下清了清嗓子，模仿着光一的语气，“哦，好好陪陪他，晚上记得送他回家。”

 

于是泷泽只能一脸不可置信地看着山下。

 

“室长大概满脑子都在想Eve Eve到底是什么东西，所以完全没注意我究竟都说了点什么。”山下歪着头下了结论。

 

泷泽扯扯嘴角，仰头靠在椅背上，没再出声。

 

瞟了泷泽一眼，山下咬着叉子皱起了眉。本以为结了案，辞了职，眼前这人就能好好的过回正常的生活。结果半个月过去，这让人操心的前辈不但没把自己弄得健康正常，反而愈发苍白消瘦，整个人恍惚的快成了影子。

 

果然日本已经没法再呆下去了么，山下在心里小声嘀咕着，瞄了瞄叼着烟发呆的泷泽，仿佛不经意似的开口，“那个，行李收拾的差不多了吧？”

 

泷泽把视线转回面前的后辈身上，“哦，已经收拾好了。其实没什么东西，主要就是些摄影器材。”

 

“不过这也太赶了吧，哪有人圣诞节一个人往外跑的。”山下忍不住抱怨。

 

泷泽耸耸肩膀，“我是想过完了正月再走的，结果光一说有想做的事情就快去做，别拖拖拉拉的，还特意去帮我订了机票。难得看到他这么积极，我看他是巴不得赶紧把我这个大麻烦给送走，省得夜长梦多。”

 

“前辈，相信我，室长如果不是个天生工作狂的话他一定会多买一张机票陪你一起去。”山下翻了翻白眼，“我看他只是太激动了，没想到前辈你会决定重新拿起相机。”

 

轻轻喷出一口烟，泷泽的眼神有些失焦，“我只是觉得，是时候做回我自己了……”

 

“话说回来，为什么要去法国啊？”山下打断了泷泽的思绪，“这个季节，又灰又湿又冷。前辈你到底到算去拍什么啊？难道要去里昂拜访ICPO老同僚？”

 

“拍什么呢……葡萄园吧……”泷泽低低地呢喃出声，随即意识到自己说了什么，飞快地暼了一眼对面的山下。

 

山下只是笑的一脸天真，“诶，现在是12月啊，波尔多还有葡萄么？”

 

“我去买杯咖啡，P也来一杯吧。”不等山下回话，泷泽便掐了烟起身。

 

“葡萄园么……”苦笑着望着泷泽瘦成了一根针的背影，山下捏紧了拳头，突然很想冲过去扳住这个人的肩膀大吼，“人已经没了！已经只是资料库里的一份档案了！你就是在波尔多住一辈子又能怎么样？！已经见不到了！永远都见不到了！”

 

终于，山下还是松开了拳头，无力地趴在小木桌上，盯住眼前的Lucky Strike轻轻叹气，“所以你没去见他……没见到最后一面就可以当作他还没死是么……”山下把脸埋在胳膊里，“前辈，你还想自欺欺人到什么时候……”

 

2009年12月24日 平安夜

 

泷泽直到被山下的电话吵醒才意识到今天已经是平安夜，而自己居然什么圣诞礼物都还没准备。6年的工作狂生活已然把“圣诞节”抽离了自己的人生，而6年前处于赤贫状态的自己显然无暇顾及圣诞礼物。

 

一边冲凉一边在脑袋里过滤着送礼名单，泷泽悲哀地发现这名单简单到根本不用去想。除了自家老爷子，光一和山下，泷泽秀明的人生里再没有可以在圣诞节送礼物的对象。擦着头发走进卧室，泷泽在瞥见书桌上的机票时突然想到，他似乎漏算了一个人。

 

山下在约定的时间过去了30分钟后才看到泷泽气喘吁吁地出现在自己面前时不是不惊讶的，而从不迟到的前辈看见自己的第一句话居然不是道歉而是劈头盖脸的一句“P，哪里有冲印店？”更是让山下如坠五里雾中。于是山下一边想着洗什么照片要急成这样一边很乖地带泷泽去了口碑很好的冲印专门店。

 

从冲印店里出来，泷泽便被山下拖着一路逛街逛到头晕。终于结束了疯狂的圣诞购物历程之后，泷泽满脑子只有一个念头，那就是这辈子都不要再和这个后辈一起逛街买东西。不过山下的品位确实不错，泷泽低头瞄一眼袋子里买给老爷子的镇纸和要送光一的钢笔，想着如果只有自己出来买东西，拎回家的绝对是两条一模一样的围巾。

 

回到家时是光一开的门，泷泽正纳闷着为啥光一会在自己家里，就听见身后传来山下略带哀怨的声音，“前辈，你不会忘了大家约好今天晚上在你家开火锅party吧……”

 

泷泽看着面前瞬间僵硬的光一，眨了眨眼，又回头望着满头黑线的山下，张了张嘴，最后还是本着“沉默是金”的原则低头迈进房门，留下光一和山下在玄关大眼瞪小眼欲哭无泪。

 

进了屋，走进厨房倒水喝，在看见自家老爷子穿着围裙手持菜刀很苦恼地看着流理台上的蔬菜时，泷泽终于忍不住喷了出来，于是理所当然地换来了老爷子的死光一束。忙不迭地过去把老爷子请到客厅，泷泽套上围裙开始准备各种火锅食材。山下解除了在门口的石化状态，套上另一条围裙，轻车熟路地进厨房打下手。光一也回复神智，端了茶在客厅陪老爷子聊天。

 

等到四个大男人围着餐桌坐好，举着各自手里的香槟啤酒可乐烧酎干杯互道“Merry Christmas!”的时候，泷泽不禁觉得眼角有点湿。能够和亲人朋友一起这样热热闹闹地共度圣诞，夫复何求？所以不要再想了，这已经是他能够获得的最大的幸福了，不是么？

 

酒足饭饱，收拾了碗筷，光一被老爷子拉去书房继续聆听教诲，山下则从客房抱了枕头被子迁徙到泷泽的卧室，理直气壮地打好了地铺。泷泽看着跪坐在被子上眨巴着眼睛望着自己的山下，叹口气也就随他去了。

 

东摸摸西摸摸把泷泽的卧室研究了一遍之后，山下凑到从进屋后就埋头在书桌前捣鼓着什么的泷泽身边。泷泽正在白天冲洗好的照片里挑挑拣拣，时不时把觉得满意的放到新买的相簿里。山下看了一会儿，不明白泷泽是在干吗，随即眼尖地发现照片一旁写着电话和地址的便条。拿起来看了看，巴黎的地址和电话，于是山下愈发好奇，“前辈，你这是在干什么啊？”

 

“选照片……”泷泽专注地挑选着照片，随口敷衍着山下。

 

见得不到什么有用的回答，山下摸摸鼻子，嘟着嘴继续在一旁观察。全是婚礼的照片，很民族化的传统婚礼，看照片上人们的衣着装束，应该是柬埔寨。等等，柬埔寨？！山下转头盯住泷泽，却见他只是全神贯注地选照片，神情没有一丝异样，于是只好咽下满肚子的疑问，蹲在一旁等泷泽完成手上的活儿。

 

泷泽把照片装好，回头就看见山下抱着枕头坐在那儿，望着自己的脸上满是担忧和疑惑。伸手揪了揪山下的脸，泷泽勾了勾嘴角，“干吗这种表情看着我？”

 

山下不知道到底该不该问，最后还是心一横，咬咬牙开了口，“那些照片……是怎么回事啊？”

 

泷泽叹了口气，把相簿打开，坐到山下身边，指着照片里的主角，“当年我跟她约好了，等回到日本之后要把婚礼的照片发email给她。结果6年过去了，我一张照片也没发给她。今天突然想起来，就把照片刻了碟拿去冲印店洗出来了。”

 

“干吗要洗出来？现在再发给她不就行了？”山下不明白。

 

泷泽起身从书桌上拿过那张便条纸，“这姑娘就住在巴黎，我明天到了之后就能直接把相簿给她，顺便当面陪个不是。”

 

山下瞪大了眼睛，“这么快就联系上了？前辈你也太强大了……”

 

泷泽笑了笑，“我本来是想到了法国之后拜托ICPO的同事帮忙查她的地址的，最后想了想还是决定先发个email给她。没想到居然很快就收到回复，也真亏的她没换email地址。”

 

山下盯着便条纸上的电话地址感叹，“不光是没换email地址的问题吧，凌晨2点多还能去查邮箱也是件很强大的事情……”

 

“她正好在等一个紧急的工作邮件，我也是赶巧了。”说着，泷泽揉了揉山下的头发，“所以我上午才迟到了，不好意思啊，让P等了那么久。”

 

山下笑笑，朝泷泽伸出手“那么，作为补偿，前辈也要送我圣诞礼物。伯父和室长都送了，不能只撇下我一个吧。”

 

“诶？P你不是说跟我一起买送给自己的圣诞礼物很没意思所以不要了么？”泷泽有些诧异。

 

“那前辈就把那张光碟送我吧。”山下认真地看着泷泽。

 

“你要它干吗？又没什么大用处。”泷泽不禁失笑。

 

山下翻看着相簿最后的几页，“前辈不是还特意拍了东京的街景么？还拍了我和室长的照片。我想拿来收藏嘛。”

 

泷泽从抽屉里拿出光碟交到山下手里，“那就如你所愿了。Merry Christmas！”

 

“Merry Christmas！”山下笑着看向泷泽，开心的像个小孩子。

 

2009年12月25日 圣诞节

 

9：30AM 成田国际机场 第二候机楼3楼 大厅

 

办好登机牌，托运了行李，泷泽看着一脸凝重的光一和山下，忍不住笑了出来。

 

“你们俩是想干吗？我去法国而已，又不是移民火星。”

 

山下看看身边低头沉默不语的光一，叹气，“前辈，室长是舍不得你走。”说完又抬眼看看泷泽，也低下了头，“好吧，我也舍不得你走。”

 

泷泽把手搭在两人的肩膀上，轻声安慰，“都说了我去法国而已，拿到假期了就过来看我。再说，还可以打电话发email么。我又不是人间蒸发了。”

 

光一抬头看着泷泽，直直地看到他眼睛里去，“跑累了就回来。小秀，我只要你记得，日本永远有人在等你回来。”

 

“光一……”

 

泷泽看着光一认真的眼，突然觉得自己说不出话来。沉默许久，也只能轻轻念着眼前人的名字，无所适从。

 

“あゝ～日本のどこかに～私を待ってる人がいる～～”

 

沉默中，突然传来极其夸张的歌声，泷泽转头，只见山下手持矿泉水瓶子当作mic，唱的更加夸张。

 

“いい日旅立ち，幸せをさがしに～子供の頃に歌った歌を道連れに～～”

 

看着光一和泷泽囧囧有神的表情，山下挠挠头，笑的一脸无辜，“嘿嘿，我配个背景音乐么……”

 

光一咳嗽了一声，泷泽以手抚额，之前还弥漫在空气中的尴尬，瞬间被山下荒腔走板的歌声清扫的干干净净。于是山下不怕死地继续添乱，“前辈，你准备带什么儿时的歌上路啊？”

 

光一已经懒得再理这个抽风了的下属，泷泽却在听到问话后攥紧了衣兜里的旧手机。看着山下笑意盈盈的眼睛，泷泽扯扯嘴角，“儿时的歌啊……大概是You are my sunshine吧……”

 

只见光一猛地抬头，愣愣地看着泷泽，片刻后笑了出来，“小秀，这歌还是小时候我教你唱的呢，你都不记得了吧。”

 

泷泽也呆呆地看着光一，把那部旧手机捏得更紧，“是么？好像是有这么回事……时间太久了，我都记不清了……”

 

看着两人之间越来越诡异的气氛，山下举眼望天，深吸一口气，轻声开口，“那个……前辈，差不多到时间进去了吧？还要过安检……”

 

泷泽看向山下，探身过去抱了抱他，“好好工作，别惹事，以后没人管你了，自己要照顾好自己。无聊了就给我打电话，别老想着欺负光一。知道了？”

 

山下只觉得眼眶发热，死命地抽着鼻子眨眼睛，看着泷泽笑的温柔的脸，狠狠地点了点头。

 

转向光一，泷泽伸手揉开他皱的死紧的眉，“工作狂也要有个限度，把自己累垮了就什么都没了。虽然我也没什么立场说你，但是你也别让我大老远的还操心这个。来年都31岁的人了，碰上合适的也考虑考虑安定下来吧，向来都是你照顾别人，也是时候有个人来照顾你了。”

 

光一抓住泷泽按在自己眉心的手，想说些什么，终究只是点了点头，什么也没说。

 

看着光一欲言又止的样子，泷泽抽回了自己的手，抱住眼前这个从小就陪在自己身边的人，“一直以来，谢谢你！”

 

说完便转身走进安检口，再也没有回头。

 

看着泷泽的身影消失在通道尽头，光一和山下对视一眼，转身慢慢走向机场大门。

 

“室长，下次一起来联谊吧，有很不错的女孩子哦。”山下斜眼看着身边的上司，不出所料地接收到死光一束。

 

走出机场大门，东京的天空难得的万里无云。“良日启程啊……”山下回想着先前胡闹时唱的歌。那么前辈是去寻找他的幸福了么？耳边仿佛又传来泷泽低声呢喃的那句“葡萄园……”也许，那就是前辈的幸福了吧。

 

眯起眼睛望着头顶蓝的让人想哭的天空，山下深吸一口气张开双臂，“啊，我的幸福，你又在哪里啊～”

 

“山下智久，你要是想自己打车回去我不介意你继续在这儿抽风。”

 

“啊，室长，不要丢下我，我没带钱包～”


	19. Chapter 19

2009年12月25日 圣诞节

 

10：27AM 成田国际机场 第二候机楼3楼 71号登机门

 

2009年的圣诞异常的阳光明媚。

 

透过成田国际机场候机厅的落地大玻璃，只能看到外面一片白花花。停机坪和天空在远处交汇的那条线已经看不分明，玻璃外侧的一切似乎都在太阳下变得扭曲起来。虽是冬日，却能感觉到那仅有的几架客机好像要被这难得毒辣的阳光晒化在跑道上。

 

泷泽眯起眼睛看着窗外，试图从尾翼模糊的图案中辨认出这几架客机的归属。如今的他已经可以轻易地认出全世界各大航空公司的标识。收回视线，瞟了一眼手表，泷泽走回金属座椅旁慢慢坐下。距他的航班开始登机还有不到10分钟。

 

71号登机门的对面就是一家咖啡店，EXCELSIOR CAFFE。多么可惜不是Starbucks。泷泽盯着自己的左手背，想起6年前的那一天。那天的阳光和今天的一样，Starbucks柜台后的流理台前，那个男人嘴角勾起一条浅浅的弧线，握住了自己伸向他的手。他说“木村拓哉。よろしく。”

 

泷泽靠在椅背上闭上了眼，这一场命运的相逢留给他的，只是手背上一块淡淡的伤疤。如果从不曾相遇……泷泽轻轻地笑起来。Robert Smith那把英伦的无以复加的小声音早已把真理唱尽。

 

There is no if…

 

JAL空乘小姐轻柔的嗓音在广播中响起，“请搭乘JL405次航班前往巴黎的乘客，于71号登机门登机……”

 

睁开眼，背起摄影包走向登机口，又望了一眼落地窗，轻哼着山口百惠的那首经典名曲，泷泽微笑着踏上通往机舱的栈桥。

 

“雪解け間近の北の空に向かい

 

過ぎ去りし日々の夢を叫ぶ時

 

帰らぬ人達　熱い胸をよぎる

 

せめて今日から一人きり　旅に出る

 

……

 

あゝ日本のどこかに

 

私を待ってる人がいる

 

いい日旅立ち　幸せをさがしに

 

子供の頃に歌った歌を道連れに……”

 

东京今天有明媚的阳光，不知波尔多是否也是好天气。


	20. Chapter 20

山下智久窝在自家沙发上啃饼干的时候发誓以后再也不会那么没大脑地和上司一起吃饭。从机场回来的路上和那个冷硬死板的室长一起吃了一顿午餐，于是山下觉得自己的胃到现在都还在抽疼。不知道前辈这么多年都是怎么习惯的。想起泷泽，山下的思绪又开始漫天飞舞，不知道今天日航客机上会放什么电影。圣诞节的话，Love Actually或者It’s a wonderful life吧，都是看了就会让人从心底暖起来的片子。啊，其实Home Alone系列也不错啊，轻松又欢乐。好像很久没去看过电影了，山下放下手里的饼干桶，抓起手机，一条一条地查看最近电影院都在放什么片子。没查一会儿，山下就歪倒在沙发上把手机扔到了一边。不管怎么说，即使是有想看的片子，圣诞节一个人去电影院也实在太悲情了一点。

于是2009年12月25日下午5点23分，山下智久在自家客厅的沙发上开始无比想念此时应在飞机上朝着巴黎飞去的泷泽秀明。

伤感了还不到5分钟，山下从沙发上爬起来准备出门。不想一个人去电影院的话，就去租DVD回来看吧。于是13分48秒后，山下智久已经站在附近DVD租赁店的架子前扶着下巴认真思考到底是看还是。苦恼了32秒之后，山下绕到另一个架子前拿了奥黛丽赫本的Sabrina和Paris je t'aime。前辈去了法国，那就看些跟法国有关的片子好了。

拎着DVD走出店门，山下一路晃荡着往家走。天已经擦黑，路灯亮起来，街边的小店里放起John Lennon那首著名的圣诞歌，山下一边踢着脚下的小石子一边跟着哼起来。

“……A very merry Christmas, and a happy new year. Let’s hope it’s a good one, without any fear……”

哼着歌拐进街角的便利店，山下拿了大瓶的绿茶，在经过零食架子的时候稍稍停顿了一下。晚上要在家看片子，要不要买点薯片什么的？便利店柜台里的电视上正播着Calbee的广告，山下瞄了一眼，看看架子上品种多到不可想象的薯片们，叹气。两分钟后，山下拿了两袋Calbee走到柜台前，一边感慨自己就是广告的牺牲品一边掏出钱包付款。等着店员找回零钱的时候，电视上TOSHIBA的广告就突然变成了一个神情严肃的女播音员。

 

直到很久以后，山下回想起那天，发现他已经不能清楚地记得那个女播音员的样子。不记得她是长发还是短发，那天穿的是灰色还是蓝色的套装。他唯一能记得的只是那个声音，吐字清晰，发音标准，语速稍慢，略带沉痛的声音。那是2009年12月25日，圣诞节，傍晚6点差5分。东京是难得的好天气，温暖的让人不觉得是冬天。可是从那天开始，山下智久觉得自己的人生仿佛落入南极冰窟，再也没能回暖。

 

“现在插播一条紧急新闻。本日上午11时05分由成田国际机场出发前往巴黎的日本航空405次航班，于东京时间下午5时20分在西伯利亚上空失事坠毁，机上成员全部遇难。目前俄罗斯政府已联络当地警方进行机体残骸和黑匣子的搜寻工作，事故原因有待进一步调查。”

 

“客人，这位客人？您没事吧？”

在便利店的柜台前愣了5分钟，直到店员有些担忧的呼唤传到耳边，山下才回过神来，扔下手里的东西拔脚冲出店门。

拦下计程车之后，山下几乎是对司机喊出“去成田，开快点！”这几个字，然后从外套兜里掏出手机。按键的时候山下才发现自己的手已经抖的快要拿不住东西。

“有事么？”堂本光一的声音一如既往的没有起伏。

山下控制着自己，尽量平静地出声，“室长，JL405次航班失事，我现在正赶去成田，你最好也……”还没说完，便听见手机中传来“嘟嘟”的忙音。

等山下冲进第二候机楼3楼大厅时，JAL的十几个柜台已经被围的水泄不通。发狠挤进人群抢出一份遇难者名单，山下急急地翻看，あ，か，さ，た。た行……か，き……一页一页扫过去，终于还是看到了密密麻麻的名字里，那四个简简单单的黑字。

泷泽秀明。

很漂亮的名字。山下想起在警校第一次见到这个前辈时，就悄悄感叹真是人如其名。只是他从没想过，他看着这个名字出现在各种报告里，文件里，信封上，报纸上，出现在无数的地方，然后有一天，他会在这样一份名单里看到这个名字。

恍惚着，山下被身边冲过去的人撞倒在一旁。狼狈地趴在机场大厅冰冷的地板上，山下却突然不想起身，浑身一点力气也没有，连手指头都懒的动。眨了眨眼睛，山下发现自己并没有泪水，也许是悲伤太过巨大，自己的某部分身体机能已经彻底坏掉了吧。山下苦笑了一下，勾起来的嘴角却在瞥见散开的名单时瞬间僵在脸上。

跳起来抓起名单中的一张纸，山下不可置信地看着那个名字。“冷静。山下智久，给我冷静下来。”山下颤抖着做了个深呼吸，摸摸外套内袋的警官证，大步走向不远处的JAL柜台。

 

走进机场大厅看到山下的那一瞬间，光一就什么都知道了。他不需要问，不需要确认，不需要看什么名单，只是在看到山下的第一眼时就明明白白清清楚楚地知道，他的小秀已经没有了。

电影电视里表现人物悲痛震惊时总会黑屏，而只有亲身经历了才知道，那一刻不是黑屏，是一片空白。白茫茫的一片，什么都没有，手不会抖，心不会痛，更不会腿一软跪在地上什么的。只是什么感觉都没有，看不到，听不到，自己仿佛只是虚无，这个躯体，这个思想，似乎从来都不曾存在过一样。

不知过了多久，光一才迈开步子走到山下跟前。这个小秀最疼爱的后辈带着一脸迷失呆呆地坐在那里，直到自己伸出手拍了拍他的肩膀才猛然惊醒似的抬头。然后光一眼见山下的眼神从迷惘瞬间转为愤怒，接着便听到这个说话一向带着软软鼻音的下属从未有过的冰冷声音。

“堂本光一，你最好有个合理的解释！”

正诧异着山下居然会对自己直呼其名，便看到他杵到自己眼前的那张名单。光一几乎是瞬间摒住了呼吸，抢过那张纸，死死盯住。

か行。き打头的名单上，“木村拓哉”四个字被黑色的签字笔小心地圈出来。

“为什么……”光一喃喃自语。

“我也想问为什么，所以我让JAL工作人员查了这位乘客登机时使用的护照号，还特意传真回局里让他们帮我调资料。你猜我收到了什么？”山下冷笑一声，开始念手中的传真件，“木村拓哉警视，千叶县出身，生于1972年11月13日。ICPO东京局所属，警察厅刑事局国际恐怖组织对策部特别搜查官。”

克制住把手里的资料甩到光一脸上的冲动，山下咬牙切齿，“别TMD跟我说你什么都不知道！”

光一接过那张传真，垂眼看着资料照片里穿着警官制服的男人的脸。曾在脑海里描绘了6年的脸，第一次见到就挥拳揍上去的脸，被自己贴上了“片濑凉”这个标签的脸，在某个死刑执行日后出现在泷泽伯父的办公室里的脸，看着震惊的自己无奈地微笑的脸，只要听到小秀的名字就会不可抑制地产生神情变化的脸，自己以为再也不会出现在小秀面前的脸。

闭上眼，光一死死地捏紧拳头，感觉到指甲慢慢地嵌入掌心。睁开眼，光一没有看山下，只是平静地开口，“去吸烟室吧，我讲个故事给你听。”

 

坐在吸烟室里，看着面前已经戒烟很久的上司拆开刚买的Seven Stars，点上，深深吸了一口，山下突然觉得这个人似乎想要讲述这些事情已经想了很久很久。

慢慢喷出烟雾，光一的声音比起平时低沉了很多，“就像资料上说的，他的真名确实叫作木村拓哉，‘片濑凉’只是他的假身份。山下你还没正式入职的时候就跑东南亚这条线了，应该也多少听说过那个传言吧？”

山下愣了一下，“那个都市传说一样的长线卧底？不会吧……”

光一点了点头，“我也是直到半个月前那次死刑之后才知道，他就是ICPO藏在东南亚近20年的杀手锏。1970年朗诺将军发动军事政变夺权之后，ICPO就一直想在东南亚发展一条长期的情报线。73年，他的父亲木村秀夫前辈以驻东南亚特派记者的身份潜入柬埔寨，埋伏在当时刚刚成立的CFF内部。后来柬埔寨的局势开始越来越不妙，ICPO已经计划要让木村前辈撤出来，但是已经来不及了。75年朗诺政府被推翻，波尔布特成为柬埔寨实际领导人，之后柬埔寨就彻底变成了一片真空地带。木村前辈一个人撑了近4年，直到79年红色高棉垮台，才终于跟ICPO连上线。但是撤退行动中，接应方出现了一个小小的失误，为了不暴露整个计划，木村前辈没能撤出来，被CFF以叛逃的罪名私刑处决。木村前辈被杀4天之后，ICPO行动小组才在他家附近的树林里发现了他的儿子。他当时被木村前辈藏在墙板后面的暗室里，透过墙缝亲眼看着CFF折磨他的父亲，最后杀了他，而他从头到尾都没有发出任何声响。CFF烧了那间屋子，他逃了出来，在树林里躲了4天，直到ICPO的人救他出来。那年，木村拓哉还不到7岁。”

故事只不过听了个开头，山下便开始发抖，他无法想象一个还不到7岁的小男孩如何能够承受这些。光一没有停顿很久，他只是按熄了手里的烟头，又点一根烟，接着讲下去。

“ICPO救出木村之后就送他回日本接受保护，也许是家族遗传吧，说是子承父业也好，为父报仇也好，他警校毕业身为ICPO预备役的时候就申请去柬埔寨做卧底。当时没人同意，但ICPO在东南亚的线已经断了太久，而他的成绩又实在太优秀，上头考虑再三还是批准了。本来打算让他做个三五年就撤回来，谁知一做就是将近20年。91年木村回到柬埔寨，混进CFF，只花了一年多的时间就获得高层的赏识。当时al-Qaeda在东南亚的恐怖网络已然成形，ICPO正愁没有突破口，木村就被CFF‘外借’到JI协助策划一起大型恐怖活动，也就是93年的世贸中心停车场爆炸案。从那时起，他的任务就从柬埔寨扩展到整个东南亚，他也从CFF的‘片濑凉’变成了Ramzi Yousef背后的‘Captain’。之后的故事你都知道了，Yousef的口供讲的很清楚。”

山下静静地坐在那里，像是要慢慢消化自己刚得知的一切，许久，终于出声，“我只是不明白，他当年为什么要那样骗前辈。”

“山下，我问你，如果你是一个恐怖分子，所有你策划的恐怖活动均不同程度以失败告终，你觉得你会有什么结果？尤其是之后，有人身体力行地证明了你的计划是可以被成功实施的时候。”光一很平静地看着山下。

山下几乎没做什么思考便脱口而出，“我会死的很惨。”

光一呼出一片烟雾，继续发问，“如果你不想死的很惨，你会怎么做？”

“我会周密策划更多恐怖活动，并且保证它们成功，以弥补之前……”话还没说完，山下便瞪大了眼睛看着光一。

轻轻点了点头，光一叹气，“明白了？他不是恐怖分子，他不能让那些惨剧成真。所以JI在东南亚的恐怖活动均未能展开，所以那个本该震惊世界的波金卡计划也必须以失败告终。但这样下去，就不能真正打进恐怖分子内部，不能获得认同，他的存在也就失去了意义。只有把自己也变成魔鬼，才能制服真正的魔鬼。”顿了一下，光一又问山下，“你知道这种卧底任务的成功率有多少么？”

山下咬了咬嘴唇，“不到10%……”

“没错，也就是说，有超过90%的人不是受不了这种煎熬而发疯、自杀，就是彻底丧失了自我而沦落为真正的魔鬼。911之后，ICPO有近一年半和木村完全失去联系。开始是了解al-Qaeda证明波金卡计划可行后，他此时在组织内部可能面临的猜疑，所以决定不要打草惊蛇，而半年后还是音信全无的时候，ICPO曾经真的认为任务已经失败。在02年第一次巴厘岛爆炸案发生之后，ICPO更是确信已经失去了这个卧底。直到03年，木村才再次联系ICPO。”掐了烟，光一认真地看着山下，“你能想象这一年半的时间他是怎么过来的么？我自从得知这些事情之后就一直在想，看着惨案发生，深知这源头就是自己，却什么都不能做的时候，我会如何。而在这之后还要去策划更多的惨案，要为了一个更崇高的目的而不得不亲手毁掉那些无辜的生命，我能不能做的到。每天睡梦里都能看到地狱，睁开眼就要提醒自己，你的手上有着那么多条人命，你不能垮，即使已经快要分不清究竟什么才是真实，究竟自己存在于哪里。换作是我，我可以背负的了么？”

山下看着光一，不知该说什么才好。这个问题，没有经历过的人永远也无法给出答案。

沉默持续了很久，有那么一刻，山下觉得光一似乎不愿再继续讲下去。终于，光一揉了揉眉心，声音更加低沉，“其实他差一点就要垮了，只差一点，‘木村拓哉’就真的要被‘Captain’吞噬取代，如果他没有遇见小秀的话。我不知道中间到底发生了什么，但事实是小秀把当时濒临崩溃边缘的木村拉了回来。你也知道的，当年木村的行动被小秀意外破坏，他启动B计划并且决定把小秀当作替罪羊。但ICPO总部及时收到消息，于是行动失败，小秀也被救出。这些是写在报告里归了档的。而没写在报告里的，是木村发现CFF知道小秀的存在后，不会允许他活着离开柬埔寨。所以他兜了那么大的一个圈子，设了那样一个局，把小秀骗进去，通过柬埔寨警方公然摆在了台面上。唯有这样，才能保住小秀平安回到日本。”光一疲惫地闭上眼，想起那日坐在泷泽伯父的办公室里，几乎落泪的木村的脸。“他说，他只有这样做，才不会再次眼睁睁地看着所爱的人死在面前。直到后来，得知了ICPO的Le Samourai的存在，他才发现自己有多自以为是。他保住了小秀的命，但亲手毁了小秀的心。然后他花了6年的时间，拼死在东南亚扩张势力，架空CFF，把JI变成自己的傀儡，把自己当作连结整个东南亚地区恐怖组织的关键点，一步一步小心计划，等着时机成熟，等着小秀去找他，等着那个可以终结一切的时刻。最后JI被ICPO，CIA和印尼警方联合作战连窝端掉，菲律宾警方彻底清扫了ASG和MILF，在马来西亚的KMM也被一举剿灭，CFF也随同‘Captain’的被捕而垮台。al-Qaeda在东南亚苦心经营20多年的恐怖组织网络全军覆没。而他近20年的卧底生涯也终于宣告终结。”

故事讲完了，山下却起身揪住光一的衣领，“为什么没有告诉前辈？为什么你们什么都没有告诉他？”

光一睁开眼看着面前红了眼的山下，“因为他说不想再搅乱小秀的人生，亲手抓到他，知道他被执行死刑，小秀就能够解脱了。他只想要小秀从此能平静，正常的生活，即使这意味着从此他再也不能出现在小秀面前。而我……”顿了一下，光一做了个深呼吸，“我只希望他能离小秀越远越好，如果没有遇到他，小秀也不会是后来那个样子。”

“所以你才那么积极地订机票要把前辈送走是么？你怕木村会反悔？还是怕他们会无意间碰到面？你到底知不知道你们在做什么？！”山下觉得自己想杀人，“你以为前辈为什么会去法国？他要去波尔多，去波尔多的葡萄园！他的木村さん说过的，下次要带他一起去的葡萄园！想要呆在那儿一辈子的葡萄园！”

松开了手，山下终于哭了出来，“为什么你们全都这么自以为是，一而再再而三……前辈他想要的只是他的木村さん而已……”

光一看着眼前哭崩了的山下，伸手又摸出一根烟。那个他从小看着长大的人，从小捧在手心里照顾着爱护着的人，从小就喜欢着的人，就这样没有了。6年前，他买好了机票，送他上飞机，然后他的小秀死在了柬埔寨，只回来了一个没有心的泷泽秀明。6年后，还是他买好了机票，送他上飞机，从此连泷泽秀明这个人也不再存在。他想他有什么资格去怨恨别人，其实最应该从泷泽秀明的生命中消失的人就是他自己。堂本光一，是你自己毁掉了你的阳光。

耳边传来熟悉的儿歌，山下怔怔地抬头，看见光一呆呆地望着窗外的夜空，一遍又一遍，轻轻地唱着，直到唱得满脸都是泪。

 

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are grey. You never know, dear. How much I love you. Please don’t take my sunshine away…


	21. Chapter 21

2010年1月4日，巴黎仍旧处在新年的欢乐气氛中。

山下坐在河岸边的露天咖啡馆里，面前的木桌上摊着一本《A Moveable Feast》。正读到讲述Shakespeare and Company书店的那一章，身旁传来一个轻柔的女声。

“Monsieur Yamashita？”

山下抬头，他曾在照片中见过的，婚礼中那个穿着传统民族服装的柬埔寨新娘子正微笑地看着他。山下起身握了握姑娘的手，示意她坐下，还没开口问她想喝点什么，只见姑娘暼了一眼桌上的书，带着些促狭的神色笑着看向自己。山下挠挠头，稍稍有些不自在，“作为一个没怎么好好‘享受’过巴黎的土老冒，我只是想体验一下文艺青年们的心情。”

姑娘闻言笑的露出一口白牙，“可是山下先生，如今的文艺青年们只会鄙视在露天咖啡馆读海明威这种老土行为。”

山下嘿嘿地笑起来，叫来服务生点了一杯拿铁，然后从一旁的背包里掏出一本相簿递给姑娘，“真不好意思，前辈突然接到拍摄工作，所以我就替他送来了。”

姑娘道谢，接过相簿开心地翻看着，“我才要说不好意思呢，其实婚礼的照片Takuya几年前就发给我了。因为实在是太久没见到Takki了，所以他说要来法国的时候我就没告诉他这些。正好Takuya也要我保密，他说Takki迷糊的很，回到日本肯定就不记得了。果然被他说中！”

“Takuya？”山下努力让自己保持冷静，用再自然不过的语气试探着。

姑娘从相簿中抬起头，恍然大悟似的开口，“哦，你可能不认识Takuya吧。”说完，从自己的包包里拿出一个信封，打开后把里面的东西递给山下。

是张照片。金色头发的漂亮大男孩和眼睛很大的短发男人。男孩看着男人眉眼弯弯，笑的很开心，男人伸手揉着男孩的头发，满眼都是温柔。

“就是他，Takuya。”姑娘指着照片上年纪大一些的英俊男人，“6年前，他们两个在上丁拍照，在山里迷路了，好不容易转出来之后就在我家的吊脚楼里住了几天。那时候是柬历新年，正好又赶上我的婚礼，大家一起玩的很高兴呢。对了，我到现在还记得，婚礼那天晚上，Takuya弹着吉他，Takki唱了La Vie en Rose送给我当结婚礼物。我到现在都觉得很感动。”

看着盯住照片出神的山下，姑娘忍不住有些得意，“拍的不错吧？这是我老公拿朋友的相机抓怕的哦，他们两个可能到现在都不知道自己有被拍下来。本来我想说亲手交给Takki的，现在只好请山下先生帮忙带回去了。”

山下收好照片，有些好奇地看着对面捧着拿铁的姑娘，“您和木村先生……呃，就是‘Takuya’，您和他很熟吗？”

“没有，”姑娘摇摇头，“这几年也只是零星通过几次email而已。因为是婚礼上的贵宾嘛，所以我总觉得像是自己的朋友一样。对了，去年夏天我和老公去波尔多渡假的时候有碰见他一次，他还说等忙过了这阵子就和Takki一起来看我们呢。”

山下放在木桌下的左手死死地掐住自己的大腿，露出一个略带歉意的微笑，“确实有听他们说过，木村先生已经计划好了，前辈也安排好了时间。没想到临走却突然来了份紧急的工作，实在是抱歉。”

“哪有什么抱歉不抱歉的啊，以后多的是机会嘛。”姑娘笑的很开朗，“不过，他们两个又一起拍照去了啊，真好。对了，这次又跑到哪里去了啊？”

“大堡礁。”山下早已准备好答案。

“啊～”果然，姑娘发出一声赞叹，“大冬天的可以去那种阳光海滩，当摄影师真是幸福！”

“可不是，”山下点头附和，“我也羡慕死了呢。”

 

直到和柬埔寨姑娘在蒙巴纳斯火车站道别，坐上了往波尔多方向的TGV高速列车，山下才终于掉下已经忍了很久的眼泪。从见到这个开朗可爱的姑娘起，他的耳边就一直萦绕着自己很喜欢的一部电影里，那个法国女演员淡淡述说的台词。

“I always thought that if none of your family or friends knew you were dead, then it’s like not really being dead. People can invent the best and the worst for you.”

他想至少，他可以编造出一个美丽的谎言，至少，这个世界上还有这么一个人相信，那两个人现在很幸福。

掏出那张照片，山下不由得弯起嘴角。他记忆里的泷泽秀明从来不曾笑的这么天真单纯；而那个男人，那个经历过那么多的木村拓哉，在山下仅有的一次会面中，也不曾露出如此温和满足的神情。

擦掉滴在照片上的眼泪，山下望向车窗外的天空。

“呐，前辈，木村先生，波尔多今天好像是个好天气呢。”


	22. Chapter 22

番外 誰も知らない（其实我才是真正意义的终章……）

 

睁开眼之后，木村拓哉发现自己没有任何事情可做，或者应该说，没有任何事情需要去做。

有生以来第一次，他不用再去思考今天又要面对什么人，今天又要策划什么事，今天又要炸了哪里，今天又要杀掉谁。他可以尽情地享受早晨醒来后懒散的时光，可以哭可以笑，可以做自己想做的任何事。

而有生以来第一次，他发现自己无所适从。

这是他过去37年的生命里几乎完全不曾享受过的生活。平静，安稳，自由。不必煎熬，不必挣扎。他已经回家了，已经可以安心。

但是木村并不觉得安心。

他想到底哪里才是他的家，是这个太平洋中的岛国，还是那块亚热带阳光下的陆地？从床头摸出烟来点上，看着烟雾缓缓上升，在屋子里弥漫开来，木村突然明白，他已经没有家。从还在襁褓里就跟着父亲离开日本起，木村拓哉便再也没有家。这么多年，到过这么多的地方，哪里都不是家。日本不是，柬埔寨也不是。家，就是他再也回不去的地方。

熄了烟，翻身下床，木村洗漱收拾停当，背着相机出了门。

走在东京街头，木村觉得自己和空气中弥漫着的热闹的圣诞气氛格格不入。端起相机，透过小小的取景框，把整个世界在瞬间占为己有的感觉真的很好，有种真实地把什么东西握在手中的兴奋感。东京的阳光很好，木村漫无目的地按着快门，再次感觉到灵魂慢慢脱离躯壳，漂浮在半空，悲哀地凝视着脚下的自己。

“你想要逃避什么呢？”灵魂幽幽的声音传来，“木村拓哉，你还不明白么？你已经逃不掉了。”

是的。无力地垂下手，他想。我早就逃不掉了。

从旅行社出来的时候，木村感到久违的轻松。这么久以来，他都是理智地计算着每一步该走的路，服从着他高速运转的大脑所下达的每一个指令，不敢有一刻放松。而现在，什么都不想，把一切都留给本能来指引，竟是如此畅快。

看着手中机票的目的地，木村笑了，果然，他的本能知道他究竟想要去哪里。他的本能要带他去法国，去波尔多，去那个曾经呆了一个夏天的葡萄园。他的本能挖掘出了他埋在心底深处的那一个小小的微弱的不堪一击的愚蠢的梦想。也许有一天，只是也许……

 

而平稳飞行了6个小时的客机突然开始剧烈晃动，氧气面罩从头顶悬挂下来，空乘小姐们大声地呼喊着请各位乘客保持镇静穿好救生衣的时候，木村知道他再也等不到那个也许了。坐在舷窗边的他看着巨大的银翼下正冒着火光燃着黑烟的引擎，第一个反应竟然是微笑。以正义为名躲过了法律的制裁，终究也还是逃不脱神的审判么。

终于，机舱内的混乱归于沉寂，空乘小姐们脸上带着绝望的神色向众人派发纸笔，木村只是平静地看着走到身边的那个眼神里带着恐惧和不甘的女孩子，笑了笑。

“电话还可以用么？”

“您可以试一下，现在这个状况下我也无法保证一定能够接通，您如果有什么话要对家里人说，还是请写下来，稍后我们会收集起来……”

“不用了，谢谢。我只想打个电话。”

微笑着婉拒了空乘小姐递过来的纸和笔，木村轻轻拿起嵌在座椅扶手里的电话，慢慢地按下那串已经烂熟于心的数字。把电话放到耳边，他设想了无数种可能出现的情况，设想了无数遍想说的话，而当听筒那端传来声响时，他却瞬间忘记了自己究竟想要说些什么。

“您所拨打的用户不在服务区或已经关机，请在‘哔’一声之后留下您的号码和口讯，谢谢。哔——”

捏着电话，木村终于笑出声来。最后的最后，还是没能听到那个此刻最想听到的声音。深深地吸了一口气，木村轻轻开口，却没有发出任何声音。

把电话重新放回扶手里，微笑着靠在椅背上，木村闭上了眼睛，感觉着飞机不受控制地急速下坠。

他并不知道，就在他握着电话沉默无言的时候，飞机另一侧的舷窗边，名叫泷泽秀明的乘客正对着面前的白纸发呆。最后，那位乘客把手中的笔和一字未写的白纸交还给空乘小姐，靠在椅背上闭上了眼。

 

他们谁也不知道，在无尽的黑暗袭来前的那一刻，他们想要再见一面的那个人，就在自己身边。他们谁也不知道，在生命的尽头，对方那通无言的电话和那张无字的白纸究竟想要表达些什么。

Nobody knows…

 

“We loved each other and were ignorant.”

 

——选自 威廉 巴特勒 叶芝：“After Long Silence”

 

THE END !!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这是我真正意义上写过的唯一的一篇完结文，而这唯一的一篇，就是如此篇幅的超级长文，可见当年到底是有多闲，所谓打鸡血大概就是如此……
> 
> 起初，是某天在回家的地铁上听歌，偶然随机到了Takki的那首《運命(さだめ)》，听着听着，这篇文的雏形就逐渐在我的脑洞里诞生了，可真正写起来才发觉其实文已和那首歌并无太大关联。写文的过程中也有过很多soundtrack，几乎每一首都可以对应文中的某一部分，在最后我会把它们一一列出来。
> 
> 此文的诞生，还有一件非常关键的趣事。在初步做设定的时候，我对Interpol和日本警察厅做了很多research，然后便发现了这样一个事实：2003年10月－2006年9月，ICPO日本执行委员，同时出任警察厅国际恐怖活动对策室室长的，是一位叫作瀧澤裕昭的先生，这位泷泽先生还于2004年4月起出任警察厅国际搜查管理官。在发现了这个事实之后，Takki的身份设定以及他家那位老爷子简直就是跃然纸上了。非常感谢这位泷泽先生，您为我提供了一个天衣无缝简直meant to be的绝妙设定。
> 
> 同人写作很有趣的一点，就是可以把艺人演绎过的角色也代入进去，像木村先生，我就用《I Come With the Rain》的Shi Tao作为他的一个alias；用《从天而降的亿万颗星星》中的片濑凉作为他关键的“真实”又“虚假”的身份，正好呼应剧集里“片濑凉”亦并非这个人物真实身份的桥段。若读者也熟悉艺人并观看过他的作品，那么在阅读过程中就会时时有会心一笑的瞬间，为了这些瞬间，我也是蛮拼的啊……
> 
> 这篇文当初写得既快乐又痛苦，很多情节在写作的过程中完全脱离了掌控，从某种意义上来说，这篇文是自我发展自我完成的，与我最初的设定已差了十万八千里。现在回头想想，我大概已经把所有的心血都倾注到了此文的创作中，自此之后再也没能完成过一篇……只能说，action真的不好写，即使以后我还会继续写这个cp，也决计不会再碰此类题材了……
> 
> 还要说的一点，就是当初写这篇文时我真的是不断地在成长的，回头来看，上下两部在情节设置和文风上的差异已经相当明显了。说实话我是真心想把上部就这么烧了删了当它不存在啊……现在看来上部写的真是幼稚又可笑……唔，好羞耻……请大家记得下部的我就好了！
> 
> 那么，就这样吧，最后的最后，列出可在阅读过程中配合欣赏的soundtrack。
> 
> 1，運命(さだめ)：http://www.xiami.com/song/2647461
> 
> 歌词：http://zhidao.baidu.com/link?url=w9iF3J1U_-Td4eF75kp94NvKORJ_DrpvYY8xyvM56wfmnmDMPeC1J-i3jHj_thGQYYSSm_b4qL9_4hvT6gXJA_
> 
> 这首歌是此文诞生的契机，虽然也许已经关系不大，仍可以窥见最初我的脑洞走向……
> 
> 2，愛・革命：http://www.xiami.com/song/3616298
> 
> 这首大概就差不多算是11月13日最后那段惨不忍睹的肉的theme song了，我是真的炖肉无能，只希望有写出歌里意境的百分之一吧……
> 
> 3，君がいる：http://v.youku.com/v_show/id_XNDIyODgxMjU2.html
> 
> 木村先生视角，对这段不知道要如何形容的relationship的总结（？）
> 
> 4，ヒカリひとつ：http://www.xiami.com/song/1769132614
> 
> 也许是真正意义上的本文的theme song，毕竟此文之所以能诞生，跟当年Takki要出演《双头犬》也有很大关系，最终虽然文中Takki的塑造与剧集中的人物相去甚远，但这首歌所想要表达的东西却恰恰和文配合得很好，我想要说的，这首歌全都说清楚了。


End file.
